Happy Leaf
by Bridge7112
Summary: Basically rehab, metal illness, alcholic, drug addict you name it. Sasori finds himself there, and for some strange reason attracted to his roommate. Will the two be able to help each other out and over come their illnesses? Sasori's POV
1. Congratulations! You're A Patient!

It's over, I can't do this anymore. I looked at my puppets, the large lifelike ones that had taken me years to create, to the small ones that amused and entertained my friends, well when I had friends. They's all become so distant now, I don't remember if it was me, or them, no now that I think about it, it was definitely me, all my fault, just like everything else in my life was. I sat on my bed, fingering the razor my grandmother's brother, my uncle? Kept in the bathroom, I have no idea why she let him live with us. He was old and creepy looking, but hey, it appeared as if for once, he could be useful.

I looked at my wrists.

How hard could it be?

Just one little cut, like in the movies.

Not hard at all.

And yet they were watching me.I put the razor down, once again looking around my room, the note I'd written weeks earlier from my first attempt was on my desk, but I was such a damn coward! I could barely place the razor against my skin, the skin on my wrists begging to be cut, and yet every time! The picture of my family, my mom and dad, they both look at me, the smiles on their faces, holding a toddler me in their arms. It's almost unbelievable that only a year has gone by, since they were both killed. They'd been in 9/11.

It had been one of their honeymoons.

I lost count.

I wanted them back.

It all seems like a dream, back only a year ago where my Grandmother began teaching my how to make puppets. I was good at my work, but I made some mistakes, and she told me I was a bit impatient. Well I was fifteen, honestly what did she suspect, that I had all the time in the world? Yet, it was fun, and it got my mind off waiting for my parents. Then, I'd come home one day to find my Grandmother crying, she was such a strong woman, it was hard to see her cry, even my uncle was there, and when I'd came in they both looked at me.

And then he told me

He didn't hide it.

Didn't use funny words.

He was blunt.

"Your parents are dead."

I think that's where everything started. I didn't cry at their funeral, I couldn't, I didn't know why, people said it was the shock.

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, the blade clutched tightly in my hand, maybe I was in the wrong setting. In the movies, it was always in a tub, or a shower, I didn't know the science of it. I placed the razor on the side of the tub, and began to fill it with warm water. I even added some bubble bath, if this was going to be the last thing I did in my life I was at least going to enjoy it.

The memories flowed back. I was in shock, but that wasn't the depth of my problem. I still did my work in school, hung out with friends, everyone thought I'd taken it so well, but I hadn't. It had been the first time I'd picked up a puppet tool, thinking to use it, for another use. It was a sharp blade, it could do the job. And yet, they were still watching me, still there.

My eyes flicked up as the tub almost overflowed, I reached out and stopped it, then went in, clothes and all, figuring they'd absorb some of the water. They billowed out, filling the tub with the green glow of my sweatshirt, my pants the dark blue jeans sticking out. I felt a smirk of amusement go to my face, the last smile I'd ever have. Then I went for the blade, positioning it on my didn't hurt.

When I opened my eyes the blood was drooling from the cut, becoming a normal gush that brought a faint smile to my face. It was almost done, I'd be able to join them, and even if I wasn't the pain would finally leave forever. The other wrist was just as easy, and with that I placed one wrist deep in the water, the other went over the side of the tub. I don't know how long I sat there until my mind went fuzzy, that I knew I was finally going to join them.

Then the door opened.

I was an idiot! How could I forget that one little thing, oh well no way to fix it now. I was already gone, I could hear her screaming, someone yanking me out of the tub. Damn if that was the old woman she was stronger than I thought! I slipped from her grip and felt my head crack against the side of the tub, and I felt blood begin to trickle down my eye, making my vision red on one side. Then I blacked out, what I hoped would be forever.

My head was throbbing. It was the first thought that registered in my mind. I went to open my eyes, only to have a bright light make me shut them again, then they began to adapt, and I began to realize something. The bright light wasn't the light of heaven, or the fires of hell.

I was in a hospital.

I failed.

Even worse there was something restraining my arms, not just the bandages that were wrapped around them, but as I lifted my head, before the dizziness caused me to place my head back down.

I was restrained.

Two pieces of cloth were tied to my wrists, holding me down.

"We're going to get you help Sasori." came a sobbing wail, my Grandmother? "I promise Sasori, we'll get you help."

And that's how I ended up here. At some kind of hospital, our town was small, so they put anyone who needed help in one place, it was called Happy Leaf. If you used drugs and needed rehab, you went here. IF you had some kind of mental disability you went here. If you tried to hurt yourself, you went here. I wasn't surprised, yet I was kind of nervous. They hadn't allowed my Grandmother to come inside, saying that I needed to do this alone, it was my problem, not hers. The orderly was nice enough though, he'd gotten all my information from a hospital, so he just showed me to my room, of course he'd taken my stuff first.

Jerk, like I'd be that stupid, honestly did he think I was an idiot!

Oh, scratch that, he probably did.

Just like my Grandmother. I sighed and took a step into the room, only to stop, petrified at what I saw.

The room was normal, two beds, two desks, although one was clearly occupied by clay and such.

But laying on one of the beds, was a human skeleton.

I screamed, only to have it sit up and look at me.

"Hello."


	2. Meet Your Roommate!

I think I stood motionless for a while, the skeleton merely stood up, and it then walked over to me.

"I guess you're my new roommate un?" it asked calmly, and I took a good look at it. I guessed from his voice that it was a boy, and a twinge of pity went through me. He had one big blue eye, which looked dull and lifeless, the other hidden by a fringe of his hair. His hair was a very dull blonde, and looked really wiry, like it would snap if you touched it, instinctively I reached out, touching it to only find that it was still quite soft, even with the dull look.

"What are you doing un?" he asked with confusion in his voice, and I immediately pulled away, stammering an apology.

"Well anyway, I'm Deidara." he said, sticking out a skeletal hand, "Anorexia nervosa."

"I thought that was a disease for girls." and immediately my mouth went off again. I really needed to take my Grandmother's advice. Think before I spoke, but I was impatient and my words usually flew off my tongue. Deidara didn't seem to mind though.

"I'd make a snappy comeback, but you haven't told me your name yet."

"Sasori." I said, taking the hand and actually found myself a little disgusted by how boney it felt. "Suicide attempt." Then I felt it, something slimy and warm."Eww what the heck was that?" At first he looked confused, then looked at his hands.

"Oh, those were my mouths un."

"Mouths?" I asked curiously, and then he lifted up his hands, I swore my mouth dropped to the floor when I saw the two mouths grinning at me, on his hands.

"What the fuck?"

"It's some kind of special disease." said Deidara, who gave me a shrug. "Made purging a hell of a lot easier un. So why?"

"Uhm why what?" I asked, my train of thought now completely wrecked.

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?" he asked, and I felt the emotions flow back in my body, the strongest being my anger at still being alive.

"None of your business brat." I snarled, and he looked a little shocked, and then sort of nervous. I pretended not to care and flopped onto what I took was my bed, the one the Deidara hadn't been on. I closed my eyes for only a second and took a deep breath.

"My parents."

"What?" he asked, I could hear the confusion, I had no idea why I'd just blabbed that out.

"They were killed, 9/11."

"I saw that! It was an awesome explosion!" At that I bolted up and glared at him.

"You think it was awesome?"

"No I just, it's just that it was a big explosion, I'm a bit of a pyro!" Deidara sputtered, trying to get the words out quick enough.

"You know what, I lost my parents in that thing! Do you think it was awesome to me! Huh do you!" Before I knew it I had grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him forward even though he was a bit taller, but his low body mass made it easier. I looked in his face, he was petrified, afraid of what I was going to do, I didn't even know how I must've looked to him. I felt anger pulsing through my entire body, before throwing him to the ground. I heard him exhale as he landed, and then I headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me to catch my breath. Not a bad bathroom, it had a shower, no bath, a sink, a toilet, and a medicine cabinet. I gripped the sink until my knuckles turned white, trying to cool myself off. My wrists were still in bandages, the cuts now scars that I'd have forever, my head was perfectly fine. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wanted to hit the reflection.

It wasn't because I didn't like what I saw, what I saw was me, my red hair, amber eyes, the sweatshirt I was wearing.

I wanted to get the anger out, and it was either the mirror, or that brat's face.

Suddenly the door clicked open, and Deidara peeked in.

"They brought your stuff un." I sighed, and looked at him. "I'm sorry." he made his way into the bathroom, my glare however kept on him, and he shuddered.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said, my eyes keeping on him.

"I know you don't but if we're going to be roommates for a while we might as well let bygones be bygones, you know un? Besides I don't want this to come up in group, it'll be annoying un." he complained, "They already think I'm messed up."

"Can't imagine why." I said sarcastically, then turned and gave him a look that wasn't mad, yet it wasn't happy either.

"Friends?" asked Deidara.

"Not even close." I said walking past him, he turned surprised as I walked back into our room. "I will put up with you, but that's it!"

"Got it un." said Deidara a little remorsefully, but stayed to watch me. I began placing the marionettes I'd brought with me on the desk, I guess all I could do here was sketch new ideas, my puppet tools were all sharp and considered dangerous. I rolled my eyes a little at that.

"You make puppets un?" Deidara asked, I glanced at him, for some reason pleased he was being my shadow.

"Yes, it's my art, something that is eternal and lasts forever." a confused look from Deidara. "You disagree?"

"Art is fleeting un!" said Deidara. "It should be enjoyed for a second, then gone forever."

At that I snickered. "But then who'd ever remember it?"

"Those who saw it would!"

"But then, if they tell nobody then the art is forgotten forever now isn't it?"

Deidara gave me a look, then turned his back to me, going to his own desk. I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long time until I was sent home. I began making my desk more homey and comforting and I'd just sat down when a loud growl suddenly escaped my stomach and I grimaced. Of course I'd skipped dinner, as I'd gotten here pretty late, I'd only eaten breakfast today.

"Hungry un?" Oh so Deidara was back.

"Yeah, I skipped lunch, and dinner." another growl escaped my stomach. Deidara smiled.

"Come on, I can take you to the kitchen, usually we're not allowed in there this late, but I'm sure they'll understand un." I shrugged and followed him out of the room, this place was a true hospital. Many rooms, dozens of hallways, all this walking with Deidara jabbering and pointing stuff out. Personally I was surprised no orderlies were around, although Deidara then answered the unasked question.

"You see, the other patients doors are all locked, they're unstable."

"And why isn't ours?"

"A little clay can make an excellent key my friend." said Deidara, and I guess I do have to admit he was kind of smart.

As we passed certain doors he told me who resided in each room and what was wrong with them, although I noticed Deidara had begun to shiver a little.

"That's Itachi and Kisame's room. Kisame has these weird urges to eat raw meat, and he has some kind of skin disorder, but never mention it to him or Itachi. Itachi's alot like you actually, although he killed his parents, then tried to kill himself. His little brother came home to find everything."

"Is his little brother here too?"

"No he goes to a different hospital out of state, he tries to kill Itachi whenever he sees him un. Oh yeah, and Itachi's blind too, that's how he tried to kill himself, stabbed himself in the eyes. I'm not good friends with him, but Kisame's ok, nice enough un."

I nodded, and it was quiet until we came to another door.

"This is Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Never ever be in a room alone with Hidan, he's absolutely insane un. He'll kill you with anything he can get his hands on. Although, Kakuzu's kicked his ass before, so he kind of respects Kakuzu. Kakuzu was a cutter, he went on this splurge one time, completely ruined his body. He has a bunch of stitches all over him, if you know what's best don't stare un."

Great, an insane psycho killer, this was getting better and better.

"And Tobi and Zetsu's room. Tobi has ADD, like to the extreme can't sit down for a minute kind, that guy is the most annoying person on the planet un! And Zetsu well I should say Zetsus."

"Zetsus?" I asked confused.

"They're twins, closest things in the world, and the creepiest. They go by the same name, they finish each others sentances, and they share the same likes and dislikes. However they have some kind of skin defect so one's skin is snow white, the others is charcoal black. They're here becuase well they're a little affectionate towards one another."

"A little?"

"It creeped their parents out un, so that's why they're here. Tobi likes them though, those three are really close. Finally we have Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan's room, they share the same closeness as Zetsu and Tobi."

"There's a girl here?"

"Yeah, only one though. Yahiko was an alcoholic, he's pretty temperamental un, so try not to get him mad. Konan apparently got in with some major drug, nobody knows because she only talks to those two. And finally we have Nagato, he's just depressed, doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't talk in general."

Another growl went through my stomach, I turned to Deidara when I noticed him shivering even more than before.

"Are you ok?"

"Just cold un." he said with a smile, "I'm fine."

Fine my ass, the kid was clearly freezing. I looked at my sweatshirt, unzipping it and taking it off, then placing it over Deidara's shoulders. Poor kid was still jabbering on he hadn't been paying attention, and jumped a little.

"Sasori?"

"You're cold, I'm not." I said simply. He stared at me with that one big eye, then gave me a smile as he put it on.

"Thanks un."

"So how long til we get to the kitchen?"

"It's the next door over." Deidara promised, and we soon arrived and opened the door.


	3. A Snack Gone Wrong?

Just so everyone is aware there was a small edit in chapter three concerning Zetsu. You may want to read just so you understand the edit, it'll be important for later chapters. Anyway onto the chapter!

It was a pretty big kitchen, the staff must've been off duty because it was completely empty. Deidara flicked on the light switch and it was even bigger than I thought it had been. I felt Deidara take my hand, and suddenly a warmth sparked through my body, and this time it wasn't just the drool of his hand, maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"So what are you hungry for un?" he asked curiously.

"Are you just naturally this nice, or are you trying to get on my good side?" I asked with a smirk. He returned it.

"Eh, cereal would be fine." I said with a shrug, and Deidara smiled, immediately disappearing into the maze of the kitchen, leaving me alone. Of course he would. I decided to take my own look around. It was a pretty big room, dozens of cabinets, serving trays, it sort of reminded me of my school. You could easily see to the next room from here, which looked like a cafeteria. My guess was kids came in here, were basically served like a lunch line, and just when I'd thought school was over. Finally after searching for a while I finally found Deidara again, standing on a stool, reaching for something that was in a high cabinet.

"Deidara what are you doing brat!" I called up, Deidara looked down at me.

"They keep the really good cereal on the top shelf of this cabinet." he said back, trying to keep a whisper.

"Like the sugar stuff so Tobi can't." and his body shuddered, causing him to become unbalanced and wobble. Fear immediately spiked in my body I knew this kid like what, twenty minutes and I was nervous? Suddenly he tipped backwards, and immediately my body was there to catch him, although when catching him I fell backwards, my head slamming into the floor, I swear some day I'm going to become brain damaged from slamming my head so much.

"Sasori? Sasori!" I heard Deidara's panicked yelling.

"Way to go brat." I said with a snicker. I felt someone pick me up and all I could think of was my suicide attempt, how similar yet different it was. Last time I'd been mad to be picked up.

This time I was happy.

This time I wanted to fight.

I didn't want to die.

The lights were off, because when I came to it was quite dark. Either that or I'd gone blind, no that wasn't it, objects began to focus in my vision, I was back in the room I shared with Deidara, and my head was pounding. As my eyes adapted I could see my desk, Deidara's desk, Deidara's bed. I then sat up, rubbing the new bandages that now covered my head. How come whenever I get hit in the head it's never my fault? I mean first my Grandmother slams it into a bathtub, and now well Deidara's fall had been an accident, unless he was some evil psycho who enjoys hurting people, but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy.

I mean he's so...

But I am at rehab or whatever the heck it's called.

So he could be.

"You awake?" The voice coming so close next to me nearly made me have a heart attack.

"Damn it brat!" I said nastily, turning toward the direction of his voice, my eyes adjusting and focusing to give me an outline. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed."Have you been watching me sleep?" I asked curiously, feeling sort of touched, but freaked out at the same time.

"I had to un, I mean if something happened and it was my fault." he then looked at me and smirked. "It'd be a hell of alot to explain in group and I'd never leave."

"Oh yeah worry about yourself." I scoffed, "You're not the one with severe brain damage."

"It's not severe, you just took a bump to the head un." said Deidara.

"Yeah, well I took another bump to the head not so long ago, in fact my doctors told me if I took another one, I could be mentally scarred for the rest of my life." I went on dramatically, I wondered if he'd actually believe me.

"You're lying." said Deidara, but I smirked at the small amount of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm not, in fact, who are you again?"

"Stop it Sasori this isn't funny." said Deidara, now extremely nervous. I sat up and gave him my best confused look.

"You're not my Grandmother."

"Sasori!" was he on the verge of tears? Little baby.

"You believe anything don't you?"

"You liar un!" came a shriek, and Deidara glared at me. I laughed.

"Come on Deidara it was a joke, lighten up." I said, placing my arm on his shoulder, only to pull it back, this kid wasn't just cold, he was freezing. "Why are you so cold?"

"My disease un." he said, I could see he was uncomfortable. "You see, my body temperature's out of whack, and I get cold easily." I realized he'd been sitting in the chair, waiting patiently for me to wake up, and now he was freezing. Great this made me feel like a complete asshole.

"Here, why don't you go to bed?" I offered sitting up, "I'm awake now, and besides it's probably warmer." I then realized how thin the sheets were, no way would he be warmer on his own. He ever seemed a little put down when I said it.

"Ok, night Sasori." He started to walk away, when I grabbed his hand, ignoring the warm lick of the mouth that was on his hand.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back.

"It's kind of cold tonight brat, and well." Oh crap how the heck do you ask another guy to get in your bed without completely taking it the wrong way? I didn't want him to think I was some kind of pervert. However while I was thinking he seemed to get the idea, and my body jolted as his ice cold one slipped in under the covers next to mine. Even in the pajamas we were both wearing, which I did not want to know how they had magically appeared on me, I could still feel the cold radiating off him, and hugged him close, trying to get him warmer. What seemed like an eternity to me, probably just a few minutes in the real world he'd warmed up to the same temperature as me. He looked up at me smiling.

"Thanks, I haven't been this warm in a while un."

"No problem." My attention then went to my earlier fascination, his hair. Although the ponytail was now down and he looked more like a girl than ever, the soft strands were tickling my nose, almost making me sneeze. My fingers ran through the dull blonde hair, personally wondering how he kept it so soft.

"That feels good." he admitted.

"You have nice hair brat." I admitted, and I think he giggled or grunted, he made some kind of noise I truly couldn't identify.

"Thanks Danna."

"Danna?"

"It fits you, Sasori no Danna."

And with that he was quiet, which freaked me out at first, but he was only sleeping, and I smiled, drifting off myself.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Case File: Deidara

Alright I know you all want me to get on with my story, and some more fluff, but this chapter is completely different than the rest of the story! Every three chapters or so I will be posting a chapter like this, basically about the other Akatsuki and how they managed to end up in Happy Leaf. Please enjoy!

My name is Deidara.

My last name has no importance.

And I have Anorexia Nervosa, and a speech impediment but the speech impediment is just a side disorder.

I was never a normal child, well I was, but I feel I need to explain that more for you to understand. I didn't have the same things a normal child would, yes that's a bit better. I had money, connections, my family was rich and had some huge business corporation. Something I'd be inheriting no matter what, it would be the life of luxury.

So did I listen to my teachers at private school?

Did I ever have consequences.

No, not that I can remember, oh wait one time I pissed my Dad off and he hit me, but that's about it, usually he just ignored me. And of course I didn't know at the time just never cared about me, seeing me as just another thing in his life, I wasn't a child he could dote on, and my mother could care less. They were money obsessed people like Kakuzu could be.

But I never realized it

.I thought their neglect for love came from my body. I was a boy, and my hair grew. Not just like normal grow but grew long, very long, no matter how many times it was cut it'd grow back longer and longer, until I'd taken to wearing my hair that way.

My impediment, always saying un after everything. Sure it was annoying, but it was just me I couldn't help it.

The hand mouths, my extraordinarily rare genetic disorder. It disgusted them, it disgusted everyone really. If I touched someone playing tag, or to ask a question the tongues would lick them, and they'd turn around disgusted. At important business dinners I refused to shake hands with anyone, much to the aggravation of my father and the annoyance of important business men. I never understood, did they want to be licked? I mean, I thought he wouldn't care if I wanted to shake someone's hand. Then I'd hold up my hands and they'd stare, making me feel like a freak.

However the thing I thought they were most ashamed of was how I looked. Personally how much I weighed. My mom was a stick, literally, and my dad was quite thin, however I made sure to eat, every meal, plus I had a bit of a sweet tooth and always had a couple of gummy bears on me while I was working. It's hard to believe I once enjoyed food so much. Then came Bulimia Nervosa. I began gorging myself in private, eating whatever the hell I could get my hands on and vomiting it back up. It was a win win I figured, I got to eat, and I'd lose weight. But a month after showed no it was on to Anorexia course I couldn't completely starve myself, I nibbled on a carrot or an apple wedge now and then, just to keep myself somewhat functioning. I was pleased with myself, the scales was showing a rapid weight loss. I had no interest in my art, my hand mouths were no longer drooling, instead they were sore and irritated from my Bulimia binge.

People noticed.

But it wasn't worry. They were impressed, it's the only word I could think of. At dinners no longer was I freak, they'd look at me and congratulate my dad on what a handsome son he had. They encouraged me, telling me to keep up the good work. I knew my hair was starting to dull, simply hidden by constant dyeing. My parents for once seemed to notice me. I was actually happy.

Until my heart stopped, or something like that happened. I'd been just drowsily leaning against my mom at a dinner. I hadn't been feeling good, not that I ever felt good, but it had just been a really bad day. My dad was talking, when my world became a blur, and I collapsed to the ground with an unexplainable amount of pain in my chest. Then everything went black, although I faintly remember someone pounding on my chest, honestly not the best feeling in the world.

I simply woke up in a hospital, immediately I'd become unnerved when I noticed the I.V. in my arm, worrying that it would do something, but I didn't have the strength to move it. It hurt a bit to breathe, and I felt ice cold, it was the first time I think I'd ever experienced my abnormal the doctors came in, telling me I'd experienced cardiac arrest and was very lucky to be alive. Then a woman I didn't know came in, telling me I was going to a place to help me. I didn't have a choice, no matter how much I didn't want help.

And the best part about it is my parents never showed.

When I first got to Happy Leaf there were only a few of us. Most of them aren't here anymore, only one or two actually were treated and are out patients, most just got worse, criminals and are in jail now. For me it wasn't too bad, my roommate was a guy my age named Orochimaru. He was pretty supportive, and he shared a defect like me! His tongue was long and looked pretty weird, so I'd been pretty excited to show him my hand mouths, and he'd been so fascinated by them.

I'd made a friend, and I was making progress, somewhat. Orochimaru showed me great ways to sneak purge, and he'd eat some of my food when we were positive that no one was watching.

In all I thought I'd found someone who understood me.

We bonded, kisses became natural, although sort of disgusting with his tongue.

Then one day, something happened. He walked into our room, and I'd squealed and run to him, only to feel a pinch in my arm. I looked in surprise to see a needle in my skin as he pressed the plunger, liquid going into my veins.

"It'll make this more fun." He promised, and I thought he'd given me ecstasy or something. I was wrong, suddenly there was such an immense amount of pain throughout my body I began shaking as he forced me onto the bed, stuffing a sock in my mouth. Then it all went black.

I woke up to half the world. Something was wrong, my one eye was black, I could see nothing out of it, my body was aching, and I simply felt like hell. In other words I was at the hospital again. They told me what happened, and it hurt, not just my body, but my heart. I really loved him, and he'd taken more from me than anyone ever could.

It was the reason I never accepted my roommates, they went to other places, found other people to help them. I was sullen and quiet, and showing signs of depression, which scared the hell out of them.

Then, Sasori came into my room.

I had a feeling that I could trust him, he was different.

He was a light that both of my eyes could see.


	5. Good Morning!

When I woke up I guess it was pretty early, surprising after last night events and staying up until who knows when. Deidara however was gone, his pajamas strewn on the floor, making me glare. I may have had low standards and all, but I can not stand a dirty room. I stood up, and began picking up the clothes, personally wondering what time it was. I didn't notice a clock in the room, and I didn't see one now, probably one of Deidara's quirks or something. I went into the bathroom to do my business, which I will not describe under any circumstance. Like I said, I have some standards. I walked back into our room, and undressed, although just as I'd pulled my pants on and my shirt was off, Deidara decided to make one of his untimely appearances. He merely stood gaping, with the door wide open.

"Close the door brat!" I snapped, and he slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes thinking of what an idiot he was, when I felt something freezing cold on my chest. My eyes shot open, only to see Deidara, his fingers tracing my body. "What are you..."

"You're so beautiful danna." he muttered, his eyes never leaving my body. "You're so thin and gorgeous." I think a blush came to my face at that. I'd never really been attracted to anyone since my parents died and Deidara was the first person to truly pay attention to me.

"You are too brat." I said warmly, well if he gained a couple pounds he would be. He dropped onto his bed, his face in his hands, I wondered if their licking was a sort of comfort to him, like a dog.

"No I'm not." he said, was he crying? "I'm so fat, and they're trying to make me fat here, they force me to eat so much."

"Deidara, trust me, you are the farthest thing from fat I've ever seen." I said calmly, throwing a shirt over my body, personally making a note to dress in the bathroom from now on.

"No I'm not, I'm a fat pig!" he said as if upset. "They make me wake up every morning earlier than everyone else just to get extra food into me! And then it's so hard to eat and they don't understand!" with that he ran into the bathroom, and I followed, knowing exactly what he was going to do, I didn't even think when I saw him kneeling by the toilet, but I was there in a second. My hand clamped over his mouth, the other tried to restrain his wrists.

"Swallow it!" I hissed, and I felt his tears running over my hand. "Swallow it now!" I hissed once more, and he gulped, after about two minutes of holding him like that I let him go, and he flopped to the ground, panting. I went to the sink to wash my hands, which I don't even want to know what I'd stopped from coming up.

"Why?" he asked, and I looked at him, pure anger was in his face. "Why did you stop me!"

"Deidara, you're already thin enough." I tried to explain, to which he only shook his head.

"No I'm not no I'm not!" he began repeating over and over again. Suddenly I had an idea, I went into my desk and pulled out a bunch of sketching paper and began taping it together. I wasn't paying attention to Deidara at all and finally I had it taped to the door, a marker in my hand. I looked at Deidara who was sitting on his bed.

"Come here brat." I commanded, and he walked over as if nervous. I then handed him the marker.

"Do you want me to draw how I look un?" he asked with a groan. "No thank you I do that enough in therapy."

"No brat, I want you to trace me." He looked at me confused as I pressed myself against the door. "Come on brat, it's not like we have all day is it?" he began tracing my body, I ignored the wet spots where the marker touched my skin, closing my eyes and standing as still as I possibly could.

"Done." he said quietly, dropping the marker. I stepped out, looking at my figure. I went to my desk and pulled out another color.

"Alright brat, against the door." I commanded.

"This is like one on one." Deidara groaned leaning against the door as I began to trace him in the light blue marker I held in my hand, noticing the same twitches I'd probably made when it touched my skin.

"Alright it's good." I said, confident in my work. He stepped back and merely stared.

"See brat." I said calmly, his body had easily fit into mine on the paper, his bright blue eye was staring at it. "You're thinner than I am."

"But that can't be Danna." he said unbelieving, looking at his blue outline in my dark red one. "I'm so fat, this... it's got to be a mistake un."

"Deidara I traced you remember, now why would I mess it up?" I asked, "I am an artist after all."

"Even if you don't know what art is exactly." scoffed Deidara, making me send him a glare in return, but I saw a soft smile on his face. "Thanks Danna." he said with a smile, when a light buzzer went off in the halls.

"What was that?" I asked, and Deidara began to get ready.

"Wake up bell." he said, then seemed to be counting his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he counted to one, then clamped his hands over his ears. I stared at him for a second, before it started.

"Jashin damn it! Why the hell does that fucking bell have to ring so early! This is total shit I was having a nice fucking dream and now this fucking... wait what the hell do you think you're doing? Get that thing away from me!" and then silence, well I'd heard my share of curse words for the day. Deidara took his hands off his ears.

"Could've warned me." I said.

"Sorry didn't think un."

"You don't do that often do you?" Deidara glared, I kept my usual smirk.

"Whatever un." he said, finally dressing, and leaving the room, me of course following him. Now let me get something straight, I am not stalking the kid, don't get any ideas fangirls! I merely have no idea where the hell I'm going. My stomach growled loudly, loud enough for Deidara to turn around and stare at me.

"Well thanks to someone's little stumble I never ate last night did I?" I asked, his pause giving me enough time to catch up with him. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Morning group." said Deidara calmly. "It's basically breakfast sitting around one of the counselors, then you have separate psych and you'll meet your psychiatrist, I wouldn't worry if I were you, they're all really nice here. Then we have dinner and we get the rest of the night off."

"Oh so it's high school all over again." I said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." said Deidara, and once again I was too distracted to even think about memorizing where the hell I was going, great I'd probably be following Deidara around like a lost puppy for a while. However I think I could get here easily, it was right in the center of the building, an equal distance from everyone's rooms. I guess so they wouldn't forget or something. Deidara pushed in the double doors, and all I got was a flash of bright light, before something charged into knocking me over, and once again my head collided with the floor. I'm positive, someday I'm going to die from excessive brain trauma.


	6. Meet the Group

Alright guys just because you wanted it, Ta-Dah! a brand new chapter! Usually I don't update this quickly, but this is a quick update to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I love reading your reviews, and a bunch of them make me laugh, so keep it up!

"Danna!" I heard Deidara shriek, and then someone else was talking. My eyes focused back, only to see something bright orange in my face.

"NEW FRIEND! I'M TOBI!" he decided to scream in my face, wagging his butt in the air like a dog ready to play. I took this kid in, an orange mask covered most of his face, one eye showed. He was in normal clothes like the rest of us, and his hair was dark black and spiky.

"Tobi get off un!" I heard Deidara yell, and suddenly a dark shadow loomed over both of us. I looked up to see a kid with, I kid you not, bright blue skin, his hair dark blue pushed up straight on his head.

"Knock it off Tobi." he growled, and Tobi slunk off, scurrying back into the room. He then turned to me and offered a hand, "Sorry about him, he's hyper." I took the hand, trying to act normal as I could.

"You were right brat." I said remorsefully and he looked at me confused.

"That guy is the most annoying person on the planet." At that the room burst into laughter, and Deidara smiled. Ok so maybe group wouldn't be as bad as I thought. As the two of us walked in, I noticed that everyone was in groups of two, two group were in three, all patiently sitting at the tables I'd observed last night. Deidara pulled me to an empty table and forced me to sit.

"Alright everyone." said the woman in the center. "As usual when you have a new patient, I'd like you to stand up and explain a little about yourselves. I'll go first. My name is Dr. Sayra, I'm thirty four and I like to read romance novels."

"Yeah, especially the graphic ones." snickered a teen with silver hair and magenta eyes. I looked at him, he was actually kind of cute, he just looked a bit on the innocent side with those eyes, yet the devilish smirk seemed to tell a different story. He stood up, wobbling a bit, was he drugged or something?

"I'm Hidan, I'm seventeen, and I enjoy killing people." and with that sat down with a confident smirk. Ah, so this was the Hidan Deidara had been talking about. The boy next to him sat up, most of his body covered by clothing, hat, scarves, sweatshirts, mittens.

"I'm Kakuzu." he said gruffly, "Seventeen as well, I enjoy the rush of cutting, and the color of blood." He then sat down, his eyes were weird too, bright green in a red background. Hidan's head suddenly slumped onto Kakuzu's shoulder, and soon the silver haired boy was asleep, however Kakuzu seemed content with letting him stay there.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is fourteen!" said Tobi jumping up and waving a hand. "And I like sugar, and puppies, and kitties, and new friends, and senpai!" With that he ran over to Deidara, and hugged him, making the blonde cry out, and me for some reason to get extremely agitated."

"Tobi do you want to."

**"Break another of his ribs?" **said the kids who'd been sitting next to Tobi as they got up, walked over to Tobi, somehow managed to separate him from Deidara, then drag him back to his seat, however they remained standing.

**"I'm Zet." **said the black one.

"And I'm Su." said the white.

**"But you will call."**

"Us Zetsu."

**"We like."**

"Each other."

"Zet! Su!" scolded Dr. Sayra, the white half looked completely innocent while the black half laughed menacingly.

The blue haired boy from earlier stood up, "I'm Kisame sixteen, and I like fish, sushi to be precise." he said, then sat down. The boy next to him had the most threatening red eyes I'd ever seen. He stood up next.

"I'm Itachi seventeen, and I like it when people leave me alone." he sat down, I made a mental note to remember that, like I'd ever forget it. One of the quite group of three stood up.

"I'm Nagato, I'm thirteen." he said shyly, twiddling his thumbs. I didn't understand how he could see under the thick mop of red hair that covered his eyes. "And well, I like reading, and listening to music."

"Yahiko, eighteen" said the boy, next to the red head, standing up as the other sat down. His hair was bright orange, and he had dozens of piercing. "I like booze, and Konan." The girl next to him glared, then stood up.

"I'm Konan fifteen, and I like origami." she sat back down, the glare never leaving her face at Yahiko. Then Deidara stood up shyly.

"I'm Deidara, sixteen. I like making things explode un." he said with a grin, and I noticed how the therapist frowned when he said un. Finally it was my turn.

"I'm Sasori." I said, standing myself. I thought of the right thing to say, I was probably thinking for a moment, when the therapist interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, do you like anything Sasori?" I looked at her, then shrugged.

"Well I like making puppets."

"You make dollies Sasori?" asked Tobi excitedly.

"Not dolls, marionettes, you know the ones controlled by strings." I said, mimicking holding the long piece of wood that controlled the puppet. Tobi then let out an inhuman squeal.

"You have to show Tobi one day Sasori! Promise me you will promise?"

"Yes I will I promise." I said with a smile, and then Tobi hugged me.I swear it was the most painful experience of my life.

"Tobi let go un!" said Deidara angrily, and Zet came over and pulled him off.

"He takes some getting used to." said Kisame with a laugh.

"Alot of getting used to." grumbled Kakuzu.

Some of them snickered while the rest were quiet. Dr. Sayra looked at all of us."Now does anyone have anything they'd like to share."

"Fuck off." came Hidan's mumble, and she turned sharply to scold him, but the boy was still sleeping. Ah so he talked in his sleep, this might get a bit interesting.

"Anyone?"

"I saw a squirrel!" Tobi said waving his hand. "Then Itachi killed it."

"Itachi what have we told you about killing innocent animals?" asked Dr. Sayra, and suddenly the raven haired boy was up and being held back by Kisame.

"You little snitch!"

"Animal killer!"

The two began screeching insults left and right. I sat boredly, until Deidara scooted himself closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and adjusted myself so he would be comfortable and began running my fingers through his hair. It was then I realized something.

It was simple to see why everyone sat in groups.

Most of them were couples.


	7. We All Cry Now And Then

After that fun little argument they fed us, deciding we'd had enough torture without food. Personally I was happy, and yet a bit curious, I mean if this place was so much like highschool who could say the food wouldn't be. Needless to say I always brought lunch from home, when you found something in the school stew that was still moving, I personally think you would too.

Soon Deidara and I were sitting back where we'd started, Kakuzu had woken up Hidan, or in better words pushed him of his shoulder letting his head hit the ground with a thud.

Then the cursing restarted.

I hadn't been aware of what I grabbed, and personally I was hoping it tasted better than cafeteria food. It looked like French toast, sausage, and eggs, but I knew that cafeterias had a wonderful way of disguising their food. Deidara merely had a plate of eggs, and was picking at it remorsefully. As per habit I covered everything in syrup, I enjoy syrup, during the summer when my parents were alive we'd go to Vermont at the time when the sap of trees was just made into syrup, and there was a great restaurant right by our cabin. The thought made my sigh longingly.

"What are you think about un?" Deidara asked, eating a bit of eggs, then looking at me.

"Just memories brat." I said taking a bite of sausage, not grade A stuff, but I could deal with it.

It made me miss home actually, my Grandmother's cooking.

Shit.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted my room.

My puppets.

I suddenly felt a hand on my face and blinked back to reality, Deidara had one of my escaped tears on his finger, examining it.

"Damn it!" I cursed, rubbing my face, only to get a laugh from Deidara.

"It's ok un, everyone cries now and then." he said warmly, taking another bite.

"Brat you need to eat more than that." I said disapprovingly, how did he get away with eating so little?

"No I don't un, it's a good amount." he argued, but as his mouth opened I took a forkful of French Toast and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and he closed his mouth, chewing it.

"Now isn't that batter brat?" I asked, and he glared because he had to swallow it, finally doing so.

"That was mean Danna." he whimpered.

"But it was good wasn't it?" I asked, stuffing a bite in my own mouth. Deidara looked hesitant, then smiled a bit.

"Actually it was un."

"See food actually tastes good, want some?" I offered sliding my tray over to him, and I noticed him debating on whether to eat it or not. "Unless you want me to spoon fed you."

"I'm not a baby un!" he retorted, cutting a tiny bite and eating it, making me glance at him. "What?"

"How can you even taste it?" I asked, "Food is meant to be eaten and enjoyed, I mean if you're gonna eat you should enjoy it." Deidara shuddered.

"But it's hard un."

"Then let your Danna feed you." I said stuffing another bite in his mouth, and once again he gave me another glare. "Oh don't hide it I know you're loving this." That's when he blushed madly, and actually proceeded to choke a bit, resolving that with a sip of milk. I laughed, and he froze.

"What brat? Feel sick?" I asked, when he shook his head.

"You're laughing." he said amazed, I nodded.

"Yes brat, people laugh when they're amused." The blush seemed to increase on his face.

"I amuse you un."

"In more ways than one brat." Then I realized what I said, and Deidara only stared at me, the smile on his face growing, as was his blush.

"So you like me Danna?" he asked, nudging closer to me. "You're not mad at me anymore un?"

"You're still worried about that brat? I got over that days ago."

"You've only been here a few hours un."

"Really?" That was right, I'd only been here less than twenty four hours. Go figure.

After that breakfast was over and we were allowed to go back to our rooms for a bit, then we went to personal therapy, whoopee. If I could I'd twirl my finger in fake amusement, but that may look a bit weird. I was actually proud of myself when I realized I knew which way we were going, and soon we were back in our room. Deidara went over to his desk and I went to mine. Of course no tools allowed so I was just sketching new ideas, moaning a bit when I realized how long it would be until I could make them. A few of my less important puppets I'd brought to paint were on the floor, the rest were displayed proudly on my desk. It was quiet for a while.

"Hey Danna?" came Deidara's voice, and I heard his soft footsteps padding across the floor, when suddenly I heard a sickening crunch and Deidara yelped, pretty loudly. I whirled around, to see Deidara hopping up and down on one foot and one of my puppets smashed.

"Brat!" I yelled angrily, and he dropped to the floor, holding his foot.

"Sorry un!" he yelped, and I sighed, trying to cool off.

It was an unimportant puppet, an unimportant puppet.

"Le me see."

"See un?"

"Your foot, that puppets in splinters so I'm betting you've got some wood in your foot brat." I said calmly.

"You'll be careful right un?" he asked cautiously.

"Maybe, you did break one of my most precious puppets." A look of fear flashed on his face. "Kidding kidding, now come on, the sooner you give me your foot the better." He reluctantly stretched it out and I took it, hating him for the fact that he didn't wear shoes in the room. His foot had a few minor splinters, and three that I was in particular worried about, the looked pretty big and twisted, some had drawn a bit of blood.

"It looks that bad Danna?" Deidara asked, and I looked up, realizing I'd once again been in my dream world.

"A little brat, and it's going to hurt, but try not to move alright?"

"Okay un." he said bravely and gave me a nod, since they didn't give us tweezers here for some weird reason I'd have to do it by hand, which hurt like crazy. My fingernails grabbed one of the large ones, and even the gentle touch made him tense.

"Relax, I need to do this slowly and carefully so don't move brat." I warned and carefully began to pull it out. He whined a bit, but soon the splinter was out and it began to bleed a bit where it had been. I carefully rubbed the area with my thumb.

"That feels better Danna." said Deidara sounding a little relieved, until my fingers grabbed the next one. Soon the ones I was worried about were out, and the little ones were left, which all came out easily.

"Thank you Danna." came Deidara's relieved voice, and I looked up to see tears running down his face.

How long had he been crying?

"Deidara." I muttered leaning forward, he looked at me, and then leaned forward as well, then we met for a kiss.

It was the greatest feeling I'd ever had.

Even better then when I'd tried pot once with a friend.

He tasted sweet, sweeter than any sugar, and strangely addicting.

We both pulled away and stared at one another breathless.

"You fall in love quickly don't you Danna."

"You seem to as well brat." I said with a smile, and then we kissed again.


	8. Case File: Tobi

Tobi's not a bad boy, honestly he isn't.

Tobi's always been a good boy, a very good boy!

But Tobi can only guess that's been in his mind. After all, my dad was never too happy with me.

I was born with an extraordinary amount of energy. Even as a baby I scooted around, only wanting to move to get some sort of clarity. It got worse as I got older, always moving, never being able to sit still. It affected my focus at school, I rarely passed anything. During class I wanted to run, just free myself from the chains of class and be free.

But I never I'm a good teacher's tried so hard with me, and I truly liked them for that. They were patient and nice, usually they'd let me have clay or something at my desk, something my hands could manipulate to get some energy away. The other kids never minded, they knew I was sick.

I was never really bullied, and even if I was another kid who I didn't know stuck up for me.

It was actually pretty cool.

Sure I never got invited to parties or stuff like that, but still, it made things alot more tolerable.

I already went to therapy, although she sucked. She only thought it was my doing, that I wanted to be a bad boy and cause problems for everyone.

My father agreed with her.

My mother didn't.

But then, that one night things got truly horrible. My mom was out and it was just my dad and I, and I was just zipping around the table, when he yelled at me.

"Tobi good damn it! Why can't you be a good boy and sit still!"

"Dad I can't!" I whined unhappily, "I feel sick doing that."

"You feel sick huh, well how do you think I feel everyday looking at you!"

"Dad are you drunk?" I asked, nervously backing away, when he suddenly stood up.

"Dad?"

"Get over here you." and I slunked toward him.

Because I was a good boy.

Then came agonizing pain, one that obliterated my mind and left me screaming and crouching on the floor.

My left eye was bleeding, it was the worst agony I'd ever felt, it cleared my mind for seconds, and then I vomited on the floor, only to be yanked up and pressed against a wall.

"Tobi god damn it be a good boy!" My father yelled, waving the pocket knife he'd cut my eye with in the air.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!" I shrieked, wanting it to stop, but the blade cut my face again, and again, and I completely blacked out.

I woke up in a white room with two beds, not a hospital room, but something different. Bandages were around my face, but my good eye was left alone so I could see. It honestly scared me, and I was about to bolt when someone came in the room. I didn't know him, but he was beautiful, or in my eyes at least he was. He turned to me and dropped whatever he was holding.

"You're awake?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Where... where is Tobi?"

"Tobi, so that's your name un?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well you're at Happy Leaf, some social services people picked you up from your place. You were at the hospital, but when they read your file they figured to ship you here because of your sickness and all."

"Because Tobi's hyper?"

"I think that's it un." he said thoughtfully. "Oh and by the way I'm Deidara."

"Deidara?" I repeated, then smiled. "Deidara."

"Oh here I brought you something." he said, and with that he gave me an orange mask with a swirl on it and an eye hole."I saw the pictures." he admitted sheepishly. "From your case file, you looked pretty banged up, so I thought since I know I wouldn't like to be seen like than and all maybe you'd want to wear it, until those cuts heal up"

I felt tears come out of my good eye and soak my bandages.

"Oh crud un I'm sorry, oh are you in pain? Should I go get." when I hugged him. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for me.

"I'll wear it all the time Deidara senpai!" I promised, and he looked at me.

"Ok then Tobi, maybe I'll se you later, alright un?"

"Yes senpai!" I chirped back and he left the room.

I've never taken off my mask since.

Becuase it's a sign that someone actually cared about me.

And it hides the scars of my father.


	9. Case File: Kakuzu

Love?

Never heard of the word.

Sure I've got parents and all, but I don't care about them.

My name is Kakuzu, and I'm not just a cutter. Even though blood is so red and glorious.

Getting off track here and sounding a bit like Hidan. Don't get me wrong, the boy does enjoy cutting himself, and I can sympathize with that.

But the killing not so much.

You see I was born with a heart defect, I always knew I was hated in the world.

So you're probably thinking oh just some kid whining about how his life is shit.

Well that's basically my life, although I'm not going to complain about some crappy people in my life, or some date that I never got. And no before you ask I've never had a relationship, ever.

Because my life has basically been me in a hospital bed.

I've had four heart transplants since I was four.

Your read that right, four.

Still think your life is crappy? Try spending a good amount of it in a hospital bed. I had literally no friends, I hated my life. Probably why I turned to cutting.

I hated that always just as I was going to die some person thinking they were a saint gave their heart up, and of course being a child I was always high up on the list. You think after two failures they'd go to someone else who desperately needs one.

It made me truly hate my life.

I mean some kid's Dad or Uncle or even the kid himself could need a new heart, and here I was a lost cause already getting that heart that they so badly needed.

Yeah I was pretty screwed up as a kid.

And it just got worse, going to the bathroom at first it was with a razor, just slicing my skin, starting with my arms, but soon they were scarred, so it went to my legs, feet, hands, torso, anywhere I could tear the skin and let the blood flow into the tub.

But one day I needed a cut, badly, only to find the razor gone.

Did I have any idea where it'd gone?

Did I think of going to ask my mom where it was and make up some fake excuse?

Would I be in rehab if I thought that rationally at the moment?

Nope, I'd taken a towel, wound it around my hand, then punched the glass mirror we had in the bathroom. The towel did it's job of muffling the noise, and soon I had a shard in my hand and basically went to town, I carved my body up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

Sorry a bit graphic for you?

I basically loss consciousness from blood loss.

Only to wake up with two boys staring at me, squealing when I was awake. Tobi and Deidara, welcoming me to Happy Leaf.

But still things got worse and worse for me.

I spiraled into depression, my uneasiness at not cutting was so noticeable by everyone who knew me, but not to the therapists.

They thought I was making much that I was allowed to go into the city with a chaperone of course.

And I had it all planned, no more torture no more hell for me. I was finally going to do it. I'd stolen a bottle of pills, ones that would be harmless to someone with a normal heart, not with five diseased ones.

I was going to kill myself.

I broke away from the adult, running into an ally.

And I bumped into someone.

The pill bottle clattered away and I'd cursed angrily, so had the boy. I looked at him to yell at him, when I noticed something.

He was actually kind of cute. Bright purple pink eyes, silver hair. And that's when I noticed the blood dripping from his side, one hand pressed to the wound. He looked at me, the anger so present in his face seconds before had faded.

"Help." he let out a tiny whimper, before literally falling on top of me.

And I knew I had to help him.

(The present)

"Kuzu?" came a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts as someone sat on my bed. "You're clawing your pillow again.

I looked at my hand to see the poor pillow squished under my angry hand, I released it, and it stayed that way, I'd probably have to fluff it up again.

"What are you thinking about?" Hidan asked, crawling closer to me, we were both in pajamas and it was supposed to be lights out.

"How shitty life is."

"Agreed Kuzu." said Hidan with a nod, and he plopped next to me.

"Hidan."

"Please Kuzu? Please pretty please." I sighed.

"Fine but tomorrow you're sleeping in your bed."

"We'll see about that asshole."

"What was that Hidan?" I asked sweetly, and he snuggled close to me.

"Nothing, night Kuzu!" he chirped.

I looked at him, and smiled.

If we hadn't bumped into each other that day.

We'd both be dead.

And we'd have never been eternally happy.


	10. Therapy

I went to my first therapy session after my first kiss, which had actually placed me in a really great mood, and I had a stupid dopy smile on my face. Currently I was laying on one of those couch things that you see in cartoons and she was sitting in a chair nest to me, but I swear if she asked me how every fricking detail made me feel I may kick her ass.

"Alright Sasori I'm Dr. Cinda, I'll be your therapist for the remainder of your time at Happy Leaf."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cinda." I said with a bit of sarcasm, "I'd introduce myself, but you already seem to know my name."

"Alright Sasori, this is your time to just talk, say whatever you'd like, I'm not here to judge." I sighed, thinking to myself, wondering what should I talk about.

"By any chance are we allowed to have semi sharp objects in here?" I asked, "Even under supervision?"

She shook her head. "Goodness no Sasori, especially not in your state of mind."

My state of mind? Oh right the attempt, blah blah blah can't I just say I made a mistake and get on with my life?

"Figures." I said with a sigh, and she looked at me curiously.

"Why?" "I carve puppets, marionettes, from wood, I do it alot in my spare time, and I was hoping I could ask my Grandmother to bring my tools here, but I guess it's a no."

"Do you like making puppets?"

"Yeah it takes my mind off stuff I guess. "

"And how long have you been making puppets?"

"Since..." I was quiet now, and I whispered the next part. "Since my parents died."

She scribbled something down."And how does it make you feel?"

"Look can you not ask that?" I asked, "It's just so corny and weird, I don't know how making them made me feel, it just took my mind off of all the shit going on."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"But what was happening?" she asked prying further, and that's when I decided I was uncomfortable.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Of course!" she said enthusiastically. "So how do you like it here?"

"It's ok I guess, people are weird and the food could definitely be better."

"Settling in ok?"

"Pretty much."

"And your roommate?""Deidara, he's pretty ok I guess, I like that he's an artist, even if he doesn't get that true art is eternal." I grouched. "But I sorta worry about him you know, I mean he's a literal stick."

She nodded."We're all worried about him, but some of the staff noticed you got him to eat some food this morning, that's excellent Sasori, he rarely eats solid food anymore."

"Then what does he eat?" I asked, shouldn't they be the ones getting him to eat?

"He drinks this special stuff called resource, it has basically all the vitamins and everything so he won't lose any more weight, but any extra food we can get in him is definitely a help." she said with a nod, and I sighed, hugging myself on the couch.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"He treating you nicely?"

Very nicely, I thought to myself slyly.

"Yeah, he's just a brat sometimes."

"A brat?"

"You know whinning, a bit annoying, and really clingy."

"Clingy?"

"He always wants to be with me, sort of like a puppy and a master. It's a bit weird."

"He really trusts you." she said with a weird voice.

"Something wrong with him trusting me?"

"Well you see one of his former roommates, he was a severe case which we didn't realize until much too late, was completely unstable. He broke Deidara's spirit."

"Brat? It's possible to break that little, happy go lucky kid?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"He raped and beat Deidara." At that I was frozen, someone beating him? I couldn't imagine it, the boy was already so frail, like a punch would make him shatter like a vase when you hit it with a baseball bat!

"His name was Orrochimaru, we dismissed him out after that, but the emotional damage was already done, and his eye, he's blind in his left eyes from the drug Orochimaru used to sedate him." she sighed, when another buzzer went off, and my stomach growled, my body getting used to the fact that buzzer usually meant food.

I stood up, and looked at my therapist once, then walked out of the room, thinking to myself.

"Danna!" came the excited voice, and soon he was latched onto me. I looked at his innocent face, and I felt pure pity.

"Danna? What's wrong un?" he asked, "You're crying again."

Shit.

"Nothing." I said, "Come on I'm starving."

"She told you about Orochimaru didn't she?" Deidara asked. My face must have given it away because he sighed. Then he hugged me, burying his face in my neck.

"I trust you Danna." he whispered. "I know you wouldn't do that to me un, why do you think I opened up to you?"

"Why did you open up to me?"

"I dunno, just felt like you were different." he said with a shrug, then broke away from the hug and started heading down the hall.

"Come on I'm hungry un!" A clear lie since he didn't eat, but he was a bit uncomfortable with the subject, so I shrugged and let it go.

Dinner, actually tasted better than the earlier food. They had a bunch of different stuff, I'd gotten some nachos, Deidara a salad, however it wasn't long before he started nibbling on the chips.

"Brat why do you eat when I'm eating?" I asked, and he looked at me, halfway through a chip. He swallowed, wincing as a piece didn't go down the right way.

"Because, you looks so happy when you're eating, and I want to feel that feeling again too, and of course." he said, pausing to take another nibble of chip. "It makes you happy un."

"Brat." I said smiling.

Soon after dinner we found ourselves in our room, he was playing around with his clay, while I lounged on my bed, under my covers, my eyes closed, listening to the soft squishing sounds Deidara's clay made, lulling me to sleep. I'm not sure how long it was, but I was half asleep, when I felt a small nudge, and I smiled.

"Danna un?"

"Get in brat." I felt a bit warmer and I realized he was adding the sheets from his own bed, and he'd brought his own pillow. I moved over and he cuddled in next to me, pulling the covers and nuzzling closely to me.

"I'll never hurt you brat." I promised, and he replied sleepily.

"I know you won't un."


	11. A Bit of Punishment

"Brat!" I yelled angrily as I searched through the drawers of my desk.

"Yes Danna?" Deidara asked leaning out of the doorway of the bathroom. I took one good look at him and sort of burst out laughing. He had his hair in a towel, like, well a girl.

"What's so funny Danna?"

"Nothing brat, nothing." I said, "Anyway have you seen Hiruko?

""Who Danna?"

"You took him didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Danna."

"You did you lying little brat!"

Ok so you're probably confused, well Hiruko is one of my most prized puppets. He also happens to be one of the most freakiest in my collection, but that's what I liked about him. Yes I call him a him, it is a guy puppet and I take too much pride in my works to call them its. Anyway Hiruko also had another use, one not intended by myself.

It scared the crap out of Deidara.

For the first few nights I'd wake up to him shivering, and me getting actually nervous about him thinking he was sick or something, would get up and place my hand on his forehead and check for a temperature. There would always be none.

"Danna." he'd whimper, and I'd hug him.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

"He's watching me?"

"Who?"

"Your freaky puppet who else un?" I looked over to the desk only to see Hiruko proudly sitting there, actually it did look a bit creepy in the dark, and it did look like he was staring at us.

"Here I'll put him away, will that make you feel better?"

"Can't you throw him away un?"

"Deidara it took me weeks to make him, he stays."

However today I couldn't find him, and frankly I was already a bit on the pissed side, just one of those days you know."

Brat, I'm going to ask you nicely again, where is Hiruko?"

"For the second time, I don't know un."

While I was lost in that flashback he'd gotten dressed, well mostly dressed, his shirt was still off.

"Damn it brat can't you just tell me!" I yelled slamming the drawer shut on my desk and turning to face him, immediately the color drained from his face.

"Are you mad Danna?""

Mad, no I'm not mad, this pissed off face just means I'm extremely happy." I said angrily, going over towards him and grabbing him hard by his shoulders, and since he wasn't wearing a shirt I could feel the bones under the thin layer of skin.

"Oww, Danna what are you doing?" This was nearly a shriek and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Trying to find out where you hid Hiruko." With that my hands migrated to his ribcage where I could feel his ribs, then I twitched my fingers. Deidara let out a hiccup mixed with a giggle.

"So that's your spot." I said smirking, and then twitched my fingers much more rapidly.

"No Danna not that! Anything but!" He started laughing hysterically, fighting to breathe.

"Tell me brat!" I said stopping for a second, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"I don't know un!"

"Hoping you'd say that." I said, now pushing him back and pinning him on the bed with both shared. Then the tickling resumed once more.

"Danna stop please!" he begged once more.

"Then tell me!"

"No un!"

It continued for a while, until finally.

"It's in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." he said gasping, I smirked and stopped.

"Now was that really that hard for you to say?" With that I leaned forward, my hands moving forward and grabbing his wrists, pinning them to the bed.

"Danna?"

"Thank you brat." I said, and with that kissed him on the neck. He blushed immediately, and I smiled, finally releasing him from the death grip, and turned to head to the bathroom, only to feel Deidara tackle me to the floor, my arms instinctively went out to break my fall, and suddenly there was an explosion of pain.

"Ow! Brat get off get off!" I yelled angrily, pushing him off my back.

Immediately the giggly happy face he had changed into a concerned and nervous expression.

"Danna?" he asked concerned as I cradled the wrist on my right hand, my eyes closed shut. "Are you ok Danna?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I hissed, under my breath.

"Let me see Danna." he said gently, coaxing the injured hand from me and onto his own lap. Gently he began to press on it, turning it this way and that, listening to when I hissed with pain.

"I don't think it's broken Danna, I think you sprained it."

"I sprained it brat?" I asked a bit nastily. Deidara recoiled.

"I mean, I sprained it." he said guiltily.

"Sorry." I apologized, and he turned to me surprised.

"Danna?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you brat, in a way it was my fault." I noticed my wrist was still in his lap.

"Danna it was."

"Hey brat?" I asked cutting him off mid sentence.

"Danna I was apologizing! It's something I don't do often un you should."

"Brat."

"Stop that un!"

"Would you do something for me?" I asked, and he looked at me confused.

"What do you want me to do?" I held out my wrist limply towards him.

"Kiss it and make it better?" At that he flustered and went a bright red. "Please Deidara."

"Sure Danna." he said kissing it, I smirked and pulled my wrist away from him, flicking it around.

"Feels much better brat."

"You little liar!"

'You should be used to that by now!" I said laughing as I walked into the bathroom, only to be tackled from behind once more, this time doing a face plant with the tiles.

"Ow brat!"

"Not falling for that one this time Danna!" he said snickering as he gently caressed my ribs trying to find my ticklish spot.

"No brat seriously, my nose!" I yelped, shooting up and knocking him off the floor.

"Danna you." he stopped. My hands were cupping my nose and blood had run down my chin and a few drops were on the tiles."Oh god, Danna I'm so sorry, un!" Deidara cried, immediately grabbing a towel and pushing it under my nose.

"It's ok brat, seriously it's ok!" I said looking at him, he was hyperventilating and really freaking out. "It's not broken! Just needs to bleed out for a bit I'm fine."

"I'll go get someone!" he said, only to have me grab his hand and force him back down.

"Relax brat, it's nothing to worry about." I said rolling my eyes. "Just stay with me ok?"

"I'm sorry Danna." he said looking miserable. I looked at him, then hugged him close, carefu to keep the towel in place.

"I'm not mad brat." I said with a gentle smile. "Although you will need to do something for me."

"Yes Danna?" He asked, awaiting his punishment.

"When it stops bleeding, will you kiss it and make it better?"

Woohoo! Another chapter done. This is definitely one my favorite fanfics that I've written in a while, probably why nothing else is being updated like this. Anyway I want to thank my reviewers once again! I'm hoping for this story to become my most popular, and so far it's my second, so it's getting there. Anyway, wow I'm saying anyway alot, I've actually become so attached to this story I'm thinking of illustrating it on deviantart, forget what they're called though. If I do get the chance to make some pages I'll definitely let you guys know, in the meantime keep reading and reviewing!


	12. A Bad Morning

I woke up to the sound of puking, which is never good, in any case.

Immediately I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Ok that was a bit of a lie, I didn't run, first I jumped up so quickly I didn't notice my foot get tangled in the sheets, then did a complete face plant on the floor.

Yes, an epic fail on my part, and my nose was really thanking me for it.

I guess it's what I get for being impatient.

Anyways, I slammed the door open, only to see Deidara leaning over the toilet and panting, looking exhausted and in tears. There was well, a mess on his face, and I could easily see his hand mouths sputtering.

"Danna." he whispered.

"Brat, shut up." I said as calmly as I could, wetting the towel that didn't have blood from our little episode yesterday on it. I was wondering how we were going to hide that when there was a contraband check, but we'll worry about that when the time comes.

I could always say Deidara got his period.

Nah I wouldn't do that to him, he's got enough on his plate already.

Soon the towel was wet enough, and I turned off the sink, then sat next to Deidara. I began cleaning the mess of his face, then began to take care of his hands, which continued sputtering. One of them bit the towel, and I had a little tug of war with it, me getting pissed of at it for every second it held, I swore it was biting harder and harder. However it did make Deidara make a sound like a hiccup, which meant it was comforting him, even if just a little bit.

Finally that chore was over.

I looked at Deidara and took him into my arms, then began running my fingers through his hair, only to feel him relax into me, his tears becoming less and he was calming down.

In all honesty I wanted to hit him.

I wanted to beat him for doing this to me.

I felt betrayed that he'd purged, after all he was doing so well.

I wanted to scream and completely lose my temper at him.

But I couldn't.

I had to try and understand how hard this was for him. Trust me, it was a hard thing to do. I tried to comfort him, I couldn't tell him it was all right, because it wasn't. He was supposed to be getting better, not making himself worse. I couldn't promise to make everything go away because I'm not a fairy godmother or some genie in a lamp.

I'm just a human, in love with someone who's sick.

"I'm sorry Danna." Deidara said quietly, pushing me away so he could look me in the face. "It's just, I've been feeling so sick lately, and I thought it wouldn't hurt just to do it once. It just felt so horrible un."

I let him vent for a while, rubbing his back and trying to calm him.

Because I had no idea what to say.

I'd promised not to hurt him, and I knew anything I'd say right now probably would.

At that moment however our door slammed open. Tobi and Hidan were standing in the doorway, the latter holding his right hand in his left and muttering, tiny drops of blood were dripping from his hand.

"Senpai!" Tobi wailed, running over towards us, Deidara only tightened his grip on me and I glared, only to have Tobi sit next to us. I heard the door click shut.

"So you purged blondie?" Hidan asked a bit coldly, and Deidara nodded sadly. Hidan plopped down next to him.

"Looks like you took care of everything Sasori san." said Tobi happily, leaning back on his feet. "Good thing you woke up, senpai's purged for hours before, but he seems okish now, which means..."  
"No Tobi!" yelled Hidan, but he'd already pulled me into a hug. After what seemed like forever he let me go, and I could finally breathe again.

"Don't we have therapy or something?" I asked.

Hidan smirked."It's delayed a bit this morning."

"Hidan, what did you do to your hand, if it was another ritual you'll have to go back to solitary, un."

"Solitary?" I asked, and Deidara looked at me, then looked as if he was mentally slapping himself in the head.

"Of course nobody told you!"

"Well Sasori san!" said Tobi with excitement, although I think everything he said was with excitement, "If you're a bad boy they put you in solitary, you have to sit in this little room for twenty four hours, no contact with the others, you get fed and all but still, it's creepy."

"Been in there, seven times now was it?" asked Hidan with a bit of a smile on his face, his pride was clearly showing.

"Your hand Hidan?" Deidara asked.

"Oh right, Yahiko's drunk, we met in the hallway, he hates me, I hate him, we had a bit of a fight."

It took me moment to think of who Yahiko was, oh right, the orange haired smart mouth.

"So that's why therapy was delayed un?" asked Deidara, and Hidan nodded.

"But this is rehab, where the hell did he get the booze?" I asked.

"He's a hard core alcoholic Sasori san." said Tobi. "He drinks anything he can get his hands on, mouth wash, a bit of rubbing alcohol, did he drink the peroxide once too?"

"I don't remember." said Hidan. "He's been hospitalized alot though."

"Bastard's lucky he's not dead." I commented, and the others nodded. I sighed and got the towel from yesterday, and threw it at Hidan.

"Use the clean part of it to wrap your hand."

"What the fuck? You two fought!"

"You hit senpai!" Tobi nearly screeched, when we both shook our heads.

"No it's not like that un." said Dediara, looking at me helplessly, only making me smile.

"It was a bit of an accident." I said, just as a loud smashing was heard.

"Think they're still trying to control Yahiko senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Possibility un, he gets really pissed." said Deidara. For a few moments it was then the door burst open again.

However it wasn't Yahiko.

"You know the door can't take much more of you guys slamming it open un." said Deidara as Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame made their was in, then shut the door.

"It's getting bad out there, I mean how many of those nurses does it take to get him under control?" Kisame hissed. Itachi was literally attached to the shark kid, and in a second I knew why, he reached out a hand and began feeling the wall.

Deidara had told me he was half blind.

"Where are Zet san and Su san?" Tobi asked.

"Making out." said Kakuzu shuddering, he'd walked in on the two and he thought he'd be scarred for life.

"Ok, make I make a suggestion, my butt is going numb from sitting on the bathroom floor, can we at least sit in the bedroom?" I asked, getting a light laugh from the others. Soon we were all in the bed area. Tobi was spinning around on one of the desk chairs. Deidara and I sat on my bed, Kakuzu and Hidan were on the floor, and Itachi and Kisame sat on Deidara's bed, and I noticed the scowl on Deidara's face whenever he looked at Itachi. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"You're wondering why he's glaring at me aren't you?" Itachi asked, and I looked up startled.

"Itachi sort of has a thing like that." said Kisame. "Like he can read minds."

"It's simple." said Itachi smirking. "I broke his nose." That made my eyes widen.

"Why?"

"He woke me up."

Ok, never ever catch Itachi in a bad mood.

"Ow fuck Kauzu that hurts!" Hidan whined as Kakuzu looked at his injured hand. Kakuzu merely scowled at it, before rubbing it and trying to soothe it. Hidan leaned into Kakuzu and whispered, hoping only he could hear it.

"It hurts Kuzu."

"I know I'll kick Yahiko's ass later." he promised, and the two separated.

"So is this what you always do when Yahiko's drunk?" I asked. The other nodded.

"You see he gets a bit violent." Hidan started, only to be cut off by the sound of something shattering.

Followed by a pain filled scream.


	13. A Fight To Remember

Along with that scream came Tobi's scream, and he fell off the chair and onto the floor, then scrambled toward Zet and Su, who merely raised their eyes at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked the obvious question each of us were wondering, yet actually I think most of us were too afraid to find out. I pulled Deidara a little closer to me, and I noticed Kisame and Kakuzu doing the same, although Hidan looked sort of pissed at the motion.

"You think I can't handle myself?"

"Shut up asshole." hissed Kakuzu, and Hidan was quiet, then leaned onto Kakuzu's shoulder.

"The obvious thing to do would be for someone to look outside." said Itachi. "So who's going to do it?"

"Why can't you do it un?"

"I'm half blind, remember?"

I sighed, then stood up. "Danna." Deidara whispered, grabbing my hand, which I merely shrugged off. I mean come on, this was supposed to be a rehab, not like something really bad could happen.

I was actually quite wrong with my last satement.

I opened the door enough to poke my head out the hallway was a mess. Dozens of syringes were shattered on the floor, the needles everywhere. Liquids of all different colors and hues were spattered on the tiles of the hallway, mixing and making the glass shine even brighter under the lights. Carts of medicine were simply flipped over, and pills of all kinds were spewed on the floor, half were melting in the liquids that already doused the floor.

In a way it was actually quite beautiful.

I guess luck was on my side because the hallway was empty, wherever that scream had come from it hadn't been from around here. I took a step outside, careful not to step on the glass, and continued my little nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly something grabbed me by the shoulder, making me jump and spin around.

"Brat!"

"Sorry Danna." he said with a light blush. "But I wasn't going to make you do this alone un!"

"Alone? Brat I was just taking a look..."

I stopped, a light tinkle noise entering my ear.

"Danna?"

"Brat shut up." I warned. I waited, and then the noise was heard again. Someone was walking down the hallway.

"What is it?" Deidara whispered, and then we saw him turn the corner.

Yahiko.

"Hey bitches!" Yahiko yelled, his voice slurred heavily, in his hand, was that Scope? He took a big swig of it and shuddered.

"Brat get back in the room." I said quickly.

"No un."

"Not a yes or no question." and with that I pushed him back into the room. I was about to follow, when Yahiko had somehow made his way behind me. I have no idea how he moved that fast, I mean doesn't booze make you go slower?

Maybe he just has ninja skills or something.

The next thing I knew he had me by the back of my shirt collar, lifting me up from behind much like a puppy when it's been bad. Man this guy was tall, well Kakuzu and Kisame were taller but still, he was tall enough to lift me off my feet. His silver eyes glared at me.

Trust me, I've seen weird eyes, his were absolutely freaky.

I had no idea what he was going to do, when out of the blue something tackled him.

"Bastard, I'll make you fucking pay for what you did to my hand!" Good old Hidan I guess.

I landed on my butt, right in a puddle of medications, hopefully nothing was stuck there. My face flushed red with embarrassment about asking Deidara with help about that. A loud crack and a scream brought me back to the fight. Yahiko had gotten the upper hand and twisted Hidan's arm behind his back.

I really hoped the cracking noise wasn't Hidan's arm popping out of its socket.

Hidan's eyes were watering and he was glaring at Yahiko.

Then I moved.

I punched him, hard in the face.

Yahiko dropped Hidan and stumbled back in surprise, while I cursed and held my injured knuckles. Yahiko stood up once more, pure venom in his eyes.

"You're both dead."

"Oh I'm so scared." I mocked.

Yahiko lunged once more.

I closed my eyes, waiting for something, only to have nothing happen.

I opened them to see a couple of orderlies finally restraining him, sedating him. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Danna!" A yellow blur almost with the speed of Tobi suddenly came ot of our room and wrapped his arms around me. nearly knocking me over.

"Brat do not make me fall over." I warned, glass was still everywhere on the floor.

"You're okay, aren't you Danna un?" he asked and I nodded. I turned to Hidan, only to see Kakuzu by him.

"He alright?" I asked, and Deidara turned as well.

"You think a cheap ass shot like that takes me out?" Hidan asked with a laugh, which immediately turned into a wince.

"Easy." warned Kakuzu, taking his friend's arm into his hands.

"Gentle Kuzu." said Hidan with a small smile, and Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Sasori san!" came a squeal, and then a choking noise.

"There's glass everywhere, right?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, pretty much un." said Deidara, and I realized Kisame had stopped Tobi from charging out, good thing too, I can only imagine him slipping and just getting covered in glass.

I then noticed the psychiatrists.

A few were staring at Hidan of course.

And some were staring at me, especially my own.

Oh I really hoped this wouldn't be mentioned, I was fucking defending my friend!

Wait, did I just call Hidan?

Yes, I did, because he was, he'd actually risked his neck back there, for me.

An orderly came our way and ushered us back into the room, saying something about clean up, handing us a first aid kit.

"Asshole." hissed Kakuzu angrily, the kid hadn't even listened when Kakuzu had tried to explain about Hidan's arm.

"You care about me, I'm flattered." said Hidan.

"I can't believe you hit that bastard Sasori." said Kisame.

"Yeah that was fucking awesome!" said Hidan. "He just came out of nowhere, and boom!"

"I honestly didn't think of you as a fighter." said Itachi.

"I'm not, trust me." I said, taking Deidara in my arms once more and snuggling close to him, getting a smile in return. Then, I kissed him, I wasn't afriad of what the others thought. At first he blushed and seemed to pull away, but relaxed into it, enjoying it as well.

"AWWWWWWW!" came Tobi's overly loud yell.

"That was fast." said Kisame.

"They kissed huh." said Itachi. "Anyone could have seen it coming."

"Aww I think."

**"They make a cute couple."**

That startled me, and I turned to see Zet and Su smiling at the two of us.

"But wait who screamed earlier?" I asked, and the others looked at the floor.

"I'm guessing it was probably." Kakuzu started, when the door opened once more, and everything was quiet.

"Konan chan." Tobi whispered in horror, and even I couldn't believe it.

She had a large slice on her cheek, and it appeared she'd been punched in the eye. Her closes were ripped a bit, and yet she still had the uncaring face of earlier on.

"Therapy's in five." she said quietly, and that's when Nagato walked in behind her. His nose was definitely broken, he was holding a tissue to it, and he walked with a definite limp. Then they both left without another word.

"How the hell do they let him stay here!" I asked in astonishment, the others were dead silent.

"Well he always hits Nagato san." said Tobi.

"But he's never once touched Konan." finished Kisame.

"Something's definitely wrong."

And the plot begins! Yes this story does have a plot! Anyway super early update because of everyone who's been reviewing! Happy Leaf has now become my most reviewed story! I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, like I have been in the past few chapters, but you have no idea how happy your reviews are making me. Most of them actually make me laugh out loud, and my paretns think I'm crazy, but I don't care! So thanks to everyone, all my readers out there on making this story my most sucessful yet! And no the story's not over yet, this seems like the kind of thing you'd put at then end of a story, but I just wanted to thank you guys. You're all awesome!


	14. Case File: Itachi

Sorry for this sort of late update, I was planning to write a chapter earlier this week, but my friend's dad passed away, then I slipped and twisted my knee so I've been out of commission for a while. Apparently I've hyper extended my meniscus or something, bad news is I have to get x rays and stuff, good news I'm out of gym for a while! Anyway since I feel I've kept you waiting there shall be two new chapters! One case file, and an actual chapter, so enjoy!

You know I was one of those people who just snapped. I was always quiet, always a hard worker, always did I what I was told and never questioned authority. However I was born into a high ranking family, a very high ranking family.

We're known as the Uchihas.

The Uchiha clan is famous for owning some big fancy company in which I was to someday take over.

Needless to say I ruined my chances at that.

You see it had been an ordinary day, walking into the front door, my parents smiling at me with their creepy smiles, praising me continuously.

For one thing I thought it was completely strange.

My dad was as busy s hell, although he always was home when it was important, holidays, family emergencies, birthdays, important events.

So I thought it was weird.

My mom was actually cooking something, another weird thing. You see she can cook, but usually our nanny does it for us, usually it's just me and my brother after school. I'll help him with his homework, play a few video games, then shut myself in my room to do homework or something.

However today they were in the kitchen, smiling at me. My father waved me over, and I sat down at the table, feeling confused and well, kind of appreciated.

I mean, my mom cooking my dad home, it was like my birthday! Which I'm pretty sure it wasn't, no it definitely wasn't. Fitting my personality my birthday was in the middle of winter. It was when everything was dead, it was cold and unloving to human kind.

In simple words I loved it.

We talked for a few minutes, then my dad dropped it on me.

That thing that made the air around me grow cold, but the air around the two of them get warmer and warmer as they nearly burst with excitement.

An arranged marriage.

A marriage in which I had no say for my bride, yet they were ecstatic over who they had chosen. Saying it would be best for the company, and how happy I would be.

I never told them I was gay, and happy to be so.

It was then my eyes caught on something flickering, a knife with the silver blade glistening on the counter.

It seemed to call me, and I had no control over myself.

I screamed so many hateful things at them.

I murdered my parents in cold blood.

I watched as the red liquid spattered the walls in a frenzy, decorating the room with red.

And then remorse hit me as I realized what I'd done. The bodies were in front of me, staring at me with shocked dead eyes.

I didn't want to see it anymore.

I didn't even think of using the knife, all I knew was that I had my nails, they could do the damage.

The next thing I knew I was trying to gouge my own eyes out. I didn't want to see such a hurtful world anymore.

It was then a pair of arms restrained me, an I flailed trying to break free, I could still see, even if it was just a tiny bit, decorated in red from the blood of my eyes.

"Stop Itachi." The voice was so innocent and sad, and I turned only to see Sasuke holding onto me, hugging me in some way that still restrained my arms.

"I can't lose you too."

I wondered if at that moment Sasuke had realized that I had been the one to murder our parents, that I had been the guilty one. I don't think he did, he was so set on comforting me and trying to get me not to gouge out my own eyes.

Then the police came, and we were separated.

I first went to hospital for a few weeks, and then got transferred to Happy Leaf.

Sasuke, I only saw him once in the hospital, and he still didn't seem to understand, he kept clinging to me, crying when we were separated.

I didn't know how to respond.

My first day in Happy Leaf was definitely one of my most memorable. At the time there were only four other kids here, one of which got on my bad side, immediately.

I'd walked in, completely unaware of where I was going, with my eyes I couldn't see very well, it was all blurry, but i made it to my room.

I kept my distance from the others, they didn't bother me, I didn't bother them.

It was just the way things would be.


	15. Morning Cuddles and A Familiar Face

Soon after everyone left our room, heading back to try and regain some sense of normalcy in this place. My heart had long since stopped racing, and it seemed as if everything was back to normal, well normal as it could be.

As for me, I was laying on my bed comfortably, getting ready to once again return to group, which wasn't going to be fun today.

I didn't notice Deidara creeping up toward me, until...

"Hiya Danna!" he jumped on top of me, his arms going around my waist.

"Hey brat." I said warmly, then let out a tiny yelp.

"Danna!" He asked concerned looking at me, "Did Yahiko?"

"No nothing to do with him, your hand just licked my back." I said, feeling the tongues slip under my shirt and lick me.

"Sorry un." he said shyly, however the licking continued, and by now, I was getting used to it.

It actually felt kind of good.

"No worries brat." I said, and he put his head on my chest, getting comfortable.

"Let's just skip today un." he said with a yawn, "Can't we just stay like this Danna?"

"I wish we could brat." I said, my fingers running through his golden hair as he looked up at me with his bright blue eye. "But won't they send someone to get us?"

"Then let them un." he said, sliding his body up closer.

He took his arms away from my back, then placed them around my neck. A warm tingly sensation went through my body as the tongues began to kiss and fondle my neck.

"Like it?" he asked in almost a purr, and I nodded, my arms wrapping around him, cuddling him. He smiled and nudged even closer, a warmth filling me and I wondered if it was filling him as well.

Suddenly a loud growl startled me, and I saw Deidara look up and glare at me.

"What?"

"You're stomach un."

"Ignore it brat."

"I can't it's so loud!" he whined, sitting up. I looked at him sadly.

"Brat."

"Danna." he leaned down once more, kissing me. I smiled and returned the kiss, pulling him closer, the mouths on Deidara's hand licking me ecstatically. When we finally both pulled away we looked at one another with such happy faces.

Then my stomach began to growl, louder than before. Deidara giggled, sitting on my pelvis. I looked up at him.

"Come on, should we go to therapy?" Deidara asked, and I nodded. He got off me and I sat up, stretching out, then glancing at my knuckles. They were turning a light purple from where I'd punched Yahiko, and the hurt every now and then, but it was only a bruise.

"What's wrong Danna?" asked Deidara and I snapped back into it.

"Nothing brat, come on."

At that I opened the door, just as an orderly was about to open it. He pulled his hand back and smiled at the two of us. I could tell he was new, even for the few days I'd been around they'd made sure to introduce me to everyone.

"Just here to see what was taking you two so long." he said cheerfully. "Shall I tell them..." he froze and looked behind me. "Is he ok?"

I turned, only to see Deidara looking absolutely petrified, backing away from the door slowly.

"Brat?" I asked, taking a step forward, he looked at me for a second, but stayed his distance, I could see he wanted to run to me. I glanced at the orderly, somehow he'd upset Deidara.

"Do you need..." he started to come into the room, and I noticed Deidara freak out even more, I pushed the orderly out of the room, only to get a baffled look from him.

"Look I'll take care of brat, thanks for your concern." and with that promptly shut the door in his face. When the door was shut brat literally tackled me, and to my surprise he began crying, a bit hysterically.

"Brat, what's wrong?" I asked extremely concerned as sobs began to form, his grip never loosening. I wasn't getting a response.

"Brat!" I was firmer now, I was annoyed and getting very impatient. "Tell me."

"That was... Kabuto." said Deidara with a whimper.

"Kabuto?" I asked, pulling Deidara's chin up so I could see the tear filled blue eyes as his grip tightened ever more.

"Danna, he.. he." the tears began again, and I forced him onto the bed, I held him as close as I could, trying to get him to relax.

"Who's Kabuto?" I asked calmly.

"He was a friend, of Orochimaru." at that rage filled my face.

"That bastard?" I asked, and he nodded, pulling me even closer.

"He was the one who made that poison, the one that did this!" at that his hand went to his face and flicked back his blonde bangs, revealing the one eye I'd never seen.

In all honesty it wasn't ugly.

It was like his other eye, only his eye was much duller, it didn't blink and was completely unfocused. My hand went up to it, gently caressing the side of his face. The tears seemed to fall out of this eye, only slower than his other one.

"And they let him in here?" I hissed.

Deidara looked bitter.

"They couldn't find anything on him." he said quietly. "They couldn't prove anything, yet I know he did it un! He was the one going to med school! He could've smuggled it in! He could've..." At that he broke down again.

I could only stoke him, hug him, try to do anything to get him to calm down just a bit. He looked at me, and then surprise was on his face.

"Danna."

"What brat?"

"Why are you crying un?" I hadn't noticed, was I crying?

"Because, this bastard's clearly hurting you." I said pulling him as close as I could."And I can't do anything about it."

Yahiko was quiet in solitary, sure it was boring, but he'd done his job. Suddenly the door opened, and he turned in worry, only to see Kabuto making his way in.

"Took you long enough." groaned Yahiko,

Kabuto walked closer and smirked.

"Had some business to take care of."

He pulled something out of his pocket, and Yahiko eyed it eagerly.

"Is that?"

"Yup, it's some of the best stuff on the market." said Kabuto, tying Yahiko's arm up with something like a rubber band, letting the vein in Yahiko's arm show. Then the syringe plunged into his arm. Yahiko was quiet, then smiled as the drug took place. Kabuto began to retrieve his supplies.

"Orochimaru gives his thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I go crazy, then they look for another doctor, and you get hired."

Kabuto smirked. "So I can assume you're on our side then?"

"If there's more of this stuff." said Yahiko. "Hell yeah."


	16. A Trip of Disaster

So how does rehab try and calm you after Yahiko going crazy?

Do they give you immediate counseling, give you happy pills (Which they did in Hidan's case), or let you call your parents or guardians so you can get the hell out of there?

The answer to all those is no, except for as I've said in Hidan's case, but I'll get to that later.

Instead they take you to a heavily wooded park for a picnic lunch.

I'm completely serious here people.

I'd just gotten Deidara to calm down by finding the thing he absolutely loved, which I was surprised wasn't complementing his so called art.

He loved it when people brushed his hair.

He'd asked me to do it, telling me there was a hairbrush in the bathroom, a girl's hairbrush mind you, but still a hairbrush all the same. His hair to my surprise was knot free, so the brush just glided through, he let out a small sigh of contentment, and grew calmer with each stroke. I was loving it as well, it was actually soothing to me too, it was almost as good as running my fingers through the strands.

When Hidan decided to make one of his untimely entrances, basically kicking the door open, scaring the shit out of me and Deidara.

"Interrupting something?" he asked, a bit weird sounding, I noticed the injured arm from earlier was now in a sling and he was having trouble standing up properly.

"Hidan are you okay un?" Deidara asked from his spot on the bed, me sitting behind him. "You look a little off."

"They pumped me up with some stuff for my arm." he said lazily.

"I'm telling you this is the shit."

Deidara and I looked at one another, smirks on our faces.

"Anyway I'm here to tell you we're going on a field trip!" he continued. "To the park around here."

"Seriously, we go on field trips?" I asked, Deidara nodded."Yeah, when stuff happens un."

"Hidan where the hell are you!"

"I think your boyfriend is looking for you." I said, and to my delight he smiled and nodded.

"Yup that's Kuzu chan for you, see you later." and with that the door closed, and Deidara and I took one look at one another, then burst out laughing.

"Kuzu chan?"

After an orderly came in to tell us to get ready, not Kabuto thank goodness, even though the door opening had caused Deidara to sort of hide behind me as a defense. After he left I'd held Deidara close to me, whispering some soothing words, rubbing his back, until he was chipper and bright again and telling me hurry up and get ready.

Like I needed to be told twice, as I may have mentioned I'm the most impatient person I know.

I have a medal for it in my room.

Seriously, I'm not persuading any fangirls to go and raid my room, but you'll see it in there.

Somehow now that I've said that I feel like fangirls are going to ravage my room and I shall go home to find it completely empty.

Just don't take the Third Kazakage, he's one of my favorites.

And if you do I'll have Hidan hunt you down...

Anyway, after a short bus ride.

Yes our rehab has a bus that says Happy Leaf on the side of it.

It also had a picture of a leaf, and I think that gives people the wrong image.

I mean come on Happy Leaf, a leaf, weed, marijuana.

Really hoping someone could see how it may be weird for a bunch of kids who are supposed to be in rehab in a bus looking like it promotes marijuana.

Anyway we were at the park! It was actually one of those parks with all the nature paths and stuff like that, and we all got to split up.

Personally I wondered how that worked since they'd have no surveillance on us what so ever, but I guess they have a plan or something.

So it was just me and Deidara, walking down a dirt path surrounded by these humongous old trees. The others were off on their own exploring, and I swear if Tobi followed us again I was going to throw a stick at him.

"It's pretty here, isn't it Danna un?" Deidara asked, looking at me with his bright blue eye,

"Yeah it is, although." My hand went to his face, brushing away the bang that hid his bad eye. "This makes it ever prettier." Immediately his hand went to brush it back into place, but he froze listening to my words.

"You think it's pretty? But it's so ugly and dull un."

"But I think you're beautiful Deidara, and that eye is a part of you, so that makes it beautiful too." and with that I was about to kiss him when a sudden movement caught my eye.

"Damn it Tobi!" I yelled angrily, grabbing a stick and hurling it where I'd seen the shadow. There was a decent sounding thud. Deidara looked annoyed, until the figure stepped out of the shadows. Suddenly Deidara's clutch was so tight around me I could barely breathe, it actually hurt a bit.

"Kabuto." I said calmly, and he merely smiled.

"I need to keep a watch on you two, you know."

"Yeah yeah," I said annoyed, then looked at Deidara, before kissing him on the forehead. He felt the touch and looked up at me, then slammed his lips into mine, his body claming a bit as my fingers ribbed his back in soothing motions. I kept kissing him and soothing him, then glanced at Kabuto.

He seemed disgusted by the show of affection.

You know what, screw him, screw the entire world that wanted to pull as apart.

Deidara put his hand on my neck, allowing the warm tongues to dance across it, making me give a small squeak of pure pleasure.

"Danna." Deidara said so seductively, and I looked at him.

Damn it if this wasn't a T rated fic, well you can imagine.

My arms clutched him tighter to me, and he nuzzled me.

"Danna, you'll always protect me, right un?" he asked.

"Of course brat." I promised, "Why wouldn't I, you're the most important thing in my life."

"I am un? Even more important than your art?" he asked.

"Of course, why am I not more important than yours?" I asked.

"Danna, I think in this situation I like your art better un." said Deidara, and I looked at him surprised.

"You're admitting my art is better?" I asked.

"For this case, I mean I want this relationship to be eternal un, not fleeting." and with that our lips met once more.

Little did we know...

Someone was watching us.

From behind the bushes like Kabuto.

And he had a gun, and was aiming it at the two of us.

Suddenly someone else tackled that person.

I froze hearing the scuffle, turning in the direction of it, only to see Tobi get pushed out of the bushes and into the open.

"Tobi un!" yelled Deidara angrily, when suddenly he jumped up and hugged me, it seemed to happen in seconds.

BANG!


	17. Goodbyes, and a Little Swim

At that Deidara was wide eyed and shaking, Kabuto seemed only dully alarmed.

As for me, I was standing there with Tobi's arms still wrapped around me. I'm not sure if any of you have ever heard a gunshot close range, it's deafening.

Suddenly I felt Tobi's knees start to give, and he began slipping, his arms loosening, and he let out a frightened whimper.

"Tobi? Tobi!" I yelled, dropping to my knees, causing him to let out another loud whine.

A pool of red was coloring his shirt.

Deidara was kneeling next to us, concern evident on his face."Tobi un?" he asked, and Tobi whined again.

I pulled off his shirt to see the damage.

He'd been shot.

"He saved our life un." Deidara said, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"He's not dead yet brat, Tobi can you hear me?" I asked, and Tobi let out another gruntish whine, but the blood was starting to pool. This was not good.

"Danna is he?" Deidara asked, breathing heavily. I looked at him, then looked behind me, Kabuto had disappeared.

"Brat go get help." I commanded, and he got up, then took off as fast as he could go. I had no idea what to do, I'd heard somewhere to apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding, so I folded up his shirt and pressed down on it, only to get barely a groan in return.

We were running out of time.

He reached up his hand, and pulled off his mask. I looked at his face, pure sympathy welling in my body.

"Sasori san." he whispered, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Tobi don't." he kept talking, ignoring the fact that I'd cut in.

"Take care of senpai ok?" Tobi asked me, his one good eye looking up at me hopefully. "Promise me, you won't hurt him, I don't want senpai to be alone like that... not... again."

"I promise Tobi." I said whispered. "I promise."

At that he gave me a small smile."Thanks Sasori san."

Then I heard concerned footsteps, and Deidara had come running back with a few orderlies. Someone said holy shit, and then pulled out a walkie talkie and began calling everyone back. Suddenly an ambulance came and took Tobi away from us.

I was still coated in his blood.

"Danna un?" I heard Deidara ask, and suddenly he was next to me, nuzzling me. He put his arms around me and soothed me, or at least tried to. Shortly after the others were there, Hidan didn't understand what was going on probably the drugs, the others were quiet, Zet and Su were even crying softly, comforting each other which frankly scared the hell out of me.

Then an orderly came over to us, completely hysterical, followed by Kisame.

"Has anyone seen Itachi?" At that we all looked around.

"No." was the response from each of us, and that made her even more hysterical.

She turned to her side, only to see Kisame had disappeared, although the rest of us had seen him run into the woods.

It was quite possible, Itachi was dead.

However, he wasn't.

Itachi was sitting by a river that ran throughout the park, or at least he thought he was, he could hear the rushing water but that was it. He and Kisame had been walking on a path, when the bang had went off, and they had somehow been separated. The crowd of rushing people probably helped that fact.

To make things even worse he's wandered off the path and into the woods near the river, where he'd somehow managed to fall and injure his ankle. It hurt to stand on it, but he could crawl.

Simply humiliating.

Suddenly the rustle of footsteps made him turn in that direction excitedly.

Kisame had found him!

He held out his hand, expecting to feel his friend's cool touch, only to get a hand that didn't exactly feel quite right. then the hand yanked him to his feet quite roughly, he let out a cry of pain, not a yelp, just a cry, and fell back down.

"Hurt Itachi kun?" came a voice almost like a purr, and Itachi froze, squinting with his bad eyes, getting a blurred image of...

Oh god no.

"How the hell did you?" Itachi started, only to feel his shirt being tugged at. He crossed his arms, making it even harder to remove it, and earned a dissatisfied sigh.

"Are you jealous Itachi kun? Are you jealous I chose Deidara instead of you?" The voice purred.

"Go away go away!" yelled Itachi angrily, trying to sound fierce. Suddenly his shirt was torn off, revealing his bare chest.

"Itachi kun Itachi kun." tsked the voice as the hands began to feel Itachi, poking and rubbing.

"Stop it, get the hell off me!" Itachi yelled, trying to bite and claw, although he couldn't see his attacker. The voice sighed, suddenly tweaking one of his nipples, making him cry out.

"Why Itachi kun? I was going to give you attention if I hadn't been caught, you were so pretty Itachi san. Don't worry, Orochimaru's here now." said Orochimaru, kissing Itachi lightly on the chest. At that moment Itachi kicked him, with his good foot of course. Orochimaru let out a grunt and fell back. Itachi crawled, not caring what direction he was going in.

Until he managed to plummet straight into the river. The current was strong enough to pull him along, and deep so that his feet couldn't touch the bottom.

To make it worse each kick of his foot caused a pain that was starting to make his head throb. It was hard work, kicking and fighting to keep his head above the current. His body began to give out, and he began to drink a little of the water. His head began to bob, dipping deeper and deeper, until right before his head went completely under he heard a splash.

Oh god no, please don't let him come get me, please don't.

An arm grabbed him around the waist, and in the water it was hard to tell who it was. Soon he was above water one more, coughing to expel some water, however too weak to move.

He didn't know what Orochimaru was going to do he'd rape him like Deidara.

Or kill him.

"Itachi!" His heart leapt in his chest. "Itachi! Say something, come on!"

"Kisame." he whispered, confused, yet happy.

"Itachi." the voice was filled with relief, "Hang on this may hurt." Itachi felt himself being lifted a little, his hand searching for the ledge of the river and grabbing it as Kisame tossed him up and over the edge onto the hard ground, right onto his bad ankle. He let out a cry, and he heard another noise, probably Kisame getting out of the water.

"Are you hurt Itachi?" Kisame asked concerned.

"My ankle." said Itachi, and Kisame gently picked up the hurt ankle, gently turning it this way and that. When he finished Itachi sat up, and Itachi's arms were pushed up. He looked confused, and then suddenly a warm sweatshirt was placed on him, Kisame's. The he felt himself being lifted.

"Kisame what are you?" he asked confused at Kisame got him to ride piggyback style.

"Just rest Itachi." said Kisame. "You look like you need it."

Itachi sighed, then leaned into Kisame's hair, taking a deep breath, then falling into a deep sleep as Kisame headed back to the others.


	18. Case File: Hidan

It's not like I had anything special growing up, no connections, no excess money, I didn't get anything I wanted and in truth I rarely left my house for vacations or shit like that. But I did have one thing.

One thing that was so rare it made me special.

My religion.

I'm a Jashinist and damn proud of it. We're murderers, it runs through our blood, that or something called Antisocial Disorder. My ancestors have all been cold blooded killers, it's like murdering one person before you're sixteen is a requirement. Like my Uncle! He was a great man! In fact there's even a documentary about him. Although, there was something about his personality or something like that.

Ever seen the movie Psycho?

That's him! The creepy one who dresses like his mother!

I'm beginning to think I need better role I idolize all the greats, Chucky, Freddy Kreuger, Jason, that guy from Saw whose name conveniently escapes me at the moment, I think it's Jigsaw but I'm not positive.

They're all fucking awesome!

And in a way I felt I could never do anything greater than them. In fact, I never accomplished anything at all. Already a year has past since my sixteenth birthday and I'm stuck in some shitty rehab. I'm betting you want to know the story.

In truth it started in eighth grade, my parents proudly teaching their son, not how to take care of himself, or work on a car, or explore my artistic abilities.

Nope they taught me how to kill.

As a Jashinist you had to kill one person when you were sixteen to be accepted into society, and not be caught. My Uncle went a bit overboard, but he was always a bit of a weirdo. It was a task I was excited for.

However I hadn't planned on attacking my own classmates.

For most of the years of my life I was ignored, just that quiet kid sitting in the corner. I got a few mocks for my silver hair, which is completely natural, I don't dye it, and my weird eyes. Most people have blue, or green, brown, some even have red! However I am stuck with these purple pink ones. Of course the girls always said how pretty they were, and guys questioned my masculinity with them.

They learned it's a very bad mistake.

Especially when I broke their fingers.

But that was when they were younger.

Now, after years of the pain teaching them to leave me alone wore off, they attacked me. The loneliness I'd gotten a bit used to was now gone.

They tormented me.

They wrote obscene things about me, spread rumors, made fun of me, wedgies, constant fights.

It made my parents proud to see me come home battered and bruised.

I could never tell them that I lost fights.

Oh and did I mention the swirlies? I think that's what they were called. One of them would catch me in the hall, and would force me into the bathroom, the others would be waiting inside, ready to attack like a heard of animals. They'd grab me, then kick open one of the stalls. One would force me to my knees, another would hold my hands behind my back, another slammed my head into the toilet bowl, and hold me there for a few seconds.

I felt like I was going to die, I began to inhale toilet water and I couldn't breathe.

Then they flushed, and for a few seconds I got a few breaths of air before the water filled up again.

They'd keep that up until I was so exhausted I would collapse on the floor and just pant.

I'm not weak, just outnumbered, by alot.

One day, they cornered me once more, and I was afraid. They started laughig, and began to hit me. I didn't even think when I snapped, letting out a growl and lunging at one, knocking him backwards. The cracking when his head hit the cement was terrifying, yet exhilarating.

"You little fucker!" and suddenly pain shot in through my left side.

One of the assholes had a knife.

As he withdrew to stab again I ran scurrying as fast as I could, each step another jolt of pain.

"Heathen assholes!" I screamed, before running what I hoped was out of sight.

I began panting in agony, stopping in an ally to take a breather, blood staining my shirt. My hand gently pressed on the wound, blood spattered a bit on the ground.

"Where the fuck did he go!" came an angry yell, and I took off, looking behind me, only to bump into someone.

"Shit." I muttered as I fell on my butt, standing back up. The boy I'd bumped into glared at me, with such weird eyes, he probably got made fun of too. I winced in pain, and the other boy's eyes opened in shock.

"Help me." I whispered as spots filled my vision, and I collapsed into the boys arms.

I woke up to a clean bed, and a bright white light. I was afraid, and began to tremble a bit.

"So you're up?" I blinked and my eyes focused. It looked like I was in a hospital. In my arm was an I.V. hooked to what I thought was a blood transfusion bag. I turned to the direction of the voice.

It was the boy from earlier.

I blinked and tried to sit up, but he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Stay down." he said as if a command. "You've lost quite a bit of blood."

"Yeah right asshole." I hissed, then sat up. My vision became filled with dozens of spots and I fell back on the pillow with a groan.

"Warned you."

"Go to hell." came my moan, and I began to tremble, the blood loss beginning to take it's toll, I was freezing.

I wasn't expecting the boy to slide into the bed, although he remained on top of the covers and put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him, trying to get warmer.

"What's your name?"

"Hidan." I said snuggling into him.

"I'm Kakuzu."

"Kuzu." I purred, and I could swear he was glaring at me. I laughed, then fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	19. A Chat With An Angel

We were all sitting in the cafeteria. We'd all been thrown in here after we'd gotten checked out by a couple of paramedics and Tobi was taken to the hospital.

Nobody's telling us what's happening.

Hidan was literally in Kakuzu's lap, his eyes drifting to sleep. Kakuzu running his stitched fingers through Hidan's hair gently, receiving a happy glance from Hidan every now and then.

Zet and Su were cuddling one another, glaring at anyone who dared to come near them. I guess they were a little cautious after their roommate getting shot and all.

Itachi was holding onto Kisame's arm, his grip tightening every now and then. Kisame had an armed placed around Itachi's shoulder, comforting him. Itachi just looked awful, panicked and nervous, twitching at every noise and always wanting Kisame's hand in his own.

Konan and Nagato were looking at one another, or at least I thought they were, hard to tell with Nagato's hair. I noticed her hand was wrapped tightly around his, and there was a gentle smile on her face as she whispered to him.

I was, well of course I was shocked and anxious, but other than that, I felt nothing. It just didn't hit me yet, and I knew it would at the worst possible time.

And Deidara.

Deidara was sobbing hysterically, I was holding him and trying to soothe him, glancing at the others who could only shake their heads at me.

Then an orderly thought it would be best to sedate him.

Not a good idea, not at all.

I hadn't anticipated this reaction.

The orderly came up to the two of us and showed me the needle. I nodded and pulled up a sleeve of Deidara's shirt. He came closer just as Deidara looked up.

His eyes widened, and he tried to hide behind me, pushing me in front of him.

"No needles Danna." he whispered in pure desperation. "Please Danna."

"Come on Deidara it won't hurt." promised the orderly, but he cringed and his deeper behind me, if it was possible. The orderly sighed.

"Danna please un." Deidara begged and I glanced at the orderly.

"Look just leave us alone." the orderly stared, then walked away. Deidara looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"Thank you Danna."

"No problem brat."

Then the orderly returned, this time with a pill. Deidara had shrunk behind me once more, but was calmer since he noticed no syringe.

"Here Deidara take this, it'll calm you down." said the orderly, and gently Deidara took the pill and swallowed it.

"Good." said the orderly with a gentle smile. After a few minutes, Deidara's head droops on my shoulder, even though the tears haven't stopped. I continued to wipe them with one hand, while rubbing his back with the other.

Then a police officer came in. He tried to get answers from us, but in truth we were all exhausted, I mean after the fight and the fact that one of our friends may die tonight. He seemed to understand and dismissed us all to our rooms.

Trust me, walking with a drugged Deidara is not fun, especially when he keeps tripping over his feet and acting like a drunk.

If it wasn't such a depressing night, this would've been hilarious.

As soon as we get in our room I get Deidara in bed right away, he mumbles something about changing clothes, but I merely smile and gently kiss his forehead. I smile and gently press my lips to his forehead. He smiles at the gesture, then settles into a deep sleep.

I change my clothes, spots of blood still settled on them, and I take a look at them, fingering them gently, praying in my mind that Tobi would be okay.

Soon I was in my pajamas and next to Deidara, he turned towards me and curled into me like usual, and I smiled pulling him in, allowing him to sleep in my arms.

When I woke up, I was in a land of clouds.

I kid you not, I was standing on a cloud, there were clouds all around me, big fluffy ones, I forget what they're called.

"Sasori san!" came an excited voice, and I turned to see Tobi standing on one of the clouds. His mask was gone and he was smiling, the mask wasn't the only thing gone though, he scars were gone as well, showing a child like face only Tobi could have.

"Hi Tobi." I said with a smile.

"Where are we?""Tobi brought you here Sasori san, because I wanted to talk with you."

"Me?" I asked surprised, and he nodded.

"I died Sasori san." At that my blood ran cold and I stared at him unbelievingly.

"What?"

"Listen to me Sasori san, you need to keep your promise you made to me, ok?" Tobi asked, a bit desperately.

"Please don't let senpai be hurt again, Tobi wants him to be happy that's why."

"That's why you took the bullet for us." I finished and he looked at me gratefully.

"Then you'll take care of senpai for Tobi?" I nodded, tears dripping down my face.

"I'm so sorry Tobi."

"It's not your fault Sasori san." Suddenly he was in front of me, the smile never having left his face.

"Tobi wanted to do it, don't ever blame yourself Sasori san."

Suddenly a weird feeling filled my body, and I didn't like it. Tobi frowned.

"Something's happening Sasori san!" I blinked and he began to grow blurry, I moaned and dropped to my knees.

"Sasori san!" screamed Tobi, before everything went black.

"Danna! Danna un!" I woke up to a nervous Deidara looking at me. I felt terrible, my head hurt, my stomach was uneasy, and I felt hot, really, really hot. I felt something cool on my forehead and moaned, pressing my forhead into it, and whining when it was taken away.

"Hang on Danna un! I'll go get help!" said Deidara as he burst out the door, the sedative must have worn off by now.

I groaned, twisting and turning in my blanket, yelping when I leaned on one arm. Even in the haziness I pulled it out, taking a good look at it. Near the elbow of my arm were two tiny red holes, almost like...

Snake bites.


	20. Sickness and a Plot

After Deidara left nausea hit me with such a force that I half walked, half stumbled to the bathroom, kneeling in front of toilet, and vomiting. I felt so warm, and I didn't like it. Suddenly there was a hand gently rubbing my back in soothing motions as I finished, then everything went black as I fell forward.

I didn't dream, all that happened was a huge space of pure blackness, I heard voices and every now and then someone's hand took mine and gently squeezed it.

Then there was a really painful prick in my arm.

Suddenly the pain began to fade, and I moaned, relaxing into whatever I was on.

The voices began talking again, making my head hurt, yet somehow I fell asleep, my consciousness drifting from me.

When I woke up again I was in my bed at rehab. There was something cold and soothing on my forehead. The hand that had squeezed mine was still there and I looked down, only to see Deidara, his hand clutched around mine, his head was on my bed, the rest of his body was in a chair.

If that was uncomfortable for a normal person I can't imagine how it was for someone who was like a skeleton. I gently squeezed his hand, and he looked up dazedly.

"Morning Danna." he said sleepily and I smirked.

"Morning." I had wanted to say brat but my throat was so dry and aching.

Then Deidara's eyes widened. "Danna!" and suddenly his arms were around me, although his hug hurt and I let out a small whine. He immediately backed up looking concerned.

"Danna did I hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" I croaked, and Deidara frowned, then brightened, going to the small table next to my bed. I blinked and a glass of water was placed in front of my lips, which I drank quickly.

"Slow Danna, slower you'll make yourself sicker un." Deidara warned, then placed his hand on the cloth on my forehead.

"Still cold un, that's good." he said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked, pleased that my voice sounded a little more like me.

"You got the flu Danna." said Deidara, pushing some hair out of my face.

The flu?

"You got really sick, and they gave you something to put you to sleep. It was horrible un, you kept screaming and crying, and they wouldn't let me near you, they were afraid I'd get sick too." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Should you be in here then?"

"Yeah I got my flu shot un, someone's been neglecting." said Deidara almost teasingly. I glared at him, the snuggled into the covers once more.

Deidara stood up and tucked them tighter around me. I smirked.

"Someone likes this nursing deal quite a bit don't they brat?" Deidara looked at me with smile, then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He then allowed his tongue to go lower, licking my neck.

This made me even warmer than before, so I tried to kick off my covers.

"Danna un?" asked Deidara confused.

"It's hot." I whined, and suddenly the bed dipped, and a cold body was pressed towards mine. I looked at Deidara's blue eyes and the smirk he was giving me.

"This cool enough for you un?"

"Deidara get out!" I hissed, but my body was already curving towards him, the coolness of his body a relief to the heat coming from my own.

"You say get out, but your body's begging me to stay." said Deidara, curving his arm around me. "Just rest Danna un, I'll be fine."

My eyes blinked heavy with sleep, and I soon fell asleep against Deidara's cool body.

When I woke up he was gone, and I was alone. This time I felt a little better, the I remembered something, the snake bites on my arm. I pulled it out to take a look, there was one mark from where they'd sedated me with a small bandage over it, but nothing else, just smooth skin.

But I'd been so positive that I'd seen two swollen marks when I'd gotten sick.

The door creaked open and Deidara slunked in, holding something.

"And where were you?" I asked, crossing my arms with a childish pout. Deidara smiled.

"You're awake un!" he said happily, then walked over, dumping whatever he was carrying on a chair, then walking up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He felt the cloth on my head and sighed.

"That's not good it's all warm now un." and removed it, then pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You're still a little warm un, but don't worry Danna you'll be back on your feet in no time!" he then walked off and I heard water running in the bathroom, then he came back and placed a fresh cool towel on my forehead, and I smiled as the cool water dripped down on my face.

"Feel good Danna?" asked Deidara with a smile, and I nodded, then sat up.

"Hey brat, when I was sick did you notice anything funny?"

"Funny?"

"Yeah, like I thought I had snake bites, right here." I said, showing him the spot on my arm. Deidara frowned, then shook his head.

"Maybe you were hallucinating Danna." he offered, "I mean they said your fever was pretty high un."

A loud growl startled me, and I realized I had no idea what time the last time I'd eaten was.

"Hungry Danna un?" asked Deidara. "I could go get you some soup or something."

I nodded and he disappeared out the door, while I curled up in my covers and closed my eyes, just for a few seconds.

"Danna, hey Danna." What seemed like a few minutes later I was shaken awake. I groaned and turned over, only to see Deidara with a bowl of soup sitting in a chair next to me. My stomach growled at the sight of the soup hungrily. Deidara smiled and held out a spoonful of soup, I wasn't even sure what kind it was.

"Open up un." said Deidara with a smile.

"Brat I can." I started, only to have the spoon shoved in my mouth, I determined it was chicken noodle, and swallowed it, the hot liquid medicating to my throat.

"Not funny." I growled and he smiled.

"Oh come on un, stop being so stubborn and let brat help you." said Deidara and I merely opened my mouth without complaint as another spoonful was placed in my mouth.

Soon the soup was gone and I was feeling tired once more. I felt the bed dip as Deidara once again entered the bed and cuddled up next to me.

"You've been eating, right brat?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"A little un, but right now you need to sleep."

"Brat you need to take care of yourself." I scolded, and he frowned.

"I couldn't un, I've been so nervous and it's just been hard." his grip tightened, and I relaxed into it.

"We can talk about it later." I promised, and with that I fell asleep. Deidara glanced at me and smiled, playing with my hair.

Kabuto sat silently, waiting at a bus stop in the town not far from the rehab. The rendezvous point for him and his master. There was a scuffling in his pocket, yet he dared not to unzip it, he knew what was in there, and h doubted it would obey his orders. Soon the bus had pulled up, and he stepped on calmly, walking to the back seat where another person wearing a hood was sitting.

"Where is he?" the stranger hissed as soon as he sat down, and Kabuto opened his pocket as the bright purple snake slithered out. It glared at Kabuto for a few seconds, then noticing the other person it slithered over, its tongue darting out in greeting.

"Manda." he purred, allowing the snake to run up his fingers, he was a small snake, maybe the size of a boa constrictor when purchased from a local pet store.

"How was the mission?" Orochimaru asked, pulling down his hood to glance at his companion as the snake began to crawl up his sleeve to curl into its favorite position around his neck.

"Very good, he bit Sasori as planned, and as the first symptoms of the poison he developed flu like symptoms."

"Good, those will fade, as the bite marks have, but sometime in the near future the poison will constrict his organs causing massive internal pain. It will be a miracle if he survives." said Orochimaru. "And then Deidara will be mine once more."

"And what about Tobi Lord Orochimaru?"

"He did see me." mumbled Orochimaru. "Make sure he is silenced, but we can't risk using Manda again." he said, rubbing the snake's head now that it was once again around his throat. He then handed Kabuto a syringe filled with something.

"I will take care of him." said Kabuto, and Orochimaru smiled as the bus stopped at the hospital.

"Go and don't fail me my servant." Orochimaru warned. Kabuto stepped off the bus, then walked inside the hospital. Noticed as one of the doctor's from Happy Leaf no questions were asked as he walked the halls. He easily located Tobi's room, the boy was sleeping, his body heavily bandaged. Kabuto walked in, looking at the sleeping boy.

"Sorry Tobi." apologized Kabuto, and suddenly the boy opened his eye and looked at him.

"Kabuto san?" he asked weakly, when suddenly Kabuto pulled out the syringe and plunged it into Tobi's shoulder. Tobi's eye widened and suddenly he dropped back down. The poison would paralyze, then kill, giving Kabuto enough time to escape. However the poison was similar to that of a spider common in the area.

It would all be labeled an accident.


	21. Case File: Nagato

I never understood why I became depressed.

Maybe it was because I was like Hidan, but I was bullied for a longer time than that.

Maybe it was the fact that both of my parents were murdered when I was younger. I'd been so young I was only a baby in the cradle. Yet I still had nightmares about the screams that were gibberish to me as a child, and the color red.

The fact that nobody's ever shown me an affectionate side, well not until recently anyway.

Or maybe it was that the first girl I well, uhm, lost my virginity to got pregnant, then without even considering me had an abortion.

To most people I was a freak. I was smarter than most kids in my grade, teachers praised me and everyone always hissed teacher's pet.

It just came natural.

I wore my hair long to cover my eyes. My eyes were a special color, a dull silver which is rare but can occur.

It was funny because from what I've seen in pictures my parents didn't have silver eyes.

I guess I was a freak to them too.

It was the guidance counselor who seemed to notice I wasn't really going down the right path. He called me in once to talk with me, asked me how I was in such. I acted surprised and spoke calmly.

He couldn't help me, nobody could.

It was weird, even if I was having an awesome day where nothing seemed to go wrong I would curl up on the couch and cry. Something was just hurting me so badly.

I ate alot too, and nothing good for me, a bunch of junk food. Comfort food I would call it, going upstairs with an entire pint of ice cream and just not even thinking about it would eat the entire thing.

I gained a bit of weight, but I had a high metabolism, so it wasn't much of a difference.

I hated myself, I hated other people, I hated everything and everyone.

Until my seventh grade year, the year I was admitted to Happy Leaf for what they called an emotional breakdown.

I called it revenge for murder.

Every geek wants to go out with the hot popular cheerleader right? They never get noticed unless someone wants something done for them.

I knew this, and yet I was tricked by her.

The hottest girl in school, she wasn't a cheerleader though, she was on the soccer team. She had long brown hair like fancy chocolate, her eyes were a hazy blue, almost like ice on a river, she was taller than I ways, and she was fully developed.

She came up to me one day, smiling and acting all cute, I was amazed, yet pleased she was paying attention to me of all people.

So I asked her on a and not very subtle of me I know, but her expression brightened and she agreed. She told me about some party, and I told her I would meet her there.

I didn't dress formal, I dressed pretty casually since that was what I observed on TV about teen parties. My hair was over my eyes, I wondered if she'd like them if I showed them to her.

I arrived at the kids house and let myself in, as all the other kids were doing.

It was obvious they were either high or drunk.

"Yo Nagato!"

"Nagato what up buddy!" I looked for the girl, only to have her come out of nowhere and hug me. I suffered a minor nosebleed from her, cleavage.

"Naggy baby where have you been I missed you!" she said, then pulled me into a room.

And we did it.

I must've passed out sometime during the night, because I awoke with a painful thud, that I'd been pushed out of the bed.

"Oh my god." She looked at me on the floor, her face one of terror. It was still night and the party was still raging, but she ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

I took that time to leave, knowing she probably wouldn't remember any of this.

However I was wrong, when a week later one of the jocks came up and slammed me into a locker.

"You got her pregnant you little bastard!" he yelled, and the girl was next to him teary eyed. I only stared in shock.

However a few weeks later she came up and told me she got rid of it.

No gentle words.

Not even asking if I could maybe take care of the baby for her.

She killed my son, or daughter.

I didn't react.

Not until I got home and locked myself in my room, in a closet, for quite a few days. I wouldn't eat, just stay curled in a little ball.

It got to the point where a psychiatrist came and talked to me in my closet.

Then had me removed to Happy Leaf for treatment.

For the first few weeks it sucked.

And then, she came.

Konan, who was like the support I'd always needed, always smiling and praising me. She always managed to find me gummy bears, a snack I'd loved as a kid and could cheer me up on any occasion.

I loved her.

Then Yahiko came.

Konan hates him.I hate him.

He hurts me, but usually stops when Konan yells at him. He likes her, but she's mine.

Or at least, that's what she tells me.


	22. Cleaning Up

I woke up feeling much better than the last time I had. Deidara was cuddled up next to me, a light trail of drool was coming out of his mouth and onto my arm. I twitched, then gently tried to pull my arm off his, only to have him clutch onto it, snuggling into it.

"Danna." he murmured, and I settled closer to him, gently maneuvering him so I could be onto of him. once I was comfortable I plopped down with a content sigh and fell asleep for a little longer.

"Danna un?" When I woke up again I saw Deidara looking at me with a deep blush on his face. "What are you doing un?"

"Sleeping." I moaned, snuggling close to him. His face got a brighter red, and I smiled. He gently placed his hand on my forhead, then brightened.

"You're not warm anymore Danna!"

"Good, now be quiet brat and let's get more sleep." I said.

I wondered how therapy was going, I mean I'd missed I don't know how many secessions.

Deidara looked at me."Why are you lying on top of me un?"

"Cuase you're comfy and I'm seme."

"Hey why do you get to be seme?" nothing but quiet answered Deidara and he looked down to see me sleeping once more. Deidara smiled and put his arms around me.

"You can be seme for now Danna." he said with a sigh, then fell back asleep.

I wok up sometime later, just staring at Deidara's cute face, this boy was born to be an uke. His hair, usually in a ponytail was now fluttered everywhere, I gently took some locks of it in my hand and played with them. The I climbed off Deidara and tried to stand on my own feet. I was a little stumbly, but in a while I had learned to walk somewhat right.

The only thought on my mind was to take a nice warm shower.

I couldn't think of anything that would be better at that exact moment.

Soon I had stripped, I'm still not describing it to you fangirls, and was letting the warm water hit me. It was as if the warm water was purifying my body, ridding me of all those nasty germs.

Suddenly I felt something nice massaging my hair and I closed my eyes, until I realized someone else was in the shower. I spun around, only to see Deidara smiling at me.

And he was wearing his birthday suit.

My face immediately went red, and I could feel what promised to be a gushing nosebleed.

"Danna your nose is bleeding un." said Deidara, holding out a washcloth.

"Brat what the hell are you doing in here!" I snapped. He looked up at me innocently.

"Taking a shower un."

"But why with me!"

"Because it's the first day you're better, what kind of boyfriend would I be if you fell in here and I wasn't there to help? Now turn around and let me finish, you liked it, didn't you un?" The blush remaind on my face and I didn't turn around, so Deidara walked forward and continued his work on my hair, his smiling face in mine.

But we're both, you know.

But it does feel good, and when I finally turn around to let him complete his work that he hugs me around the waist, and I feel a spot warmer than the water, his palm tongues touching where they couldn't before.

"Hey brat?"

"Yes Danna?"

"Don't your hand mouths eat the soap?"

"Sometimes un, but they've learned to stay shut when I'm washing my hair, or someone else's." he says his hands going back to my hair.

I don't even spend that much time on my hair, usually just a quick shampoo and I'm done.

"Alright you can rinse now." said Deidara, gently pushing me into the steady steam of water. I closed my eyes as his fingers worked the suds through my hair.

After that I think I fainted.

I fell backwards I remember my head hitting Deidara's chest, then a soft squeak of "Danna?" and then blackness.

When I came to he was shaking me roughly and yelping my name.

"Brat stop." I muttered, and he did. Water splashed the both of us and he pulled me closer, making me blush even more. He leaned forward and turned off the water, then both hands cradled me close.

"See I told you it was too soon un! You should have rested more." he scolded, and I could only nod, I was exhausted. He got me out of the shower, then got me a towel to wrap around me, then one for himself. I walked out of the bathroom, then sat on one of the beds and blushed.

We'd both been naked, together, in a shower.

Every yaoi fangirl's dream come true.

I felt skeletal arms curve around me, and I turned to see Deidara, thankfully clothed this time, his wet hair in a ponytail.

"Want me to dry your hair un?" he offered, and before I could answer he began to towel dry it. After he got me a clean pair of clothes and looked away while I got changed, which wasn't really necessary since he'd already seen me, but who cares. After I was dressed I got into bed again. Deidara looked at me.

"I have to go to therapy un, will you be okay til I get back?"

"Yeah I'll be fine brat, you worry too much." I said snuggling deeper into the covers. I then fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was out, when my dreams of frolicking in Candyland were interrupted.

I blame the flu for that dream.

The door slammed, pretty loudly, and I bolted up, only to see Deidara, clutching something for dear life, then slipping to the floor, his back against the door. He began sobbing, and I got up out of bed and looked at him.

"Brat?" I asked in worry, he was a complete wreck, sobbing a clutching to whatever was in his arms.

I sighed and walked over to my drawer pulling something out.

Something I saved in case of extreme emergencies.

I pulled it out of the package and rubbed some on my finger.

It always calmed me down when I was anxious or nervous.

Once I had a good amount I gently sat next to Deidara and called his name. When he looked at me I placed my finger on his lips.

"Lick it." I commanded, and he did so, his eyes widening.

"Danna is that?"

"What you act like you've never had it before."

"I haven't in a long time un."

"There's more, but only take what you think you can handle. I don't want you getting sick later."

"Un." he said calmly, and I walked back to my desk, grabbed the bar, and brought it over to Deidara. I snapped it in half and handed him half. He took it wide eyed, then gently broke off a tiny piece and sucked on it.

Man you think the kid never tasted chocolate before.

I then noticed what was in his lap.

Tobi's mask.

That meant one thing.

"Danna un." I looked at him, the tears restarting again. I gently held him as he began crying, and I felt tears streak down my own face too. The chocolate was already working it's magic, making me calmer, yet.

The mask only meant one thing.

Tobi was dead.

Deidara and I stayed that way for most of the night, I persuaded him to eat most of the chocolate, since you know, it has a calming effect on people. When he'd fallen asleep I'd carried him bridal style in the bed, my muscles finally recovered from my sickness. I curled in next to him and cuddled close to him. He looked up at me with blue eyes, and then and there I made a promise.

"I won't leave you brat, ever."

"Un." It was all he could say as he cuddled closer to me.

However later that night I learned the chocolate was a bad idea when I heard the sound of purging, and I sat up and walked to the bathroom, ready to apologize since this time it was my fault.


	23. Return to Therapy

Of course this was a sight I'm sorry to say I'd gotten accustom to since coming here. Deidara leaned over a toilet, barfing up whatever he'd eaten.

This time it was my fault, or at least I was guessing it was. I'd gotten him to eat alot of that chocolate, his stomach probably couldn't handle it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Danna un." Deidara wheezed, and I was at his side in a second, rubbing his back and apologizing over and over again. When it was finally over I went to the sink and got a clean towel and began cleaning off his face, like every other time.

"It's not your fault Danna." said Deidara. "It's not just the food, it's stress."

With that his body shook, and I clamped my hand over his mouth as I usually did if I was early enough to stop a purge. He shook for a second, then swallowed and I let go, leaving him taking deep breaths to calm his body.

"Thanks un."

"No problem brat." I said with a smirk and he glared at me.

"Hey Danna un?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me brat?"

"Why do you call me Danna?"

"..."

"I thought so, come on we have a few more hours before we have to go therapy."

"Are you sure you're up for it un?"

"Of course." I say, climbing back into bed, Deidara following me. He snuggled up close to me, and I gently played with his hair, taking in the scent of the shampoo he'd used on my own hair only yesterday. His soft breathing told me he was finally asleep, and I smiled, my hand gently sneaking under his shirt to finger something I'd seen in the shower.

However it was all flat skin, no bumps of stitching of any kind.

"Are you looking for my tattoo Danna un?" he asked, startling me so bad, I was about to remove my hand, when he placed his hand on my arm, holding it there.

"I was kind of liking that un." I blushed, yet then looked at him confused.

"Tattoo?"

"Of the third mouth un? All stitched up? Yeah, I got it a while ago, I don't know why, I just liked it."

"Aren't you a bit young?" I asked, and he merely smirked.

"I forged my parents signatures, I usually get what I want un." and with that let out a squeak as I tweaked one of his nipples.

"Naughty naughty brat." I said leaning my face next to his and gently nibbling on his ear. He groaned and leaned into me, rubbing his head against my chest.

"Can we do this when I can enjoy it un?" he asked, and I nodded as he fell back asleep.

I then realized he was on top of me.

"You naughty brat." I scolded, biting his neck like a vampire.

Any Edward Cullen jokes fan girls and I will feed you to Hidan.

Not kidding.

He let out another groan, then pulled himself closer.

"Love you un."

"Love you too brat."

A few hours later I had the buzzer wake up, and as if everything was back to normal Hidan's way of greeting the world with a stream of curses. I looked at my sleeping uke, laying on my belly with a content smile. I gently leaned up and kissed him on his forehead, his bright blue eyes full of sleep looked up at me.

"Morning Danna." he said happily, rolling out of bed, and promptly landing on the floor."Owww un!"

"You see this is why I'm seme." I said laughing, hopping out of bed, then helping Deidara regain his bearings before going to the bathroom.

When I come out Deidara's holding Tobi's mask, looking at it so longingly and hopefully.

"I'm sorry Deidara." I whisper, placing an arm on his shoulder, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

"You, you called me Deidara un."

"Yes, I believe that is your name isn't it?"

Is this really what I get for trying to be nice for once?

With that he began undressing, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do it again, mkay un?" he says, almost commanding me.

"Why?" I ask curiously, plopping on the bed, only to have a shirtless Deidara smirk and pin me to the bed.

"Because I'm not your Deidara, I'm your brat." I glared at him, then tweaked his nipple once more, he squeaked again and fell on top of me.

"I found someone's weak spot." I sing, and he glared at me, getting up and throwing a shirt over his naked torso.

The sadness, forgotten for a moment, returned when we go to therapy.

Everyone was quiet, almost sullen. I got a few smiles for being back on my feet, and the orderly in charge, I guess they were giving him a chance, Dr. Craig, was trying to get everyone's mood up.

The Hidan told him to shut his fucking mouth and let them mourn.

Personally I agreed with him, I bet if we had been left alone to just talk we'd probably be better off. Then I noticed something, Itachi wasn't here. Kisame was and he was fidgeting and looking around nervously.

Then came the loud shattering. I don't know how the others reacted, but I pulled Deidara into my arms, and for once he didn't make fun of me, but pushed deeper, trying to hide.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked the question that was in all of our minds and Dr. Craig looked at us sheepishly.

My first thoughts were Yahiko, but he was in the room with us playing with Konan's hair.

So what the heck had that noise been?Well that was answered when Itachi came in, Kisame almost a bit too eagerly walked, well ran, to his friend's side, and Itachi immediately seemed much calmer. Suddenly the door slammed open, and what seemed like a black blur lunged at Itachi, only to be smacked away by Kisame. Dr. Craig immediately stood up as another ran in and restrained the blur.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" I now could see he was a boy, probably younger than us, maybe Tobi's age. The thought of him made my throat dry up for a second.

"You murderer!" he screeched again, until the orderly holding him down produced a needle and shoved it into his shoulder. The boy kept glaring, then mumbled and the orderly released his restraint. The look of hatred however did not fade.

"This is Sasuke, he's going to be our newest patient." said Dr. Craig trying to be cheerful, yet the glares Kisame and this new kid were sharing were a bit on the unnerving side.

It was when we were walking back to the room, when I suddenly felt pressure in my chest. It started gentle, then it was harder and harder.

"Danna?" Suddenly Deidara was in front of me, and the pain released. I took deep breaths trying to settle myself.

"Are you okay un?" I placed my hand on my chest, but the pain had faded.

"Yeah I'm fine brat, don't worry."

Early update! And we see a new character added! Anyway I'm sorry for the shortish chapter, but I have alot to say., sorry in advance for this. First off I want to thank everyone! Not sure if you've noticed but we have passed the 100 review mark! I want to thank all my reviewers, I mean this is huge for me! I've never written a story that was this popular before, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much. Also when I finish Happy Leaf (Don't worry I'm not planning on ending it for quite a while), I'm planning on starting a KakuHida fic! Now I need your opinions on which of these instances to use, the first is a Holocaust plot in which one is a prisoner, the other a guard, one when Kakuzu's uncle hires him in the family bakery and Kakuzu is stuck working with Hidan at the counter, or one in which Kakuzu is forced to be a big brother in order to keep from being left back another year and is stuck being a babysitter to a ten year old named Hidan. Thanks for your time!


	24. Memories Hurt

Ok another author's note, and then on to the chapter! My parents are finally letting me write some more adult stuff, so lemon will be in the upcoming chapters, and yes I did need permission because I wrote another fan fic that had lemon and they weren't too happy about it when they found it, but it's all good now! Anyway I had to take the SATs this week which we all know stands for suck ass test, that's a quote from a movie that I can't remember the name. So that's why this chapter is a bit late. I had to go to a different school, with kids who were older and looked like they could beat me up, and I randomly got invited to a baby shower XD. Anyway on to the chapter!

* * *

I just realized after all this time I've never told you about the phone bank. It's sort of like a bunch of payphones, and they're put in little rooms, completely soundproofed so nobody can here you, but of course there's some kind of wire tap so that the orderlies and therapists and stuff can hear you. My grandmother has called a few times, and usually the others get phone calls as well.

Deidara won't talk to his parents unless I come in with him for some strange reason. So I play with his hair while I listen to him and his parents talk, well more often than not argue, then turn into an all out war in which Deidara slams the phone, then comes to me for support.

His parents are real bastards, hopefully I get to say that to their face someday.

Anyway Deidara and I had been eating dinner, well I had, forcing random bits down Deidara's throat whenever I could, when an orderly came to get me.

"Sasori phone call."

"I'll be back brat." I said, standing up. Deidara watched, then went back to picking at his food. Personally if I were running this place I'd have someone force feeding him, but he'd hate that, he'd cry and whine and all that stuff. I knew how sick it made him to eat, but he was so sick right now.

"Sasori?"

My eyes blinked and I realized the orderly had pushed me into one of the rooms and pushed the phone into my hand. Note to self, stop spacing out so much.

"Hey Granny." I said, sitting in the only chair in the room and looking at my hand boredly. "How're my puppets?"

"The same as usual Sasori, it's not like they're going anywhere." she said with a chuckle. "It's not the same without you here though, they're all just gathering dust."

"I know, I want Deidara to see them."

I'd told her about him before, not that we were a thing, but just that we were friends.

"So what's up?"

"Sasori, you know what next week is, right?"

My blood went cold, and my grip tightened on the phone.

"Yeah."

"I got special clearance for you, I'm."

"I'm not going." My voice was almost robotic sounding to me.

"Sasori but you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything, I can't go."

"They were your parents Sasori!"

"I'm not going to that fucking bomb site!" and with that, much like Deidara usually did I slammed the phone on the hook.

Next week, next Thursday was September 11th.

Officially two years since my parents had died.

I went last year to that place, it was just depressing as they read the names of everyone lost, people were crying, and I was just quiet. I couldn't go back there.

Not again, I wouldn't depress myself like that. I mean my parents can understand, I visit their graves whenever I can, not the ones at the towers, but the graves in the graveyard near our home.

Of course, it's just a rock.

Their bodies were never found.

I got out of them room, only to see my therapist standing out there, Dr. Cinda. Man I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Something wrong Sasori?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"I heard you were going to see your parents next week, listen I know it can be stressful and all but I'm here to help you through it."

"I'll make your job alot easier then, I'm not going." She looked startled.

"What! But Sasori you should at least go pay your respects!"

"I do that all the time, I don't need to go to that shitty place to do that."

"Sasori."

"Look I don't see you standing there while they read off all the names of people who died. I don't see you in pain over anything that happened that day. And you certainly can not understand what it feels like, being in that crowd, crying you heart out, wondering why the fuck some assholes had to take away the only two people that mattered to me in this fucking thing we call life!" I was breathing heavily now, and I realized she was staring at me. I'd screamed the last line pretty loudly, and she was looking at me, with almost pity in her face.

"Sasori, I didn't."

"No you didn't know, because nobody knows." At that I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. At that I ran off.

"Sasori!"

It was always like that, people apologizing saying they knew your pain.

Nobody knows what it's like.

Nobody knows how lonely it is unless they've suffered it themselves.

I don't know how long I was running, until I stopped, then sat on the floor, my head tucked into my knees and began crying.

Really crying, not that few tears that usually slipped from my eyes, not forced ones.

But the first true tears I'd really ever cried at Happy Leaf.

It actually felt pretty good to just cry, and let everything out, all the pain and sorrow.

I didn't want to go next week, because even though I wasn't a little kid, I still remember looking at the ruins, wondering why somebody couldn't have saved them, wondering why I couldn't have stopped it, why somebody else couldn't have died so I could have parents now. Selfish I know, but I couldn't go back there, I couldn't feel that pain again.

I remember walking forward on my own, and looking at the mess. I remember someone putting their hand on my shoulder and whispering that they were sorry.

It was the last time I'd cried.

And here I was, doing it I felt something weird, like someone was trying to pick me up. However I didn't want to look up, instead I stayed in my fetal position. I then felt a soft plop, and uncurled and looked up.

"Hey Danna." said Deidara warmly, sitting next to me, the others were there too, and to my surprise Nagato.

"Nagato saw you crying." said Hidan. "He came to get us, what's up?"

"Memories." I said quietly, leaning into Deidara. They didn't ask questions, only crowded around me and offered words of comfort.

I have to admit it, these were the best damn friends I'd ever had.


	25. Naughty Brat

Deidara let me lean on him for a while, the others left, knowing we needed our time. Wet tears gently dripped form my eyes, and this time Deidara stoked my hair.

"Danna, what's wrong un?" Deidara asked softly, "Did someone upset you un?"

"No, it's not that, it's just." I took a deep breath. "You know what next week is, right brat?"

"September?"

"September what you idiot." I said. He looked insulted for a second, then realization seemed to hit him.

"Oh Danna." and with that he pulled me closer. "I'm so sorry."

"My grandmother wants me to go to New York with her, to pay my respects."

"Then why don't you Danna?" asked Deidara with a smile. "New York is pretty this time of year, and none of us ever get to leave rehab."

"I can't." I said, "It's just going there doesn't change anything. It's just a bunch of crying, and then I remember them." He closed his eyes and the faces came back to him. "And it just hurts so much to remember them, and then realize they're not there anymore."

"Poor Danna." Deidara whispered, his arms encasing me in a protective hug. "I can't imagine what it feels like."

Gently he began kissing my forehead, the tongues from his hand mouths wet the back of my shirt, leaving what I felt to be warm drool stains. I leaned into him, needing him now than more ever.

"You're the only thing I have left Deidara." I whispered.

"That's not true un! You have your grandmother!"

"She's not what I need though, do you think I would've tried to kill myself if she was perfect? After that, she changed too, she wasn't the loving person I knew, she got cold."

"When you needed her most." Deidara whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

I'd needed her to become my parent, and yet she'd left me almost to fend on my own. Sure we had moments, but it wasn't enough.

"Don't worry Danna, I won't leave you." said Deidara, "I promise."

"So did they." I said back, a bit coldly, so Deidara looked a bit hurt.

"You know I made puppets of them, they're my best work, they're in a box under my bed." I smiled at the thought of the two puppets, larger than my marionettes, they were about the size of me actually, they weren't real puppets, of course I gave them strings and everything but they're more like carvings. "I worked to make them perfect. I used to play with them every night." That was true, I'd have little parties with them, and act them out, I'd make up voice to try and sound like them, to praise me and say they loved me.

It wasn't the same.

"I love you Danna." came Deidara's voice, and I looked up at him. "I love you more than anything un."

"Even your art?"

"Even my art un! And I promise I'm not fleeting like my art, I'm eternal."

"Admitting my art is better than yours brat?" He gave me a small smile, and I knew he was happy he had cheered me up somewhat.

"Your art sucks un."

"Now that's not nice."

"Neither is this un!" And with that he had me flat on my back, my wrists pinned.

"Oh yeah I'm so afraid." I said rolling my eyes.

"You will be." said Deidara threateningly, and soon my wrists felt warm and wet, the tongues working their magic of relaxing, yet making my body completely tense up. And with that came the feeling I usually got when Deidara got me in the position.

Yes I got hard.

Deidara let out a low growling noise, almost a purr and as he glanced down at me. "My cute little Danna."

"Brat I said I'm on top, get the hell off me!"

"Just let me ease your pain Danna." said Deidara calmly, leaning down and nibbling on my ear. Great, now to add to the growing discomfort in my pants I was getting really hot.

"Deidara." I moaned, and he gave my ear a hard bite, enough to draw blood which I felt him licking a few seconds later.

"Now now un, what did I say about that?" he whispered, and I shrugged.

"It sounds weird to moan brat now doesn't it?" Suddenly his thin leg went into my lap, and I gently felt him brush my, well you know. He seemed to think to himself for a moment, then shook his head.

"Looks like you need a little more Danna."

A little more? A little more what, I was already as hard as a fucking rock. Suddenly his hands released my wrists and jammed his hands in my pants, the tongues licking eagerly at my hips, gently going more downward, and more, and more, until.

"Oh god." I said with a deep breath, damn it, what the hell was he going to do?

"Hmm I think that's enough." said Deidara, sounding pleased with himself.

"Enough what?" I asked, when suddenly I felt a hard jolt of pain on the tip of my hard member. I gave a small yelp, and Deidara grinned.

"Like it unnnnn?" he asked, pure seduction in his voices as the other one gently began to lick up and down it.

Needless to say my breathing had increased, whether it was for the fact I was kind of scared, I mean I'm a virgin here, or for the fact that this was the best thing I'd ever felt in my life, eh I guess I'll never know.

"More, Deidara." I begged, only to have him lean down and bite on my neck, sucking gently.

"What did I say?" he hissed angrily. The bite was harder than last time, leaving my skin sensitive.

"Sorry brat." and with that my pants were off, I was naked, with a lust filled Deidara staring at me. He then leaned down and licked my member, causing a twinge of pleasure to fill me.

"Danna like?" asked Dediara, then biting down on it, causing me to shake with pleasure. He then began sucking, his tongue continuously teasing.

I felt something tighten, and tighten, until.

"Deidara!" I yelled as I cummed in his mouth, I guess it surprised him or something because he choked and spat some of it back out, coughing hard.

"That's disgusting." I said panting as I looked at the sheets, and the part of my body now covered in my own semen.

"Sorry un, the computer didn't say it would be so forceful." he said, walking off to the bathroom. I flopped onto the bed and panted, unable to move when I felt something cool around my area. I looked to see Deidara cleaning up his mess, lovingly and gently. I frowned, seeing he was still in all his clothes.

"Deidara don't you."

"It's alright Danna un." he said, gently removing my sheets and bringing over the ones from his bed, after a few days we hadn't needed them and just left them on his bed, just in case. "You just sleep, poor thing, you're so exhausted." He turned only to see me fast asleep. He giggled. Probably the first time he's had that happen to him.

Kabuto frowned from his peeking spot, right behind the door, opened just a crack. He watched as Deidara climbed into the bed, setting a sleeping Sasori on his lap and calling him names and playing with his hair.

Not good, not good at all. Lord Orochimaru would be displeased his lover was going to be soiled by another man.

There was no time for the poison to kick in.

Something had to be done, and now.

* * *

First attempt at writing lemon, hope you guys enjoy it! I really tried, but I've never witten it before so it was a bit difficult. Anyway for random news I have gotten back to my childhood love of Code Lyoko! Yeah, just thought I'd say that. So yeah, nothing else to say. XD


	26. Losing Everything

"Danna, wakey wakey." I groaned and turned over. "Come on Danna, it's time for breakfast, you need to get up!"

"Five more minutes brat." I said sleepily, digging my face back into the pillow. I felt a gentle stroking on my spine and I immediately tensed a bit.

"Now Danna, or they'll think you're sick again." I sat up gently and rubbed my eyes. Deidara squealed."You're so cute Danna!"

"Don't think all this cute stuff is going to let you keep being seme." I growled. "That was your one and only time brat."

"Whatever you say Danna." said Deidara with a shrug. I decided to take a shower because of last nights fun activities. Soon the warm water was on me, and I half expected Deidara to come in.

My wishes came true about halfway through when I felt someone gently scrubbing my back. I turned to see Deidara frowning.

"Why do you always turn around Danna?"

"Because normal people do not shower together."

"And we're normal, un?" Deidara asked with a laugh. "Now come on un, this time you're washing my hair." He said it as though it would be a punishment, however I loved every single second of it. He used scented shampoo a definitive trait of a manly man, and I swear I got high off of it. However halfway through the wash I noticed him wincing.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, my fingers gently rubbing his head. He smiled.

"No un, it's from my hair. I constantly lose my hair because of my purging, and new ones try and grow in, but they itch like crazy and I keep scratching them so my scalp is raw in some places."

"Looks like I'll have to keep you from scratching." I said as I pushed him gently in front of the water.

In reality, it was really uncomfortable to shower with him. You just saw how emaciated he was, sure he'd put on a few pounds, but his bones still stuck out enough that his skin looked like it would rip with almost any movement.

"Conditioner too Danna." he said handing me another bottle.

"And you think you deserve to be seme why?" I asked as I squirted the stuff into my hand. He rolled his eyes, yet sighed with delight when I gently began to rub the conditioner in his hair. It was the same scent as his shampoo, so five more minutes of me getting loopy off it.

"Danna gentler." Deidara muttered, and I went softer, making sure to coat each lock of hair with the goop, when suddenly we heard a knocking on our door, not sure how we heard it since the water was running, but Deidara leaned over and turned the water off so we could hear clearly.

"Deidara? Sasori?" At that Deidara started freaking.

"It's Kabuto un! If he catches us like this!"

"What?" I yelled to Kabuto.

"Sasori you have a visitor, is Deidara in there with you?" he asked curiously. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Danna!" Deidara whispered giving me a shake, I put my hand over his mouth.

"He got some of my paint on him, and I'm the only one who knows how to get it off." I was secretly thankful I'd worked on my puppets yesterday and accidentally left one of my containers of paint open, it was a good cover.

"Oh. Well you have a visitor, finish up in there and report outside as soon as possible." And with that we heard him walk out of the room. To me it didn't sound like he believed us.

"Idiot." I muttered with a laugh, when Deidara smacked me on the shoulder. "What the hell was that for brat?"

"You gave me a heart attack un! I mean I thought you were turning us in un!"

"And why would I do that?" I asked, "When I haven't had the chance to be seme yet?" Deidara giggled, gently pressing his lips to mine happily.

"Go on un, you have a visitor." said Deidara as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. In a few minutes I was dressed and stepping outside of our room, I wasn't expecting Deidara's hand to close around mine. I turned to look at him, his hair was still wet and he smiled.

"I'm curious un."

"Sasori!"

"Granny Chiyo?" I asked, staring at the old woman who had been waiting in the hallway. Deidara's hand slipped from mine and his eyes widened.

"Oh right, Granny Chiyo this is Deidara, Brat this is my grandmother."

"Nice to meet you un!" said Deidara happily holding out his hand, my grandmother smiled, taking Deidara's hand.

"I've heard much about you from Sasori." she said with a smile.

"You talk about me alot huh Danna un?" asked Deidara, I glared at him.

"Don't flatter yourself brat." He laughed, then his hand went for mine again which I gladly took.

I noticed a flicker of something in my grandmother's eyes.

It wasn't anger, or disappointment, or anything like that.

It almost seemed amused, like, she was happy for me?

"Sasori, I came to talk to you about next week, I really need you to come Sasori, I can't do that alone."

"But why, I mean every time I go back it hurts me, it does nothing but make me feel worse. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, I'm trying to help myself."

"Sasori please." said my grandmother.

"You should go un." said Deidara with a small smile. I looked at him, wondering if he remembered what happened last night, the entire breakdown. "You have no idea how hard it is to get someone out of rehab for even an hour? Just go, say hi to your parents for me."

I looked at him who was gently smiling, back to my grandmother who was looking hopefully.

"This is the last year." I muttered, earning a hug from my grandmother.

"Thank you Sasori."

I turned to Deidara with a glare in my eyes. "You owe me."

"When you come back, you're seme un." I smirked.

"When I get back, that night."

"Deal Danna."

* * *

The next morning I was to leave rehab for a week, only to return for treatment. I'd have an orderly bring me to the airport where I would meet my grandmother. I'd have to call rehab every night and talk to my therapist, but then they'd let me talk to Deidara, and he promised to be sitting by the phone, waiting for my call.

It was a pretty sucky morning, I woke up before Deidara and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left, making him smile, then turn around and cuddle his pillow tighter. I smiled, running my finger through his hair, reluctant to leave him, but stepped out of the room with my bag. The bag contained the essentials, except for one thing.

Hiruko.

I figured he could keep brat company.

To make my morning even better Kabuto was going to drive me, which was so fucking perfect. We were taking one of the little cars the place owned. I was welcome to sit in the front, but instead preferred to sit in the back. Soon we were on our way, it was about a half hour trip, and I was just leaning on my bag, when suddenly Kabuto started talking.

"I'm sorry about this Sasori, honestly I really am."I looked up dazed and confused, what the hell was he talking about.

Suddenly the car began drifting.

Into the other lane.

So cars were coming straight at us.

"Kabuto!" I shrieked, immediately trying to get into the front and grab the wheel. He grabbed me by my shoulder and violently threw me back, not that it hurt, but still.

"You ruined Lord Orochimaru's specimen." he said glaring. "You ruined his fuck buddy, his little angel. I'm afriad I can no longer allow you to interfere, Lord Orochimaru will forgive me."

My eyes glared at him, when I noticed another car coming straight at us, trying hard to swerve but I knew they wouldn't make it. I placed myself between the back and the front seat, tucked up my knees and cradled my head, just as the other car smashed into us, the force causing both cars to go off the road, or something.

I'm pretty sure I got knocked out for a while, because I woke up a few, no I can't say that, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I moaned, the pain was intense in my head, although the true agony was when I tried to move my knee. I'd managed to get my door open, it hadn't been smashed in or anything, and tried to escape, only to have complete and utter agony meet me, and almost black out when I tried to move my left leg. Must've been from the impact of my knee hitting the seat in front of me.

I was alive.

I fucking lived.

I'm starting to think I'm immortal, and now I sound like Hidan, just freaking perfect. Soon the pain was too great for me, and I felt myself blacking out once more, but before I did, I was able to see one sight that gave me pure satisfaction.

Kabuto was laying back in the driver's seat, I noticed that the front of the car had been packed in, in short Kabuto had been crushed. Blood was running out of his mouth, and I had no doubt he was dead.

Orochimaru had lost his little fucking spy.

* * *

I woke up in a place that I'd seen before. The hospital, same annoying beeping monitor, same ugly colored walls, although as a nice surprise my wrists weren't chained down this time.

"Sasori!" I turned to see an elderly woman sitting next to my bed. I was scared.

"Who are you?"

"Sasori it's me Granny Chiyo." she said, reaching out a hand calmly to touch me. I backed into the sheets and started screaming.

She could've been a pedifile for all I knew!

She looked hurt and confused at the same time, and soon doctors had rushed in. Now I was crying because I'd tried to get out of the bed, but my knee was so out of it that it had hurt like hell to move it that tiny inch. I felt a small tingle of pain in my arm, and then I blacked out again.

* * *

When I came to the second time, I didn't wake up fully at first. My limbs were still numb, but I could hear and feel. I felt something cold on my head, and short jerks every now and then.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Now that sounded familiar. "If we get caught."

"We won't un, and besides, he likes this." I groaned softly, and the voices stopped.

"Is he waking up again? Deidara if he wakes up and starts screaming we're busted!"

"Hidan shut up un!" My eyes opened, at first the images were bleary, but then the images of two teens came clear to me. They both glanced at each other and I frowned.

"Hi Sasori." said the blonde one softly, and he gently touched my cheek. "I'm just washing your hair un, you liked that remember?"

"Who are you?" My face became afraid, and the boy's voice became unsteady.

"Remember Danna, I'm Deidara. Anorexic, blind in one eye?" He made it sound like a joke, but I could hear his voice unsteadying. "You loved me un."

"I don't remember." I said trying hard to think, and the boy began to cry, not just cry but sob hysterically. The boy next to him patted his back. I knew I'd gone to far then.

"Geeze brat, you really need a sense of humor." At that his head immediately picked up and the other boy stared.

"You, you remember me un?"

"Yes brat I remember you, and I'd like to ask you and Hidan what you two think you are... Owwww!" I yelped as Deidara literally launched himself on me, of course hitting my knee, and started nuzzling and cuddling me, kissing my lips every chance he could get.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me Danna! I knew it!" he said, sitting back on the bed. At that moment the door opened, and a few doctors came in, along with Itachi, Kisame, and Nagato who all shared the same expression as a puppy who got caught chewing the slippers. Then Dr. Sayra came in.

"Deidara what are you?" she asked shocked, when Deidara cut in.

"He remembers me un! And Hidan too."

"Why is everyone questioning my memory!" I asked angrily, gently shifting to make room so Deidara could lie next to me, and seeing stars when I moved my leg.

"Sasori don't move." warned one of the doctors. "You dislocated your kneecap, we had to operate on it, and it's still unsure if a second operation is necessary.

Oh this sounded like fun. Suddenly the old woman walked in again.

"Why is she here?" I asked, and Deidara looked at me.

"She's your grandmother un, remember?" I shook my head.

"Are you playing with me un?"

"No brat I seriously don't know her." I said, rubbing my head.

"I don't remember her."


	27. Home at Last

Sorry for the delay! Fancficiton was not allowing me to update, but as promised here are your two new xchapters! The case file will be coming later today.

* * *

Deidara shivered, severely missing his Danna.

It had been a few weeks since I had been admitted to the hospital, and he was getting lonely. He'd been purging a bit more, he was nervous as hell, and was refusing any food, returning an old threat of giving him a feeding tube. Not a normal feeding tube mind you, this was one that was inside the stomach and stuck out a bit of the belly button. You merely had to inject nutrients into it that would be used by the entire body and were extremely hard to purge out. However if Deidara managed to get a syringe it would be even easier for him to clear out his system.

He was currently curled in a ball, trying hard to get warm. Ever since I'd left he'd been sleeping alone, freezing cold like before I had come. Deidara shivered once more, muttering my name in his sleep.

"Danna."

"You sure talk a lot in your sleep brat." I muttered, sitting on the bed and taking off my brace.

Yes I'd finally been discharged from that horrible place once again!

My knee was fine, my doctors merely told me to wear my brace and try not to baby it and it would be fine. They also mentioned something about physical therapy but I wasn't paying attention. I was supposed to be discharged earlier this morning, but something held us back, not sure what.

It had been pretty late when I'd returned, well home as I called it now, and I'd just gotten into our room. I didn't have to sleep with the brace so I gently removed it, carefully placing it on the floor next to the bed, then making myself comfortable. After weeks of sleeping in that uncomfortable hospital bed it was like heaven to me. I glanced at Deidara, smiling at him softly.

"Come here brat." I whispered, pulling him into my arms. He let out a shiver at my warm touch, then squirmed over to me, hitting my bad knee once, but we had no other troubles as he made himself comfortable in his grip.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. I saw his eye blink open and he looked at me sleepily.

"Hiya Danna."

"Hi brat."

"I'm sleepy un."

"Then go back to bed idiot." I said with a snicker.

"Good idea un." he said, rolling over so his face was in mine and placing his own arm around mine. I looked at him silently counting down the seconds.

Suddenly his eye opened. "Danna?"

"Brat I thought we agreed on sleeping." I said teasingly.

"Danna you're home!" Deidara said happily, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I returned the kiss, enjoying every second of it, damn how much I missed him. We were still kissing, when I noticed an ugly thing hanging from my desk's chair.

"Ugh brat what the hell is that?" I asked breaking the kiss to Deidara's disappointment. Deidara looked in the direction, then looked back at me confused, getting up and retrieving the object.

"This Danna?"

"Yes that, what the hell is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Danna, this is Hiruko, you made him, remember?"

"I made him?"

"Yeah, he's your favorite un."

"But he's so creepy." I said with a shudder.

Suddenly Deidara looked extremely panicked.

"Danna what's the best kind of art?"

"It's eternal you idiot." I said, giving him a gentle thump on the head. He sighed with relief, then yawned once more.

"Danna, I'm not breaking our little promise, but it's late and, well I don't really want to, you know, tonight." He looked up at me hopefully and I smirked.

"With my fucking knee brat I don't think I'll be able to for a while."

"Good."

I gave him a look.

"Well when Orochimaru did it I was so sore Danna, it hurt." I smiled, taking his hand and sticking it under my shirt, letting the mouth lick my chest as I let out a small groaned and leaned in, licking his neck gently.

"When I do it, it won't hurt at all." I promised, then yelping as the hand mouth found a nipple and bit it gently. Deidara blushed, knowing exactly where the mouth was. "Brat." I mumbled as he gingerly bit my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him beginning to lick and rub him gently, kissing his neck and everywhere on his face.

"Danna, I'm sleepy un." I looked at my exhausted brat who looked ready to collapse.

"Alright brat, we'll have some fun later." I promised, about to lay down next to him, when he pulled my arms so I was laying on top of him, my knee ached a little, but this was just so comfortable.

"Night Danna." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night brat." Came my mumble as I fell asleep in his arms.


	28. Late Night Fun

"Danna un!" The happy cheer drove me out of my much needed sleep and I looked up to see Deidara smiling at me.

"Good morning br." I started to say brat, when an overexcited Deidara pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tightly, I hugged back, then frowned, my hands gently feeling his body. And what freaking time was it?

Did he lose a few pounds?

"Brat, have you been eating properly?" Deidara snuggled closer.

"Let's talk about that later un, sorry I woke you up, I'm just so happy un!"

"You haven't been eating, have you!" I asked angrily pushing him away from me, he looked at me with a bit of shock.

"Danna?"

"Brat you can't keep doing this every time something happens." I said with an annoyed tone. He looked at me hurt, and I sighed. "Dei, if you keep doing this you'll get sick, and if something were to happen to you." My arms wrapped around his body again.

"I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm sorry un." I felt the shoulder of my shirt get wet as he began crying.

"Deidara." I whispered, rubbing his back in a soothing motion, and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back, Deidara kissing and licking my neck. "Brat." I moaned gently, trying to flip him.

"Let me help Danna." He purred, gently flipping so I was on top. I wasn't sure if my brace should be on for this, but at the moment I wasn't caring, soon Deidara's hand mouths were under my shirt, gently trying to get it off as I tried to pull off his.

Soon we were both naked, and I began to let my instincts take over, plus what kids had told me at school, finally rumors and boastful stories were coming in handy.

I felt Deidara's hand's begin to lick my hips, caressing my gently. He gently moved to my hard member and a tingle went through my entire body as his mouth egan to lick it. I grabbed one of his wrists.

"My turn brat." I said, kissing his chest, licking him in some spots, making him moan with excitement.

"I'm ready Danna."

"You sure brat?"

"Yeah un, this time I'm going to enjoy this un." I gently held my hand in front of Deidara's entrance .

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be un." I had barely gone in with one finger, when he almost screamed with pain, which I muffled as best I could with my other hand. Tears were running down his face.

"Shit brat what did I do?"

"It hurts un, really bad." he whimpered, what was I doing wrong?

Oh, right, how could I forget that?

I stuck my fingers in his mouth and he looked at me confused.

"Suck." was my command and he gently did, still as confused and innocent looking as ever. The sucking however, was such a soft gentle pulling, and I could only imagine the pleasure he'd given me weeks earlier. When I felt like there was enough saliva I removed my fingers and gently positioned them in front of his entrance again.

"Again Danna?" he asked, panting gently. I nodded.

"This won't hurt as much, I promise." And with that my finger gently slid in.

"Ah Danna." he whimpered a little, but seemed to calm as the finger went in. After a while I placed another, causing him to take a deep breath and endure it, this time however there was no whimper, and by the third time his eyes were closed and h gave a small moan, his face was covered in sweat. He opened his eye and looked at me, that little bang of hair was off his blind eye and he was staring at me, smiling softly.

God damn it I wanted him so badly.

Finally I removed my fingers, hearing a tiny whimper of displeasure from Deidara, until I gently began to slide my member into his entrance. He let out a small cry, and then gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white, letting out small moans of pain. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"It's ok, brat, it won't hurt as much soon." I said, trying to soothe him. Then I must have touched his pleasure spot because he let out a soft moanish squeak and I felt a tingle to go through my body as well.

"Sasori." His voice was a whisper. I gently pulled myself out, then pushed through again, his whine this time was more hungry, and he looked at me with a bit of a smirk. "

That the best you can do Danna?" I began to go faster, and he began panting heavily, a twinge going through his body every time I hit his pleasure spot.

"Oh god Sasori!" he screamed loudly, I was enjoying every moment of this.

"Sasori!"

"Deidara!" Our voices screamed each other's name, until finally I cummed inside of Deidara. I smirked as he nearly passed out and I removed myself from him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to have them shoot wide open when I began licking his still hard member.

"Now now brat, don't hold it in." I scolded, then took it into my mouth. Deidara groaned.

"Oh Sasori Danna." I smirked at him, my tongue gently caressing him length, and I gently began to suck. It seemed like no time at all when Deidara finally cummed, although unlike brat I didn't choke on it, instead I swallowed all of it.

Deidara seemed embarrassed by it however.

"Sorry un."

"You're supposed to do that." I said panting as I collapsed on top of him. "Fuck my knee hurts now."

"Worth it though un?"

"Definitely, definitely worth it." I said catching his lips and we kissed as our tongues gently fought for dominance, Deidara's too tired to put up that much of a fight. Finally we broke the kiss and just looked at one another. Deidar aonce again got me to lay on top of him.

"Night un."

"Night brat." I said happily, curling up on top of him.


	29. Case File: Zet and Su

Have you ever kissed someone?

That sparky feeling of pure bliss, the magic you feel when you find the one you want to be with your entire life?

The raw emotion that you want them and no one else and you would do anything to protect them?

I have that feeling, I'm madly and crazily in love with someone. I'm in love with my twin brother, Su.

He's perfect, a copy of me in every single way! I love how he talks, how he sleeps, how his mouth tastes like orange soda.

He's my soul mate.

We've always been together, usually people stayed away because of our eyes, our hair, even the weird way our bodies were colored. When we were little adults called it cute and adorable, they loved seeing us together. They'd dress us up, they'd take us places, they even squealed like fangirls when we spoke at the same time.

For them it was nothing, but to us it was a bond nobody could sever.

At night when we were alone in bed, I'd kiss Su, and he'd kiss back. For a while when we were younger we didn't know what it meant for us. However as we got older my feeling grew more intimate, I loved my brother so much. People still stared at us, whispering words that I couldn't hear, that I didn't care to hear, all that mattered to me was that we were happy, and that noody could tear us apart. It was when we were caught kissing in the janitor's closet at school that we were sent to rehab, they found it disgusting, but I happen to like who I am.

I am a homosexual and proud of it.

* * *

I don't love him, it's horrible and cold, but I do not love my brother Zet.

Yes I am a homosexual, I enjoy the company of men more then woman, I don't know why or how but I just do.

When I was younger I felt like Zet was the only person in the world for me, but as we grew I realized there were other options.

When I went home and talked to the plants in my garden, Zet and I both had our own separate gardens in our backyard and yes I talked to my plants. It helps them grow or something. Not that they ever answered my questions, but I realized that I didn't love my brother, it was only, well, just twin stuff. I didn't see any boys at school I was interested in, other than the jocks but you know how they are, always with cheerleaders. I'd considered becoming a cheerleader myself, but that would just look awkward, Me, in a bright purple and yellow cheer outfit?

I'd burst out laughing at the thought.

However my brother loved me, and I hated to hurt his feelings, I didn't see what was the matter with a few kisses here and there.

Then I feel in love at first sight when we first got to rehab, Tobi our roommate.

He was everything my brother wasn't, funny, outgoing, hyper like a squirrel.

To me he was my soul mate. He'd shown me what he looked like without his mask, I've traced the scars over and over again, kissing him instead of my brother. Tobi tasted better then Zet ever could.

And then he had to die. He left me, just when we were about to announce to the entire rehab our love. Then I could've gone home! I'm not some sicko who is lovey dovey with my brother! I'm just a normal boy.

Why can nobody see that?

* * *

Small author's note, sorry for the late update, it's been a while since I could sit and type. I'm sorry this case file is a bit short, in all honesty I had no idea what I could really write for these two so I tried my best. Abyway, enjoy this and the next chapter!


	30. Relieving the Pain

A loud knocking drove me out of my comfortable sleep. I looked down to see my uke brat fast asleep with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back, when the knocking continued. Deciding to let Deidara sleep in I climbed off him gently and went to answer the door, when I realized number one I was completely naked, and number two I wasn't going to really be walking today as my knee lurched with pain causing me to stumble, then fall to the ground with a whine.

Damn I was sore too.

I forced myself up, got my clothes on, thank god for shorts, much easier to put on then pants and stumbled towards the door, ignoring my now throbbing knee.

Note to self, next time I decide to participate in sexual intercourse, wear my knee brace.

I opened the door, groaning as the light from the hallway hit my eyes.

"Ah Sasori." I looked up to see Dr. Sayra standing there.

"Good morning." I said with a yawn.

"Sasori, we were a bit concerned since Deidara missed his therapy and weigh in this morning, is he ok?"

Of course I'm not important.

"Yeah, he just got a bit excited when I came home." I said, smirking at the thought of how hard he had gotten, yup he'd been pretty excited alright. "He's sleeping right now though."

"It's understandable, just tell him to come tomorrow, and I'll be expecting to see you as well Sasori."

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a fake smile as she turned her back and I closed the door, then literally sank to the ground, straightening out my leg and trying to relieve some pain.

"Danna?" came a sleepy grunt, and I watched as Deidara rolled in bed, then gave a squeak of pain, then fell out of the bed. "Oww, Danna I can't get up!" he whined.

"Brat can you throw me my brace?" I asked, he was laying right next to it. After a few tries, simple explanation Deidara throws like a girl, I had my brace and was placing it on my knee. Once it was on, the pain seemed to fade to just a throb.

"Danna I'm glad you're comfortable un, but can you get me up?" Deidara asked. I laughed and walked over to him, then picked him up bridal style.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Bed." He said with a groan as I gently placed him on the bed, watching as he let out a tiny whimper. "I'm sore Danna." He whimpered as I began to rub my fingers up and down his spine, causing him to arch a little and then whine.

"It's ok brat, nothing we have to do today, you just rest." I cooed softly and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Danna." And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more. I smiled and decided to go get something to eat, and probably bring something back for brat. I had just closed the door, when a voice scared the shit out of me. "Finally lost your virginity?" I turned to see Hidan's smug face.

"Damn it Hidan, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Appear out of fricking nowhere, and shouldn't you be in therapy or killing something?"

"I wish." He looked at me with a small smirk. "So, puppet boy lost his virginity." He snickered once more, and I nodded.

"Yes, yes I have."

"So let me guess, Dei's being a sore little uke huh?" he asked. I glared at him. "Experienced it myself, look Kakuzu's got some medicine that might make him feel better." A confused look from me made him roll his eyes. "Let's just say I've been in Deidara's position before." He admitted sheepishly.

"And they don't know about it because?" By they I meant the orderlies.

"He put a fake label on it, it looks like some kind of skin cream." said Hidan laughing. "They're such fucking idiots, anyway you want it?" I thought for a second.

"Is it sanitairy?"

"It's not like you shove the tube up his ass." said Hidan. "You just put it on your finger and you shove that."

"Hidan I don't need a mental picture!" I interrupted him and he smirked.

"Come on, Kakuzu will tell you what to do."

"So you're an uke?"

"So what of it?" asked Hidan. "What's wrong with being an uke?"

"Nothing it just seems with your personality you'd be the one on top." Hidan glared.

"So let me guess you were uke too?"

"Seme."

"Seriously, after what that brat's been through he let you be seme?" asked Hidan with a laugh. "Honestly I didn't think the brat would let anyone else ride him." At that I glared at Hidan as he snickered.

Soon we'd gotten to his room an Kakuzu showed no emotion as usual, told me how to use the medicine, and went back to doing, whatever he was doing while Hidan sat on his desk, calling Kakuzu's name seductively.

It was scary as hell.

I left the room quietly, ignoring the sounds that followed as I left. As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into Sasuke. I hadn't seen him much at all really, and he just glared at me.

"Watch your back." he warned, and with that walked away. I merely looked confused and watched as he walked, what the fuck did he mean by that?

I began to wonder if I should consider that a threat or not, when without even realizing it I'd found my way back to our room, and I'd forgotten to get something to eat, but I guess Deidara's comfort was more important than my hunger. He was fast asleep when I got in the room. I gently pulled the covers off him and moved him to expose his entrance. However before I could do anything he opened his eyes, promptly screamed probably thinking I was some kind of attacker, then kicked me in the chest hard enough so that I landed on my back looking like a flipped over bug. My back was now throbbing, which combined with my knee and other sore parts was just, you know a totally fun time.

"Danna?" Deidara asked, and I saw him worm his way over to look over the side of the bed.

"No the boogeyman." I said sarcastically.

"What the hell were you doing!" he nearly yelled at me, glaring angrily.

"I was trying to make you feel better." At that he gave me a confused look. I held up the tube of medicine. "I got this, it'll help you."

"Then why were you looking like you were about to you know?"

"It's got to be applied there." At that Deidara went bright red as I stood up.

"You want it or not?"

"Ok un." He said, I got back on the bed and gently positioned him once again. I got some of the medicine on my finger and gently inserted it into his entrance. He let out a whine at first and shuddered, but seemed to relax into it.

"Better?" I asked hopefully when it was over.

"Yeah un." He replied, gently trying to make himself comfortable. I placed the covers over him and kissed him.

"You're leaving again un!" he asked, I looked at him.

"You want me to stay?"

"Don't lovers usually stay together after they have sex?" asked Deidara, and I shrugged only seeing a few scenes in movies, but I didn't know how boy on boy sex worked. I smiled and got into the bed next to Deidara.

"Great now I have to move again un."

"You're the one who wanted me here in the first place brat."

Soon he was snuggled close to me, his eyes closed and his hair a mess. I prayed silently to myself that this would lead to a shower session the next morning.


	31. A Nightmare

Deidara's whimper woke me up and some random hour in the middle of the night. His arm wasn't around me as usual. I sat up and yawned, looking over to see him curled in a tight ball, letting out another whimper.

"Brat?" I whispered, confused with sleep, when I moved forward a little and an uncomfortable wetness touched my leg. I looked down confused, and that's when the smell hit me.

Deidara had wet the bed, and probably had no idea he had done so.

I sighed, leaning over about to give him a shake, when he let out another whine.

"Don't un." he begged some invisible person, well to me anyway. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears seemed to be streaking his face.

"Brat?" I asked gently, touching his shoulder, he shuddered again and pulled away from me.

"No un, no! No!" his voice raised and he cried out again.

"Deidara? Deidara!" I said louder and louder and gave him a shake that made him cry out again and shiver in my arms. My fear took and I did the one thing I could do.

The noise was louder than I expected and Deidara's eyes were wide open, fear evident in his face. He was terrified, and at that second threw up a bit on the bed. He coughed hard and I stood up, ignoring everything and picked him up bridal style. I saw the mark on his face glowing red from where I had slapped him.

He cringed, but allowed me to carry him. I took him in the bathroom, planning on cleaning him up a bit and getting him back in bed.

"Danna." his whisper was soft. "You, you hit me un."

"I'm sor."

"No it's ok Danna." he said softly. "It got me out of there."

I wondered where there was, but the fact remained that Deidara was still covered in his own pee.

"Deidara can you take off your clothes for me?" I asked, I wasn't sure if his nightmare was going to cause him to be defensive about that kind of stuff. At first he shook his head, but then gently began to take them off.

"Ok Diedara I'm not going to hurt you ok?" I promised. I wet a towel and began giving him a poor excuse for a sponge bath, I'd give him a proper cleaning in the morning. His eyes watched me like a hawk.

"You smell lovely." I told him, trying to get a laugh and my heart lifted when he smiled a bit. I continued my cleaning, until I got to his member. I looked up at him and he nodded gently, allowing me to continue. Soon he was cleaned, well as cleaned as I could get him. I got up, tossing the towel in the corner, then went to go get him fresh pajamas, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go un." he whispered.

"Brat I'll be right back, I'm just getting."

"No un!" he said, almost angrily, and tugged my wrist so that I was closer to him. I sighed, then picked him up once more. He relaxed into my arms, his eyes still filled with tears. I got him on top of the bed, then went to go get him new clothes. I easily got the pants on, and was just putting the shirt over his head, when Deidara whispered something.

"Brat?" I asked confused when suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Orochimaru Danna." he whispered, and Deidara began to tell me the tale.

_Deidara had been sitting on his bed with his iPod, playing with his clay as usual. The mouths on his hands were chewing their claw, some was already spit out into his hands. The mouths added the perfect amount of moisture to the clay, making it easy to mold and shape. His eyes were closed as he began forming something, really getting into the song._

_A pair of arms suddenly grabbed his waist. He turned and saw Orochimaru cuddling him. He smiled and pulled out his earphones. _

_"Hi Oro." He said with a smile, glomping Orochimaru off the bed and making him stand up. The other smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek making Deidara giggle. _

_"Want to have some fun?" he purred, and Deidara looked confused. _

_"Fun un?"_

_ "Yeah." And with that he pulled out a needle. _

_"What is that un?" Deidara asked, "More of that funny stuff?"_

_ "Exactly." said Orochimaru. Deidara frowned, he hadn't liked the effects of the other needle and pulled his arm away. _

_"I dunno Oro, it made me so sick last time." _

_"Please Dei?" Orochimaru asked, gently biting the blonde's neck. The needle sunk in without warning, making Dei let out a whimper. _

_For a minute it was quiet, and then the pain started. _

_It started strong and only got stronger and stronger, however Deidara was paralyzed, literally falling to the floor. _

_"Oh Dei was it too much for you?" Orochimaru asked, picking him up and dropping it on the bed. Deidara watched, his eyes half opened as Orochimaru began. _

_Deidara hated it, every wet feeling the snake produced on his body. The pain was increasing, and his eye was burning for some reason. _

_"Oh Dei don't cry." Said Orochimaru wiping the blonde's face. Deidara was then positioned, and then… Deidara wanted to scream in pain each time Orochimaru rammed into him. _

_It was pure agony, the man hadn't used anything to lube Deidara with, and the pain was intense. Deidara cummed a little bit, for some reason he was a little hard, but Orochimaru had been full and Deidara hated the foul substance inside his body. Orochimaru smiled, and Deidara was so afraid. _

_"Senpai?" The door opened to reveal Tobi. _

_Orochimaru glared at the boy. _

_Tobi stared at his bleeding and naked friend. _

_"SENPAI!"_

I held Deidara close to me, at first he stiffened at the contact, then relaxed. "I need to puke un." He said, trying to stand up, but I held him down.

"No you don't." I said softly. "You don't need to."

He looked at me, his mouth hands were sealed for the moment. I gently detatched myself from Deidara and he closed his eyes shaking. His eyes opened wide when he felt a familiar substance placed near his hand mouths. They greedily licked up the substance from my own hands, tickling me as they licked up every last bit.

"My clay un?" asked Deidara, and I nodded.

"It seems to relax you brat." Deidara was quiet, then gently began to work with his clay. I observed my bed, and covered in pee and vomit I didn't think we were honestly going to sleep in there tonight. The only option was brat's bed, with no sheets.

"Look Danna!" the scared voice had disappeared for now and he looked at me with a huge smile as he held out a bird. I smiled. "If only I could blow it up un." He said mournfully, and I smiled, taking the bird and placing it on his desk. I then climbed into the bed with him.

"Brat thanks to you we'll have to go without sheets tonight." Deidara frowned, then smiled. "No we don't Danna!" and with that he disappeared, only to come back with an armful of blankets. "We have extras un!"

"Then why the hell have we been freezing our asses off?" I asked, and he began laughing.

He literally plopped on top of me, then arranged the blankets over us. He nuzzled me and kissed me, I kissed back, cringing at the taste of vomit that still lingered in his mouth. We broke the kiss, and Deidara fell asleep on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair, wishing I could stop these nightmares that tortured him.


	32. Every Brat Has His Day

As September passed November came upon us with the chilly wind and the changes of the leaves, which led Deidara to brag about the beauty of his art since the leaves and their beautiful colors were considered fleeting. Usually I covered my ears, only to have him tackle me and begin laughing.

My knee had recovered fully, and the brace was no longer needed.

November also brought a new experience for me.

"And this is?" I asked confused looking at the pill Dr. Sayra had given me with some big medicine name.

"It's for your depression." Said Dr. Sayra, barely looking up from the notepad she was scribbling in.

I began to wonder when she'd diagnosed me with depression; I mean I hadn't been acting too depressed. Or at least I didn't think I had.

Dr. Syra handed me a cup of water and I took the pill, nothing really happened. We talked for a few more minutes, and then she let me go. I was confused while walking back to the room, wondering what the pill did, until my vision went blurry for a few seconds. I shook my head, and a weird feeling came over me, I don't know what the hell it was, but I found I was sort of dangerous on my feet, as in the next second when I took a step I fell flat on my face. Then I giggled.

I don't giggle, Deidara may sometimes, but I don't.

I pushed myself back up, then somehow made it back to the room, feeling as if I had been drugged, but I wasn't sure how that was supposed to help with depression. As soon as I entered my room I plopped on a bed, amazed at the effects of whatever she'd given me, it was as if I were on some kind of trip, everything was blurry and it just gave me such a feeling. I gave into the stupor of the medication, just as the door opened.

(Ok for something different the rest of this chapter will be told in Deidara's point of view! Well actually there is a reason it's going into his point of view, but enough of this, you probably want to read the rest of the chapter)

I sighed, another boring day of being told I had to eat more.

I glanced at my body and pulled at the skin covering my bones, it was getting squishier, a clear sign I was gaining weight, and for some reason it was feeling good. I had more energy than I had before, and food really did taste good. I could only eat a little at a time, but Sasori's going to be with me every step of the way, he'll help me when I need it. I opened the door to our room, only to see Sasori laying on the bed.

"Hi Danna." I chirped, walking forward and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hi Dei chan." At that my eyes widened and I looked at him, never had he ever called me Dei chan before. My worry was that he had contracted another virus or something and my hand immediately went to his forehead, only to find it cool as usual.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a giggle, and I started to get really worried. Sasori doesn't giggle.

"Danna did you hit your head again?" I asked sitting on the bed and positioning him in my lap. He leaned into me and I began gently feeling his head for any bumps or bruises.

"No silly." Said Sasori, and now I was petrified. He glanced up at me and I realized something, his eyes were larger than normal, and I realized what had happened.

"You're on something aren't you?" I asked with a sigh, and he nodded.

"Yup, happy pills!" and with that his arms wrapped around me.

I sighed thinking of how fun a drugged Danna would be, but then an urge caught me. Something I had wanted to do for a long time, yet the chance had always been denied from me.

"Hey Danna?"

"Yeah Dei?"

"Want to have some fun un?" He looked at me with a dazed sort of look and I gently kissed him on the neck. His eyes widened and he smiled, his hands all too eagerly going for his shirt. "No Danna, you do mine and I do yours." I said calmly and he nodded, easily allowing me to take off his shirt. I then removed his and began kissing him, my hands caressing his body, the tongues covering anything they could with their warm slobber.

"Brat." Sasori whined and I looked down thinking I was hurting him, but he merely smiled at me and allowed me to continue.

I loved it, for once I was able to see Sasori's pleasure as I pleasured him.

I left no spot untouched, even discovering my Danna's soft spot, a place right behind his neck.

I made sure my hand mouth was constantly biting it, causing him to continuously moan in contentment, his face one of pure rapture. I looked at Sasori who smiled softly back at me. I held out my fingers and he immediately took them into his mouth.

My own body now tingled with excitement as his delicate tongue danced over my fingers. I'd never done this before, so when I thought it was enough I pulled away. He got into position and smiled looking at me.

"Do it Dei." And with that the first finger went in, Sasori didn't whine, only groaned with pure pleasure. As I added the second and third finger his face grew redder and his groans louder and longer, oh god I wanted to be in him so badly, and yet, I was raping him in an odd way.

He was drugged, probably had no idea what he was doing, and for my own entertainment I wanted to fuck him.

"Dei?" Sasori looked at me confused, "Please do it."

"You really want it un?" He nodded.

"Danna I can't." I said, sitting on the bed. Sasori looked shocked and hurt.

"But brat." His whimper was so pathetic and I saw he was really hard. "I want you to fuck me brat." His voice was hard now and sounded like a command, like the Sasori I knew and loved.

With that I thrusted into him, bad mistake on both of our parts because it hurt me like hell and it hurt Sasori too.

"Easy brat." Sasori said, and with that I nodded, then pulled out and thrusted once more, this time making contact with his pleasure spot. He groaned loudly, and with that I learned what it was really like to be seme. Over and over again, the pleasure was overwhelming. It seemed to end too soon when I cummed, and I looked at Sasori only to see he had cummed a while before, he'd held out until I'd been satisfied. With that he rolled away from the semen and just breathed heavily, laying on his stomach. I picked him up bridal style, yes I finally had the strength to do that, and put him in my own bed, climbing in next to him and pulling up the covers.

"Night Danna." I said kissing his forehead. He mumbled something, before falling into a deep sleep.


	33. Forgive and Forget

I woke up in something like a dazed stupor.

My eyes were blurred at first, but that was from me just waking up.

A pair of warm arms were around my waist, and a pair of lips were near my neck, I could feel the warm air as whoever it was breathed in and out. I was extremely comfortable, and for some reason I felt amazing, however as I moved closer to who I thought was Deidara, a light pain caused me stop whine.

Deidara remained sleeping, but pressed his face closer to my neck, I smiled and snuggled closer, trying to get comfortable.

Just like that the images from the night before flew through my head, I guess the pills weren't like date rape drugs because I remembered everything in detail.

I smirked, my fingers lightly skimming his arms.

"Somebody was naughty last night wasn't he?" I asked.

He seemed to giggle, and then the arms tightened a little. I relaxed into his grip, remembering we still had the medicine from the last time we had fun.

A loud growl made my stomach almost physically shake beneath my fingers.

"Un?" I heard a sleepy grunt and my head turned to see Deidara, his eyes filled with sleep. "Hiya Danna." He said groggily, nuzzling me a bit like a puppy.

"Someone was naughty wasn't he?" I asked, and with that his eyes widened, and he looked up at me.

"Danna, you know?"

"Oh yes brat, I know everything."

"I'm sorry Danna." His voice was a whisper. He looked so sad, I nearly laughed cruelly, suddenly jumping on top of him.

"Danna un!"

"Now how am I going to punish my brat?" I asked as my hand began fondling his ear. He looked at me with a bright blush of confusion.

"Da..Danna?"

"Weren't you a bad boy?" I asked my eyes bright. Soon my lips began kissing his neck. Sometimes I'd suck, leaving my mark on his pale skin.

"Danna." He moaned, his hands going for his shirt. I helped him with his and ripped my own off. He smiled, fingering my thin body.

"You're so handsome Danna." He said smiling as I sat on his hips. "You're sexy un."

"You're sexier." I argued, his woman like features driving me mad, although I knew I had to keep in in control. Soon Dei's pants were off, exposing his hard member.

"Danna un." He mumbled, waiting for me to relieve his pain, only to have nothing happen. He blinked and looked up, only to see me getting off him.

"Danna?"

"You were naughty brat." At that Deidara realized what I'd done.

"You're gonna leave me hard un!" He asked in desperation, his bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Sorry Deidara." I said, going to put my shirt back on.

Deidara let out an uncomfortable whine and lay on his back panting, his exposed member looking uncomfortably hard.

"Please Danna, it hurts un." Begged Deidara.

"There's a bathroom, go masturbate or something." I replied back, standing up and putting my pants back on, the pain of the night before fading as time went by. Deidara glared at me, then tried to stand up, only to have the toll of being seme and his hardness to cause him to lay on the bed and moan.

It was agony.

He stiffened as a pair of hands gently caressed his member. He looked up to see me, smiling gently and running my fingers along his length.

"Da."

"Shh, it's ok brat." I soothed. "I guess I can forgive you this one time."

"Oh Danna." He moaned as I took his member into my mouth, gently sucking.

"Ahh ahh un!" Deidara cried as I bit him gently, he began panting harder and his groans drove me absolutely mad.

"Danna." He whimpered, and with that his body went limp and he cummed in my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled at him.

"Your turn Danna." Said Deidara, exposing his entrance.

"Brat you don't have to." Sure I wanted to rape my cute little uke, but come on, he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

"But Danna."

"You're exhausted brat, get some sleep."

"No un! I want to know why you're not mad at me!" I looked at him.

"Mad at you?"

"For, raping you un." He spat out the words. "I…I."

"Brat you don't need to apologize." I said with a smirk.

"Un?" he asked as I gently pushed his golden blonde locks out of his sweating face.

"I seem to recall me wanting it."

"But you weren't yourself un, it's."

"It's ok brat." I said smiling a little. "I'm not mad."

I went back to moving all the sweaty locks out of his face.

"It's ok." He hiccupped and looked up at me.

"Danna." He lunged at me and began kissing me, which was a little awkward since he was naked. "Danna why'd you put your shirt back on?" he asked pouting.

"Because we have something called therapy brat, and we're going to be." At that there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Perfect un." Moaned Deidara as he threw the covers over him and pretended to be asleep. I sighed and opened the door, the pain was minimal from my uke experience.

"Hello?"

"Sasori Akasuna?"

My blood ran cold as I saw a police officer standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes we need to ask you some questions about you accident." Accident? Oh he probably meant the Kabuto thing, why didn't he ask me months ago?

"Oh yeah, no prob, Deidara I'll be back in a little while ok?"

"Kay Danna." Deidara said cheerfully, and I smiled and followed the officer.

I never noticed the small smirk Deidara had on his face.


	34. A Special Day

Ok, bit of a long chapter but definitely a fun one to write, which is why it got updated so fast XD. This is the last update for today. Quick little reminder though this is a Yaoi story with lots of Lemon. I mean If there's not alot of lemon what's the point of making it M rated you know? I feel if it's M rated then there's got to be quite a bit of yaoi in it. Sorry about my little rant, but if your not in the mode to read Lemon, then just don't read. Anways, I promise the next chapter will continue with the plot, it's just that this takes place in November, and there's a very special day in November.

(Dei's POV again for this chapter!)

I waited patiently until I was sure Danna was out of the room. Then I jumped up, a little wobbly, but I knew I had to do this, it was a special day today and that police officer had given me the oppritunity I had been waiting for. I dressed quickly, then ran out of the room, nearly knocking Hidan over.

"Watch it you little, oh it's you." He said noticing it was me and not one of the others kids.

"Are you fucking ready yet? I've been waiting forever."

"Well I had to get Danna out of the room un." I said cheerfully.

Today was a very special day.

Today was Sasori's birthday, and of course being Sasori he had forgotten all about it, or at least I thought he had.

Everything was ready, I'd gotten Hidan and I passes to go to town today so I could find the absolutely most perfect present for Danna.

Hidan was coming along because they thought the fresh air would do him some good,

Hidan was ecstatic that they were letting him back with "normal" people as they called them. That may have been a bad call on their part.

Anyway we got into one of the orderly's cars and were off, if we're not traveling in a group there's no point in taking that god awful bus. It's not artistic at all.

Hidan basically stuck his head outside the window like a dog, and even acted more beastly by wolf whistling at any girl that he saw.

Yeah, always fun with Hidan around.

It seemed like forever until we were actually there. I had money from my parents, they sent me some every now and then, and now it would finally be put to a good use.

Currently we were in a bakery, along with his present I wanted to get him something sweet, although Sasori didn't have much of a sweet tooth, he did enjoy chocolate. Hidan had already bought something and was literally stuffing his face with it. I was jealous, I wish I could handle those calories without barfing up my guts.

"Miss?" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a smiling employee looking at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm a guy un." I muttered low enough so only I could hear it, but then looked up at her. "Uhm, what do you have that's small for birthdays un?"

"Well we have this." She handed me a small magazine of different cake designs. "It'll take us a few hours though."

Perfect, that would be how long it took me to find the absolute perfect present for Danna. I began browsing, flinching when Hidan literally dropped his chin on my shoulder and looked at the pictures.

"Ugh go wipe your face un." Whatever had fallen prey to his mouth was smeared all over his face. "How old are you un!" I scolded and he laughed.

"Fuck you." His response as always.

Finally I found the perfect one, it was a small cake made of complete chocolate cake and chocolate frosting, but what was most awesome about it was its design.

"A scorpion?" asked Hidan when I showed him the picture.

"Yeah isn't it cool un!" I said excitedly as I paid the girl, who smiled and told me to come back later. I imagined the fun Danna and I would have with that cake later and I giggled.

"Now we have to go in here."

"Deidara this is a fucking sex toy shop." Said Hidan, as if I didn't know.

"I know un, now come on, help me find something."

"You're getting Sasori a sex toy?"

"No it's for me you… oh just shut up and follow." I said with a growl as he followed, what I was implying was that I was getting something we could both have fun with later.

"What about these?"

"Hidan those are cock rings."

"Fucking nasty!" he yelped dropping them on the floor. I rolled my eyes, then found something I liked.

"Deidara are you fucking."

"Yes I am!" I said, bringing it up to the man behind the counter. He stared at me for a while, then as if he knew better than to question me rang up my purchases.

After we began window shopping, searching for something Danna would like. It was getting late, I'd picked up the cake, and then the rain started. Not a misting rain, but a full on rain that drenched you completely.

"Aaa..aa..aaachoo un!" I sneezed.

"You sneeze with uns?" asked Hidan. I glared.

"Come on Dei, you're freezing let's go back."

"No un!" I haven't found." I froze, and there it was, in a window. I ran into the store, nearly knocking Hidan over. It cost me every last cent I had, but it was worth it. Soon we were back in the car, me shivering like a leaf, Hidan getting a bit worried.

"Told you we should've gone back you bastard." But I shook it off. It was pretty late when we got back to rehab I nearly ran to our room, then opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been brat!" Only to be greeted by an angry Sasori. "Do you know how fucking worried I was!" I flinched at his tone, then coughed. He turned to me, then frowned, his face suddenly becoming concerned. "Brat you're soaked."

"Yeah un." I said, gently placing my packages on my desk. I turned only to have him in my face, his hand on my forehead. His expression became worried.

"I think you're feverish."

"I'm not un, just excited." I said kissing him on the lips, he shivered at my cold touch. "Oh I got you something un!" I said excitedly and was about to dig into my bags when Sasori stopped me.

"Get changed, then you can show me."

I was about to protest, when I remembered something and smiled.

"Ok un." I took one bag with me to get changed. Sasori on the other hand became curious and looked in the bags, in one he saw something wrapped tightly, in the other..

Cake?

Sasori blinked, staring at it. I came out dressed in my new outfit gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Like it un?" He turned with a smile, only to stare at my outfit. I'd personally always wanted to try roleplaying, which was why I was wearing a skimpy dress and make up I'd picked up from the adult store.

"Oh my god."

I giggled at his reaction, gently opening the cake and taking some frosting on my finger, then smudging it on Sasori's face. Saosri stared, then pinned me to the bed, his eyes filled with lust.

"Happy Birthday un." I whispered.

The dress made it for a few minutes, until we both got bored and ripped it off. The cake lasted longer we'd smash it in each other's faces and lick up the mess. My favorite was when he put some on my hard nipple and bit it, the cold cake and his warm mouth giving me a sensation I'd never experienced. I laughed seeing my lipstick all over Sasori's face when we kissed, the passion in both of driving to go harder and harder. Soon my entrance was exposed. He was about to lubricate it, but I couldn't stand it.

"Just go for it Danna!"

"But brat."

"Do it un!"

He thrusted himself in me, bringing tears to my eyes and a scream to my lips, that melted away as he hit my pleasure spot, the feeling making the pain go away. I felt myself go limp.

"Brat?" Sasori asked nervously.

"Keep going un!"

Soon after what seemed like an eternity of bliss..

"Danna unn!" I screamed as I cummed once again, and he almost fell on top of me, panting happily. I immediately nuzzled close to him, then sneezed.

"Poor brat." said Sasori rubbing my hair, then my forehead. "Shit, I really think you've got a fever."

I smirked and made myself comfortable against him.

Even if I was sick, I had my Danna to take care of me.


	35. Orochimaru's New Side Kick?

Yup super early update! I've been bored lately so I've been writing more chapters and that's why there have been more updates. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Aa aa aaachoo un!" Deidara sneezed once more.

I smiled from my spot on the bed next to him and held a tissue to his nose. He blushed deeply and blew.

"Oww un, my nose hurts."

"That's because these tissues suck." I commented and Deidara flipped over to make himself comfortable.

When it had been announced Deidara was running a fever, not a high one just a normalish one, I'd been told to take care of him and make him comfortable.

"Unnnn." with that he nuzzled into me. "This sucks un."

"Just go to sleep ok?" I said gently, running my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly a sharp pain made me cry out and sit straight up, grabbing at my chest.

"Danna!" A sharp coughing followed as Deidara sat up next to me, coughing hard and trying to stop.

My arms wrapped around my body as a fresh wave of pain came over me. I think I began whimpering after that.

"Danna!" Deidara's cry pierced through my brain, and suddenly the pain stopped. I fell back in bed exhausted and covered with sweat. I'd never experienced a pain that bad in my life.

"Danna?" Deidara was sitting on his knees leaning over me. "

"I'm fine brat." I said with a soft smile.

"No you're not un! Now tell me what's wrong." said Deidara firmly.

"It's probably just something I ate, don't worry about it." I said calmly, "You should be sleeping."

Deidara grumbled and curled up next to me, well on top of me since his head was on my chest.

"Danna if it happens again."

"You'll be the first to know." I promised giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Alright Danna, I love you un."

"I love you too brat." I said softly, watching as he readjusted himself. He closed his eyes and gently panted from his fever. I gently began stroking him, finding he was extremely sore from last night, which made me frown a bit because when I stroked his back his body would tense if I went anywhere near it. It was his own damn fault but I still felt guilty.

"Danna un?

""Isn't someone supposed to be sleeping?" I asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Can you get me some tea or something warm?" he asked, coughing pathetically.

"Is that supposed to make me feel sympathetic."

"A little un." he said shyly, and he smiled as I got up.

"Fine. Stay." I commanded, and he giggled pulling up the covers.

"Yes Danna un." I smiled kissing him on the cheek. I walked outside and closed the door, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Deidara had started to get into a foggy sleep, when suddenly he heard the door open. He looked up excitedly, for his throat was aching him, only to frown.

"Sasuke un?" he asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" The boy's face remained as expressionless as ever, suddenly he was flipped over.

"Un?" Suddenly his hands were tied together.

"Sasuke un!" Panic began to set in and he began kicking. Sasuke ignored him, then flipped him over.

"Sasuke!" Deidara cried at the boy sat on his stomach, then tied the end of the rope to the top of the bed, making sure that Deidara couldn't move from that spot.

"You deserve this." Sasuke said coldly. Deidara looked at him and tears began to run down his face.

Oh god he was going to get raped again.

Sasuke suddenly pulled out a white bag which looked like it had been from a nearby convenience store. He forced Deidara's mouth open and stuffed something inside, then slammed it shut. Deidara winced as his teeth were forced together, then the flavor filled his mouth.

A twix bar?

"Eat it." said Sasuke coldly and Deidara swallowed, only to have a rice crispy treat forced in his mouth, and before he could finish that a chocolate doughnut was stuffed in his mouth.

Each time he swallowed twice the amount of food was in his mouth. When he finally got a breath he cried out.

"Why are you doing this un!" and with that puked a little. Sasuke glared and stuffed something else in his mouth, and Deidara felt like he was suffocating, puke was trying to get out and food was forcing its way down.

He felt uncomfortably full and the sugar surged throughout his body.

Tears began to pour down his face, the sick feeling was growing, and his eyes became dazed and unfocused. Soon Sasuke was stuffing food in his mouth and he wouldn't chew it.

Deidara was going to die like this, he was going to suffocate, and...

Suddenly Sasuke was pushed off his stomach.

* * *

I'd opened the door, expecting too see brat sleeping, or at least waiting for me.

I wasn't expecting Sasuke to be ontop of him, doing God knows what. I

ran forward and pushed him out of the way, he fell of brat's stomach and onto the floor with a thud, but didn't try to get up again. I noticed the dozens of wrappers around my brat, and the food still in his mouth.

My first instinct was to get the food out of his mouth.

I put him in my lap, even though his arms were still attached to the bed and dug my fingers in his mouth, cleaning out the food that was in there.

"Come on brat." I whispered to his limp body.

Soon his mouth was clean and he still wasn't moving. I clawed at the ropes until they came undone, and sat him up. As soon as he was up, his eyes shot open and he began puking. I was relieved to see him alive, yet I knew this was bad. After he'd puked his body was shaking and he clung to me, his blue eyes filled with pain.

"Danna un." he whispered with dull blue eyes.

"Brat." and with that he slipped unconscious.


	36. Hospital Visits

I was now at the hospital.

However I wasn't in the room with Deidara. I had been for a few hours after he'd been admitted. He'd gotten his stomach pumped, and they'd given him drugs to put him to sleep. He looked so helpless in his little hospital gown and the IV in his arm.

And yes if you fan girls must know I did get a bit hard seeing him like that, so totally helpless.

And I did have to remind myself not to rape him.

Then his fucking parents showed up. Yes those two actually showed up, and then promptly freaked out when they'd seen me holding Deidara's hand.

So I'd gotten kicked out of my boyfriend's room and was now patiently waiting outside. Deidara's therapist looked sympathetic as she had gone in to talk with them, even tried to convince me to go home when she was heading back to rehab.

But that was my brat in there, and I wanted to be with him.

I was sitting, absolutely bored, and trying to amuse myself, when loud screams from Deidara's room made me bolt up.

The his parents walked out, first his father who didn't even glance at me, and then his mother.

Who as soon as she saw me, smacked me hard in the face. I stumbled back as she walked away, and without even thinking went into Deidara's room.

Deidara had a brave face on, but as soon as he saw me his blue eyes fought the tears.

"Danna!" and with that tried to get out of bed, only to fall flat on his face. I ran to his side and picked him up.

"Brat what are you trying to do kill yourself?" I asked, only to get a loopy smile and his arms around my waist. A nurse came in and helped me get Deidara in back in the bed, although he constantly had to be holding my hand. After she left he was sort of in lala land spacing out.

I wanted to ask him what happened, when he looked at me and cried out.

"Danna!"

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, however his hand went up and touched the place where his mother had slapped me.

"You're, you've got a bruise here un." I winced as he poked it. "You didn't have that before, what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing." I said with a blush. "Now tell me what happened, why were you screaming?"

Deidara blinked, then the tears started. "They, they hate me un."

"They don't hate you br."

"Yes they do un!" Deidara yelled, cutting me off. "They're sick of me, sick of me being sick, sick of how useless I am, and, and." He looked at me. "Someone sent them pictures un."

"Of what?" I asked curiously.

"Of us un! Doing, you know." said Deidara, I looked at him confused. "Of you planting your seed Danna."

"Oh… Ohhhhh." I said finally getting it, then was disgusted. "Who the fuck sent them that?"

"I don't know un! But they were going to send me to one of those places, you know where they teach you not to be gay! And I said no and that this was who I was un, and that." He stopped for a second, and looked at me. "I loved you more than I could ever love them."

I stared at him.

"I meant every word of it Danna! You're better than they ever could be! You love me you're always there for me." His arms wrapped around my waist. "And I can always depend on you Danna, you're always there to save my ass when it needs to be saved un, and I'm not shy to admit that."

I knew he would be if he wasn't high on drugs, probably wouldn't be this emotional either. At first I felt nervous, I mean the kid loves me more then his parents! Was I ready for this kind of relationship?

Did I love him that much?

The thoughts came back to when I'd seen Sasuke trying to kill him.

The fact I'd wanted to kill Sasuke for hurting him.

The absolute pain I'd felt when I thought I'd lost him.

"I love you too brat." I whispered putting my own arms around him. "I love you so damn much."

Deidara suddenly giggled. "But don't tell Danna ok?"

I stared at him.

"Promise un!"

"I promise?"

And with that he giggled, the flopped back on the bed, dragging me down with him. "Danna am I fat un?"

"No you're not brat."

"Yes I am un, look at my belly." and with that he made his belly stick out and he poked it. "It's so squishy un!"

"Yes brat bellies are, squishy." I said, smirking at his doped out actions.

"It jiggles!" he sad with a squeal, "Poke it Danna!"

I stared at him.

"Fine, more belly for me!" he said, and began poking it, leading me to wonder if his entire confession had been something caused by the drugs, or if he really loved me that way.

With that a nurse walked in with a vase of flowers.

"Pretty un!" said Deidara loudly and she smiled.

"Yes they are pretty aren't they?" asked the nurse, and Deidara giggled.

"Really pretty un, what do you think Danna?"

"Whatever you say brat." And the nurse smiled before leaving the room.

"Oh there's a card Danna read it un! The words are so blurry for me."

I smiled and took the card, only to find it more like a letter. As my eyes scanned with words I frowned.

"Danna what is it un?" Deidara asked sleepily.

_Dear Deidara,_

_Since you're still alive I guess my plan to kill you failed, honestly a shame. Why have I tried to kill you, you may ask, well it is simply because I've gotten bored of you Deidara. You're so impure, and I've already had you once, so I'm making you suffer since I can't get my real prize. I've already attacked your fear of gaining weight, Sasuke been such a helpful little one. Your parents should have gotten the pictures by now, I can't wait to see how that plays out. Oh and tell your roommate he's quite sexy._

_Maybe too sexy for his own good._

_Orochimaru_


	37. Once again we're home!

I was relieved to find out Deidara would be released from the hospital quite quickly, and now I was watching him from my spot in the bed. His light fever had returned and he kept coughing every now and then. His throat was sore, but they said that was to be expected. It had to be the middle of the night when he turned to look at me.

"Danna." His voice was hoarse and it made me wince to hear it, but he seemed happy to have made a sound and cuddled closer towards me. He looked at me and I realized he wanted something.

"What is it brat?"

"Un." He said simply, and I glared, until he tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he stood, only to flop back on the bed.

"Un." He said pointing at the bathroom.

"You have to go?" He shook his head pointing again.

"Brat the only other thing I there is the shower."

He nodded.

"You want to take a shower?"

He nodded once more.

"Brat you've got a fever, you don't need a wet head to make it worse for you!" I scolded, but once again he tried to stand.

"Please?"

What is it about the hoarse voice of your lover that makes you melt?

I sighed picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. I ran the water and began to help him take off his clothes, then began to remove my own. He started to speak when I shushed him.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if you fell?" He blushed in remembrance of him saying those exact words to me. After testing the water to make sure it was nice and warm I helped him in. Easily I could see he couldn't do this as he nearly stumbled.

"Here." I said calmly, taking his arms and wrapping them around me. Deidara looked up at me realizing his head was against my chest.

"Now you relax and I'll get you cleaned up." He smiled placing all of his weight on me. I smiled starting with his hair. I was planning on a quick shampoo, no conditioner. I kept him under the hot water the entire time letting the warmth cover him constantly. Soon I was washing him, covering him in a layer of bubbles. He looked up at me with such a serene smiled and closed his eyes.

I smiled back, until I discovered he'd been making a ball out of soap bubbles and smashed it in my face. I glared at him as the bubbles dripped from my face.

"Alright that's enough shower time for you." I scolded turning off the water after making sure he was all cleaned off. He sighed with contentment as I pulled him out of the shower and began drying him off, his blonde hair never leaving my chest.

"Un." He said happily as I picked him up bridal style once more taking him back to the bed. Soon he was dressed and I was behind him towel drying his hair.

"Thanks Danna." I smiled, grabbing the Gatorade from the table next to the bed and placing it in his hands. He made a disgusted face.

"Come on brat, if you don't drink that you'll get even sicker." I warned, the doctors had told the staff that Deidara would be a bit dehydrated and to drink as much fluid as possible which is why I'd been filling him with Gatorade to get him back on his feet. He on the other hand thought it was too sickly sweet and hated drinking it. Soon he was relaxing against me drinking the Gatorade quietly. He pushed the bottle towards me and nuzzled my chest. I took the bottle and placed it back on the table and he climbed on top of me, yawning contently.

"You spoiled brat." Deidara smirked and curled into a little ball, soon his soft snores were heard. I sighed closing my eyes, when something wet his my shoulders, yes both of them. I loked only to see his hand mouths were…. Drooling. I sighed, putting up with it for one night, I mean how bad could it get?

The answer?

Really bad.

I woke up to most of my shirt soaking wet from their drool, and Deidara was even drooling a bit, which would have been disgusting if he didn't look so ukeish and cute doing so. And to make it even better he was snoring lightly, I so wish I had a video camera or something. Suddenly he twitched and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Having fun?" I asked, he looked, then seemed to realize he was on something wet.

"Ew Danna what the hell un! Did you have a wet dream or something un!"

As happy as I was to hear his voice had returned an accusation like that, well I didn't take too lightly.

I chuckled, then took a piece of his hair in my fingers, "Brat why would I dream when I could easily have the real thing?"

"Cause you're a pervert un?"

"Says the guy who dressed like a stripper for my birthday."

"Unnnn." Said Deidara annoyed as he sprawled out on my chest, then leaned forward and gave me the tiniest lick on my nose. I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Great more brat spit."

"It's love spit un." He said snuggling against me, ignoring the wet feel of my T-shirt. I handed him the Gatorade, only to make him groan.

"Do I un?"

"You probably lost any liquid from all that drool." I said teasingly. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the red liquid was poured over my head. I glared.

"You match your hair un." I glared.

"Brat."

"Un?"

"I'll give you a three minute head start."


	38. Help!

"No un! No please anything but that! Please!" Deidara cried, his face flushed and red under me. I'd easily pinned him after a few seconds, and now I felt extremely sticky and gross. I slurped and glared at him, a slight grin on my face.

"Now brat, you need to be punished." I was holding him down, gently of course, but not enough that he could get away.

"Un!" cried Deidara as I started again.

I was doing that thing you know where you spit and it dangles from your mouth and it gets closer and closer until you suck it back up. To Deidara it seemed horrible, although if he kept squirming like this he was bound to get my own drool on him. I had just sucked it back up when he leaned forward, his mouth on mine. In surprise I let got of him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Wet willy un!" Deidara screeched, and suddenly his hands were against my ears, which in a normal situation wouldn't have been a problem. However when one has mouths on their hands, not fun, not fun at all. I screamed and yanked his hands out of my ears, and he burst into maniacal laughter.

"Very funny brat." I hissed still trying to clean out my ears as he continued laughing. I glared at him until his laughing fit subsided. "Gross now I have more brat spit on me."

"Well you deserve it un." Suddenly my body trembled uncontrollably with pleasure as he licked my neck. "But you taste yummy un."

"Now I have to take a shower." "

Can I do your hair un!"

"Whatever floats your boat, now can we get off the." I was cut off as a sudden wave of pain caught me in the chest once more. Immediately my hands wrapped around me and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Danna un?" Deidara looked at me, gently lifting my chin so our faces were looking at one another. "Danna what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I choked out as a fresh wave of pain made me shudder and tremble. Deidara pulled me into his lap trying to soothe me, and soon I was crying as the waves got worse and worse, vibrating through my body.

"Someone help!" I heard Deidara scream, making my head pound with pain.

"Deidara." I whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's gonna be ok un, we'll find out what's wrong ok?" Deidara was clearly freaking out, I was the calm one, and for me to be crying. He knew it was bad. "Please un somebody!" he screamed again and my arms wrapped around his waist, trying to relive some of the pain by hugging him, like when someone holds your hand when you get a shot. A foul taste came to my mouth and I choked, then coughed and sputtered, only to see a good amount of blood spatter the floor and fall down my lips, drizzling across my shirt. "Oh god Danna." Deidara whispered as another trembling sensation started. I wheezed with pain, more blood coming and going as it pleased.

"Somebody!"

(Deidara's POV)

"Blondie what the fuck are you yelling at?" Hidan asked as he barged into our room, Kakuzu behind him. Both stared at the sight before them.

"Please un." I begged as Sasori choked once more, trying to expel more blood.

"Hidan go. Now!" yelled Kakuzu, and Hidan darted off. In a second Kakuzu was next to me, pushing Sasori's up so he was in a sitting position. "It'll help him cough up the blood easier." said Kakuzu and I nodded as Sasori coughed harder, finally the blood stopped and it seemed to be just saliva.

"Guys no one's here."

"What the fuck do you mean no one's here!" I yelled angrily. "It's a fucking rehab!"

"I know, but they were going to the beach today remember?"

"Fuck!" said Kakuzu as Sasori trembled again. Of course, an annual field trip that Hidan had been banned from for pulling down Konan's bikini. Kakuzu usually stayed behind with Hidan since he was the only one who could keep Hidan in check. It was a bit of a secret that the two stayed behind, but usually nothing happened. Well because I'd been sick yesterday they probably wanted me to get rest, and Sasori must have volunteered to stay with me. I looked at him trembling in my arms, tears coming to my eyes as the thought of losing him.

"Kakuzu he's going to live, right un?" Kakuzu was quiet, he'd been around hospitals a lot, he knew this kind of stuff right?

"Kakuzu?" Hidan echoed.

"Hidan how good are you at driving?"

"Uhm I can stay on the road why?"

"Go get the keys to one of the employees cars." Hidan stared.

"What?"

"Hidan Sasori's going to die if we don't get him to a hospital! Now stop questioning me and go!"

Hidan ran off, screaming I got one a few seconds later. I picked up Sasori, Kakuzu looked at me. "

I can do it un." He nodded and walked out, going to help Hidan.

"Brat?" I looked down to see Sasori's eyes half open, the chocolate I'd come to love so much fading.

"Danna un."

"I just want you to know." He coughed. "I love you brat." I stared.

"Danna un, don't say it like that, you're not dying ok un?" His eyes closed and he went limp in my arms. "We're gonna get married un, we'll find a way, and we'll live a long happy life, right un?" he remained quiet and limp as I ran out of our room. "Don't die un." I whispered as I left the building an went into the parking lot, spotting Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Because if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do."


	39. Hidan's Driving

I carried Sasori outside, trying to get him to talk to me, relieved when his eyes opened slightly. Yet it hurt to see them so filled with pain.

"Deidara." I looked up when I heard Kakuzu talking, I stared at the car.

"You're kidding me."

"Hell no, now get the fuck in." said Hidan. We were riding in a Ferrari, with no top.

"Deidara sit in the back." said Kakuzu, and I nodded, climbing in and holding Sasori close. "Alright Hidan, let's go."

"You got it!" said Hidan, slamming the car into reverse and stopping so quickly we were all nearly thrown from the car. Sasori whimpered and I growled at Hidan.

"I thought you knew how to drive!"

"Working on it!" said Hidan shifting it into drive. Then he floored it.

I'm really not kidding you here.

He also couldn't stay in one lane.

"Hidan you have to stay in one!"

"Don't fucking backseat drive!"

"It's not backseat driving if I'm in the passenger's seat!" I glared at the arguing, and tried to ignore the fact that I was risking my life here and turned to Sasori. His eyes were still opened, and even in his pain he smiled at me.

"It's going to be ok Danna, right?"

"Right." His voice was squeaky and it made my eyes tear up.

"Danna." Suddenly he tried to sit up, and he began wheezing. I immediately pulled him up and he began to once again puke blood.

"Damn it Hidan go faster un!"

"I'm already going as fast as his thing can." Suddenly the car made a sharp turn causing my side to slam into the door, making me cry out with pain.

"Dei?" Sasori was immediately looking at me, struggling to sit up. The sharp pain had made tears come to my eyes.

"I'm ok Danna, I'm ok." I tried to get him to lay back down, knowing I was going to get a nasty bruise from that. He moaned, flopping back down.

"What hurts Danna?"

"Everything." he groaned, cringing and shaking in my arms. He was sweating profusely, and every now and then he would gasp for air.

"Hidan!" came a scream, and I looked up to see a truck coming straight for us. I instinctively screamed and held Sasori close to me, trying to shield him with my body.

Suddenly we swerved out of the way.

"Watch it asshole!" screamed Hidan, and I sighed with relief, which was short lived when I looked down at Sasori. His eyes were shut, his face was pale, and he was still sweating. He barely looked like he was breathing anymore.

"Hidan!" I screamed, only to have the car come to a short stop that nearly threw me and Sasori out of the car. I felt my seatbelt hold my stomach back, digging hard into my belly. I whimpered and everything settled back down.

"Hidan if I die of fucking whiplash." warned Kakuzu, when a nurse came running out.

"What the hell do you kids think!" she started screeching.

"No wait un! We need help!" However she kept screeching, until she reached the car. She saw Sasori and I covered with blood. Suddenly she pulled out a radio.

"I need to stretchers out here ASAP!"

"No, wait un! I'm not hurt!" I said quickly, pointing to Sasori. "It's his blood un!"

I didn't want the doctor's to waste their time on me, I wasn't hurt, Sasori was. She didn't listen to me however, because all adults think they know fucking best. Soon doctors came out, probably with some nurses and swarmed the car. They placed Sasori on a stretcher, judging he was the one who needed immediate medical attention and raced him inside. I on the other hand was fighting off a bunch of doctors trying to get ME on a stretcher.

"I'm not hurt un! How many fucking times do I have to tell you!" I asked angrily, however they didn't listen, and soon four nurses were holding me down, two holding my wrists, the other two my ankles. I tried to lick them with my mouth hands so I could be free, but no luck. I literally blinked and we were inside the hospital. My shirt was cut off, which pissed me off a little since it was a good shirt. I kept trying to struggle, when suddenly something was injected into my arm. My brain literally clouded and I giggled loudly, my limbs feeling like lead. I looked up at the bright lights and giggled again, trying to point, yet such a motion seemed such a hassle to do at the moment.

Suddenly I felt something ice cold on my stomach and I looked down to see one of them had a stethoscope on my chest.

"That's cold un." I whimpered, and he didn't look up.

Jerk.

One of the touched my sore stomach from the seatbelt, really hard, and I let out a whine. "It's ok." soothed a nurse, "You're going to be a big boy for us right?"

WHAT THE FUCK AM I A FIVE YEAR OLD?

"Ok un!" I chirped happily in my drugged state, trying to keep my whimpers down. Another began touching the side where I slammed into the door. Suddenly I heard a click, and another doctor walked into the room, his face masked.

"Everything go according to plan?"

"Better than we expected." I was confused, what were they talking about? Suddenly the one who'd entered was next to me, giving me a seductive lick on my ear. My body shuddered and I stared. The doctors and nurses looked at one another, nodding. The doctor who licked my ear removed his mask and grinned, and my heart stopped.

"Orochimaru."


	40. The Decision

Orochimaru grinned as he looked at his drugged little sex toy.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here Deidara." I whimpered, trying to shield myself.

"What do you want un?"

"I heard about your friend, Sasori was it?"

I tried to glare. "What about Danna un?"

"He's in really bad condition isn't he? And the doctors have no idea what's going to happen."

My heart sank in my chest. I wondered why the other doctors weren't helping. Hello! How could they let this psychopath in here!

"Ah, if only I could take you now, my precious little." His long tongue danced across my neck, I was thankful the sedative numbed my skin to his disgusting touch.

"Stop un." I whimpered, and suddenly an idea hit me, there had to be a nurse call button! I mean in case of emergencies they had to have something so the patients could contact someone. I put all my force into moving my hand, pushing to so that it fell of the side of the stretcher. Come on there had to be a button, something, anything I could press and this nightmare would be over!

"Oh Deidara, I hate to see you like this." cooed Orochimaru, "When we're not alone of course, I don't like anyone here having nasty thoughts about my Deidei."

"What do you want un?" I hissed softly.

"I thought that was easy to figure out Dei." said Orochimaru, his evil demonic smile still on his face. "I want you." I stared in fear. "What I want is for you to be my little slave, a servant, you'll do what I say when I say it." My heart beat increased. "And in return I'll cure your Danna." His face scrunched as he disgustedly mentioned my Danna's name.

Suddenly my fingers felt something. A button! Finally! However my fingers wouldn't touch it, my strength was leaving me. No, no it couldn't! Not yet, please!

"It's a fair deal isn't it?" he asked.

"But I." another voice began. Sasuke? He was here?

"Sasuke sweetie, you're still my favorite, I still love you."

I wanted to gag, literally lean over the stretcher and vomit, I could feel the bile burning in my throat.

"Ok!" the voice cheered up. Oh yeah, you get all happy Sasuke. Even in my drugged state I had to feel sorry for Sasuke. All he wanted was love, he craved it since Itachi had murdered his parents, and Orochimaru had probably shown him affection. All fake and corrupt, but it was enough for Sasuke to become his mindless slave. It made me realize that every doctor in here was one of Orochimaru's pets. How the fuck they infiltrated a hospital I'll never know.

Come on fingers, the button!

The button!

"So what do you say Deidara?" asked Orochimaru. I felt my mouth hand open, the tongue reaching up, come on just a little more.

"Un."

"Thinking about it love?" asked Orochimaru, and I wanted to bite him, I was Danna's love and Danna's only! My tongue pressed it, I felt the button go up. I smiled slightly, enough for Orochimaru to see. "Made your decision?" I opened my eyes, only to have nothing happen.

Nada.

Nobody came running to my rescue like in the movies. My heart literally gave out and tears came to my eyes. I knew my only decision. The only thing I could tell him.

"I'll go un." Orochimaru's fingers rubbing against my naked body.

"Oh, you've made an excellent choice." I shuddered under his disgusting fingers.

I'm so sorry Danna.

* * *

(Sasori's POV)  
I opened my eyes, the light making them ache with a pain I'd never thought imaginable. I let out a whimper, and turned so I was no longer on my back and was lying on my side. The light wasn't so bright in this position.

"Sasori?" My ears twitched and I smiled gently.

"Gradmother person." Chiyo laughed gently. "You still can't remember me?" I gave a tiny shake of my head, and sat up gently. My body was sore, and I was exhausted, feeling like I'd run a marathon. I was in a hospital? Blood and medication was being pumped into my body via I.V.

"What happened?"

"Nobody really knows Sasori." Said Chiyo, her hand taking mine. "You were sick, and they thought you were going to die, then poof, you got better." I smiled, then frowned, noticing something missing.

"Where's brat?" At that Chiyo looked uneasy, her face uncomfortable.

"Where is he?"

"Sasori let's change the subject."

"No, I want to know where he is."

"Sasori."

"I want to know!" I yelled that time, and she looked scared.

"Sasori I'm so sorry." My face paled.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone Sasori."


	41. Suicide

Orochimaru had cured Sasori and he'd be fine, while I on the other hand was going to experiencing the worst torture I'd ever felt in my life.

To be a slave for the man who blinded me, who took away my virginity and trust.

A man who'd almost killed the one thing that kept me alive.

We were all walking in bushes near a highway, slinking around because Orochimaru knew every cop in this country would be looking for me.

"Don't worry Dei." He said lovingly, earning me a glare from Sasuke. "When we get to my hideout we'll vut off all that annoying hair of yours."

Immediately my fingers went to my beautiful locks and gripped them tightly, almost lovingly.

"And we'll have to do something about that eye of yours, can't have something so obvious staring people in the face now can we?" He chuckled and I merely glared at the remark.

"And we'll find someone to do the surgery as well." Yahiko added.

"Surgery un?" I asked confused, he'd always loved my face so he wasn't going to change that. Liposuction maybe?

"I was going to surprise you with it Dei, but we're going to get you a sex change!" said Orochimaru cheerfully.

All the color left my face, and I threw up, much to the disgust of Orochimaru's other bastards.

"Aww poor Dei chan, are you feeling alright?"

No, no way in hell was I alright. Suddenly the bright lights of a car caught everyone's attention and Orochimaru commanded everyone to get down. I wasn't thinking before I ran out in front of it. No reason for me to be alive. Danna was better, and Orochimaru would lose. He'd never have me, and I'd never have to worry about him again.

"Deidara!" I heard him scream as the car slammed into me.

The last thought before I lost consciousness was that he'd lost, I'd won, and I hoped Danna wasn't too mad at me.

* * *

I groaned coming out of some kind of stupor. My entire body hurt, seriously, even my fingernails were throbbing in agony. I felt like puking up everything in my stomach, not that anything was in there. The worst pain however was in my arms, well arm. I couldn't feel one of my arms, and the other was just searing pain.

I whimpered, only to have a hand pressed to my forehead. I flinched, only thinking it was Orochimaru's sick touch. The fingers caressed me, going from my forehead down to my neck. I shuddered, and then I bit the hand, hard. The hand stopped and I kept biting, afraid to let go.

"You're afraid?"

That voice.

I let go of the hand with a slight whimper as it began to rub my forehead. It was a soothing touch I'd missed, that I thought I'd never feel again.

"Do you know how badly you scared me?"

"Sorry Danna." I whispered in pain looking up to see the redhead standing above me.

He frowned and continued stroking. "When they brought you in I was being discharged, brat if you ever fucking do that again." He took a deep breath. "You were covered in so much blood Dei, and they didn't know I knew you, and your arm." He looked at me nervously.

"My arm Danna un?"

"Your right one was really fucked up."

"You sound like Hidan un." I said with a smile, only to have him frown more. "Danna?"

"They amputated it brat."

At the time it didn't hit me with full force. I couldn't really move my head to see my right arm, and I really didn't want to.

"Oh." I whispered quietly.

"You also broke a few ribs, and your other arm got messed up to."

"Did they amputate it too un!" I nearly yelled, my heart rate monitor's beeps getting louder and closer together.

"No! No Dei relax!" said Sasori nervously, running his fingers through my hair. My long beautiful hair that Orochimaru would never ever touch again.

"They had to operate, but they think it'll be fine."

"Good un." I said with a deep sigh of relief, well actually a short one since it hurt to breathe deeply.

"Danna he wanted to cut my hair." I whimpered, and Sasori looked at me angrily.

"Fucking bastard."

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" I asked confused, I mean nobody had known Orochimaru had taken me.

"The bastard ran out after you, he was hit by the car too."

"Did he?"

"No, bastard's not dead." growled Sasori. "He was here, but they transported him to some psychiatric thing, along with his little groupies."

"Even Sasuke un?"

Sasori frowned. "They're not sure yet, they want to send him but Itachi's defending him."

"Un." I said calmly and relaxed, however a new thought entered my head.

"They're not being sent to Happy Leaf are they!" I yelled trying to sit up.

"No Dei." he said lovingly. "They're going somewhere else. But right now you need your rest."

"He wanted to make me a girl un." I muttered and Sasori frowned.

"What Dei?"

"He, ughhh." After my whimper I burst into tears, Sasori was immediately worried and tried to dry my tears with his sleeves.

"He wanted to operate on me and make me a girl un!" Sasori looked sick. "Danna, I."

"Dei he's never going to touch you again." Soon he was on the bed with me, he lifted me and sat behind me so my head rested on my chest, his hand rubbing my belly. "I promised I'd protect you."

"Un."

"And that means you can't make deals to save my life in exchange for yours." I frowned noticing the hard edge in his voice.

"Danna?" I asked nerovusly.

"Dei you could've, we would've." he stammered, trying to figure out what to say.

"I know un, but remember how you said I scared you un?" I asked, laning into his chest and smelling his Danna smell.

"Yeah."

"Well you scared me un, and I, I love you un." My eyes began to droop.

"I love you too brat." Soon a hand was brushing my hair.

"Danna?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get married un?"

A long silence followed.


	42. Dr Danna?

I woke up to feeling warm and comfortable.

Sure pain still lingered but I'd gotten used to pain in the years. I mean rapes, nearly dying of overeating, starving myself on a daily basis, the list sorta goes on and on and although I may look like a girl I don't like to complain for hours.

I realized I must have dozed off in Sasori's arms, and I snuggled against his warm chest. I didn't know what his answer had been to my question, I'd been so tired and out of it that it didn't count. I scolded myself, I'd already missed the perfect opportunity I had planned so long ago.

I tried to flip myself around, but since I was missing an arm and the other was bandaged tight it wasn't easy, or painless for that matter. However I soon got on my stomach and was looking at my Danna, he was sleeping against some pillows he'd put to shield his back from the wall. I noticed that the pillow under him was a little wet, and a tiny trail of drool was coming from his mouth.

I crawled up a little and kissed him, on the lips of course, we were way past that little kissy on the cheeks thing. The drool made it wetter than usual, but I didn't mind that.

I decided to explore his mouth, sticking my tongue in and roaming around, like he'd done so many times to me. He tasted good, better than any food he could've stuffed down my throat. Suddenly his mouth seemed to come to life, his own tongue fighting mine, causing me to nearly gag, but relax into it. The kiss deepened and I looked up to see Sasori was still…

FAST ASLEEP?

How the hell was that fucking possible!

Suddenly I felt the lower part of my body begin to get uncomfortable, and the drool from Sasori really wasn't helping, that wet, warm, aghhh! Stop it Deidara!

I realized I wasn't the only one when I felt something poke me in the stomach. My eyes widened, and I snickered quietly breaking the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting us as I pulled away.

"Mm, Deidara." came Sasori's breathy moan and I froze up as he shifted, a look of pure enjoyment on his face. "Why did you stop?"

His eyes were still closed, and I wondered if he was just messing with me, when his body let out another spasm on pleasure.

"Yeah right there." I glared at him, even though I found it cute he was having a dream about me his moans and whines were turning me on. And getting me extremely hard, and I did not want to explain to the hospital staff how semen got on my bed.

"Danna?" I whispered, and even though I said we were past it gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. His arms suddenly wrapped around me, something I would've enjoyed, however he was hugging the spot where my arm had been amputated, and it hurt with a pain I'd never felt before. "Danna." I couldn't scream, only whimpered with tears running down my face. The grip only tightened, and it was hurting so badly, now my other arm was acting up too. "Danna!" He jolted away, a dreamy look on his face. He looked at me confused, until he realized I was crying.

"Dei what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Your arms un." I whispered, and in a second he'd released his grip. The pain still throbbed and tears still came to my eyes.

"Shh, shh." he soothed comfortingly, a look of guilt on his face. Now that that pain had subsided a new one had taken over.

I was in desperate need of a release. My member was hot and extremely uncomfortable, and it was really hurting me.

"What's wrong Dei?"

"Uhhh." I had no idea how to answer. His eyes widened, and he smirked with a knowing smile.

"Does Dei need to masturbate?" Ok, Dei, really? You're going to make this more humiliating for me? I glared at him, then smirked, rubbing my body against his own erection which I still felt against my belly. He let out a moanish grunt and I smirked.

"Does Danna need a release too un?"

"Brat we're in a hospital, we can't." he froze as I rubbed at his member again.

"It hurts un." I whimpered, wishing he'd understand, ok I'd fucking explain this to the staff, I just needed to release!.

He smiled, and the next thing I knew my gown was off.

"Danna." I moaned happily, rubbing into him.

"That's Dr. Danna." he said lovingly, kissing my neck. "Does Danna's patient have some pain?"

"Yes un?" I offered, confused at what he was doing. Soon I was on my belly lying flat on the bed as Danna crouched, sitting at the top of it. He smirked and got up for a second and I watched his cautiously. He located a bottle of lotion and put a good amount of his hands before coming back and returning to his previous spot.

"Danna I don't think keeping your hands moist will help." I moaned, when he shushed me.

"I think someone needs a prostate exam."

"A what Da?" I froze when one of his fingers went into my entrance, the lotion granting it easy access. I moaned in pleasure, this was much better than spit. Soon a second and third finger were entered, and the pleasure kept getting better and better. His fingers were removed before I could cum and he had me sit up so I was in his lap, my member begging for release.

"Now what Dr. Danna?" I asked, he didn't answer, but I felt his skillful hands on my member.

"Let's check out your penis." he said seductively in my ear, and his fingers began to stroke it. I moaned, and it got faster, then he began pumping it as well and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Danna un, I'm gonna!" And at that moment the white seed spurted out of me, and I sighed in a mixture of relief and pleasure. However it left a huge stain on the sheets.

"No worry, we'll just say you wet the bed again." teased Sasori.

"Danna un." I whimpered, and then realized his erection was gone.

"You just looked so adorable." He murmered as he pulled me closer, and I could feel the wetness in his pants.

"That's sick un." I murmured as I went to put my hospital gown back on.

Only to have the door open.

And my parents stare at us with the most shocked expressions I'd ever seen in my life.


	43. Who cares what you think

I stared unable to move, however thanks to Sasori's quick thinking I was covered by a sheet. Trying to ignore the fact that the cum filled sheet was now lying on top of me I squirmed onto my Danna's lap only to remember that was full of cum too.

Just my luck.

"Deidara?" My mother asked shocked, my father simply walked away.

No hello, no I'm disappointed in you, just walked away.

For once I didn't care, I didn't care that the man I'd tried to impress for so many years was walking out of my life. Actually it felt good, almost uplifting. My mother however walked forward, her eyes still widened in disbelief.

"Deidara?"

"Un?" I asked as I relaxed into my Danna's grip.

"How could you, I mean why did you?" she stammered as she tried to find the right words.

"What un? Have sex with my boyfriend?" My mother literally flinched at the words, and I was surprised to see how much it seemed to hurt her.

Hurt her!

Hah!

She wasn't the one in rehab, who tried to starve herself!

"Deidara I know you may hate us for what we've done."

Understatement of the century but please continue.

"But stop trying to spite us with this!" she made a showing motion with her hands pointing to Sasori and I. "Stop using that innocent boys affections to get back at us!"

I glared at her. "You know what un it's not an act. I'm gay un. Do you hear that? I am gay and proud of it! I'm not gay because I want to spite you, because I hate you, although I do hate you, but I love Danna un! This is an act of love not hate! What I do with Danna." I closed my eyes for a moment and a smile graced my face. "Makes me feel better than anything you two have ever done for me."

I saw the hand raise and I expected the pain although it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sasori's hand around my mother's wrist, his cool expression on his face although I could see anger in his eyes. My mother looked afraid for a moment, and Sasori released her wrist and it simply dropped limply to her side.

"Besides, I thought I wasn't your son anymore un."

"Deidara." My mother was angry now. "Your father and I have hidden your little problems but you are our son and your father has."

"What his stupid fucking reputation un!" I screamed angrily at her, much louder than I had intended to. "I'm sick un! I'm so fucking messed up you can't even imagine un!"

"Dei." Sasori voice was nervous as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at the contact, then relaxed into it.

"I'm sorry Danna."

"How long have you kept that bottled up brat?"

I looked at my mom who seemed shocked. "Look un, I just want you out of my fucking life. I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm Deidara a gay artist who loves his Danna so much and wants to spend the rest of his life with him." I looked at my mother with tired eyes. "Just get out of my life un."

She had paled during my little speech and it made me smile to see her discomfort. "But Dei how will we?"

"Don't you ever call me that." I growled, although mine sounded more like a purr noise. "That's Danna's name for me."

She stared as Sasori placed his arm on my shoulder and I nuzzled to him physically and mentally drained.

"Do you really want this?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes un, I do." With that my mother left. No goodbyes not that I had honestly expected anything.

"Dei." Sasori murmured as his hands ran through my hair.

"I hate them un."

"I hate them too." I smiled at my Danna's words and cuddled even closer to him.

"I'm covered in cum un."

"It was dried."

"But still I'm so dirty." I whined feeling like some kind of whore thanks to my mother's words.

"They don't have anything I can wash you with brat."

"I know." I muttered with remorse. "I'm all gross now." Suddenly I felt something warm touch my ribs. I looked to see my Danna's tongue dancing across me. "Danna un not again, I'm sleepy." I whined.

"I know, I'm cleaning you brat." He whispered in my ear as he began to caress my ribs with his tongue, occasionally hitting my nipples and causing me to moan with pleasure.

Sasori shuddered slightly. "You taste salty brat."

"Maybe cause its old cum?" I offered as he shook his head and continued licking me. He then went down to my hips, although I had to stop him there.

"Don't I wanna enjoy it when we have it, don't take me when I can't un." Sasori smiled and pulled back. I looked up at him and glared.

"I'm covered in spit un."

Sasori smiled at me, a true smile that lit up his face. "It's love spit brat."


	44. Dental Disaster

"Brat." I groaned as I slammed my fist on the door to our room.

Deidara had been released recently and was now considered suicidal, like I had been. However when they'd gotten him home Deidara had learned of his doctor's recommendations. He'd taken it well enough and I was happy to see the blonde wasn't going to be in pain anymore. However the day of the appointment he'd barricaded himself in their room and wasn't letting anyone in.

Especially not me who was easily becoming very pissed with him.

"Brat come on you're acting like a baby!"

"No I'm not un!"

"Brat it's just the dentists!"

After the accident the doctors had noticed Deidara's hand mouth was completely messed up. Apparently many of the teeth were cracked, broken, or on the road to becoming heavily infected. I had watched the blonde try to chew the clay he loved so much only to have him wince and cry out until he'd put the clay to the side and merely look at it longingly.

"Damn it brat open this fucking door!"

"Or what un!"

"I won't have sex with you for the entire week!" That threat did it as the door creaked open allowing me entrance. I entered the room and closed the door glaring at Deidara, only to have my expression soften as I looked at Deidara's pitiful state. The boy was just getting used to having one arm and was actually getting the hang of it. He was wearing one of my night shirts and a pair of pants. His eyes were red and puffy with tears still leaking out of them. A large nasty bruise caught my attention immediately.

"What did you do brat?"

"I was nervous and I had to puke un, but I kinda slipped having only one arm to balance and I slammed my head on the rim." There was a light embarrassed blush on the blonde's face and I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Help me un!" The blonde cried desperately throwing himself at me crying his heart out.

"Dei it's just the dentist, it's not like they're going to kill you."

"Yes they will un!"

"But you're in so much pain Dei, and I promise you won't feel it if you do this." I took his arm and looked at his handmouth. I rubbed the slit only to have the mouth bite me in defense causing tears to spring to the blonde's eyes.

"Ow." He whispered in pain.

"See look at yourself!" I half scolded.

"But Danna dentists hurt un! They always find some way to hurt you!" He shot back angrily.

"No they don't you probably just eat a lot of sugary crap." I said with a snort.

"I do not un! Anorexic remember!" At the moment I guessed my poor brat's teeth were very weak from his constant purging.

"Come on Dei I'll be there with you."

"No you won't un, they never allow people in the back."

"Well we're special." I said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Now come on."

"No."

I groaned with my patience running out. "Brat."

"Please Danna you don't understand." The blonde's eyes were wet with fresh tears. "There was this dentist back at home and he was a bastard un! I got a cavity when I was like eleven and he numbed me, but he did it wrong." He shuddered. "The wrong half of my mouth was numb, and I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen un. So I started squirming and he got a nurse to hold me down then he started drilling." He was shaking and sobbing now and I wrapped my arms around him. "It hurt so bad Danna, and I can't go through that again I just can't un!"

"Well I'll be next to you and I'll make sure they do it right." Deidara looked at me uneasily.

"Promise."

"Would I lie to you brat?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Now come on, you know how much I hate to keep people waiting.

* * *

One car trip later….

* * *

"Danna." Deidara whimpered as he fidgeted next to me.

"It's alright Dei, just relax." I soothed. Nowadays I only used brat when I was pissed beyond belief at my blonde. I'd gone with the softer nickname of Dei for him now.

"Deidara?" The assistant called out and I grabbed Deidara's hand.

"No un! I uh, feel fine un! Don't do this please un!" He began to bawl bloody murder earning us stares. I yanked him into the room nd the assistant asked no questions. I'd explained the situation to Dei's therapist and she said she'd take care of everything.

"Alright Deidara first we need to do X-rays, then we'll see how much damage was caused and take care of what we can today." she smiled and took Deidara's hand. "Sasori could you please go wait in ropm seven?"

"Danna!" Deidara whispered nervously and afraid.

"It's just X-rays brat, they'll be done with before you know it." I promised and walked off towards room seven. I hated waiting and easily got bored in the sterile white room. The door opened and a Deidara walked in nervously and the door closed behind him. "Hey, how did it go?" I asked teasingly.

He gave me a small smile. "Ok un, I think."

He climbed into the chair and sat down trying to get comfortable. I sat on a stool and got as close as I could to him. "See Dei I'm right here." His sweating hand found mine and clamped around it causing him to whimper.

Then the dentist walked in shaking her head at her clip board. "Deidara?"

"Un?" Dei offered only to be met by her glare which made him shrink a bit.

She then put on an apologetic smile. "Alright Dei your x-rays aren't looking too good. Your hand mouth seems in pretty bad shape." He looked at his hand mouth and frowned.

"Is it going to hurt un?"

"Not at all." said the dentist cheerfully. "Now jut relax."

* * *

A few drillings and a bunch of nitrous oxide later…

* * *

"Danna that wasn't so bad un." Deidara slurred as he slumped against my shoulder nearly falling to the floor.

"Great now I get to deal with you all day." I groaned as Deidara pokemd my forhead. "What are you doing?"

"You have a third eye un!" I groaned as we walked back into rehab. Deidara had been talking gibberish the entire car ride back to rehab. His mouth was swollen so badly from pain meds that the hand mouth's tongue simply drooped out of it. "Danna let's have sex un!" Deidara announced trying to pin me to the bed only to slump to the floor.

"No Dei you need to sleep." I said with an amused smile.

"Sleep sounds." he stopped talking and I saw he'd fallen asleep on the floor. I picked him up only to notice an uncomfortable looking bulge in his pants. He leaned against me and drooled. "Danna."

"Even when you're high you still have wet dreams about me!" I yelled, only to have him giggle and cover my shirt with drool.

"Well we could make them not dreams." he said seductively and I looked at him.

"Go to bed brat."

He looked at me and smiled snuggling closer to my chest. "You said it wouldn't hurt and it didn't un. I knew I could trust you, I can always trust."

I was waiting for him to finish when I noticed his eyes had closed and he was finally asleep.


	45. A Switch

"Danna!" The wail made me walk into our room with an annoyed expression on my face.

Deidara had been doing this all day since the pain medication had worn off. I'd given him some a few minutes ago but it just wasn't taking effect like it should have. Deidara was lying on the bed with a flushed face. I sighed and sat on the bed when I realized his pants were off.

"Dei?"

"Danna finally!" The blonde grinned at me with a smile I'd never seen on his face. Suddenly I was in his lap as he grinded his erection against my back.

"Dei what are you?"

"We're fucking un." Suddenly his one arm tried to yank off my shirt.

"Deidara what the fuck!" I exploded spinning around to glance at the naked boy. Indeed his erection was quite large and did look extremely painful.

However in that second his lips were pressed against mine. I closed my eyes as his tongue forcefully went into mine. I frowned at that and tried to take control like normal but Deidara seemed to have changed completely. His tongue was slamming around in mine and I didn't understand what pleasure he was getting out of this. We separated out mouths with drool coming out of my own mouth.

Deidara had a lustful glare I'd never seen on him before as he pointed to my shirt. I complied and took it off only to be tackled by him not a second later. We were thrown into another kiss, the drool making it wetter and slimier than usual as Deidara's tongue wrapped around mine to keep his hold on me. While we were kissing his hand began to make its way into my pants.

My eyes widened when instead of the tongue his fingers skimmed my member. He'd never done that with me before his tongues were the only thing that had ever touched there. He grabbed ahold of my hard member making me gasp and break our kiss. Deidara smiled as he maneuvered his hold around my member. He squeezed in different spots and seemed to enjoy watching me spazz with pleasure at each touch.

Spit still covered my mouth and before I could lick it off Deidara was already on it, cleaning me with his own spit.

He began to move down to my neck and bit down hard making me yelp. I felt blood form in my wound only to be sucked away as Deidara's tongue danced over it. Soon his tongue left that spot and began making dozens more. I whimpered and tried to push him away only for him to rebound and do it even harder than the moment before. The skin broke easily making me yelp continuously and whine with a soft shudder. This seemed to encourage Deidara more as he moved on. I began panting and laid my back on the cooling sheets of the bed with Deidara following me with his grip still on my now very swollen member.

I cried out once more when the blonde's teeth found my hardened and sensitive nipple. He grinned and bit harder there making me cry out.

"Dei Dei's going to make you all better un."

Then he began sucking almost like a vampire. I couldn't watch as my skin was pulled into the blonde's mouth and my pants began to get heavier and more rapid. Then there was attention on my other nipple with the same treatment.

"Ahh Dei." I whimpered sort of afraid of the new Deidara.

"Danna your pants hmm?" Deidara said with a smile as he finally stopped sucking on my body.

"No Dei I really don't like this."

"What do you mean Danna?" Deidara purred as he gave me an extra hard squeeze causing a pained jolt to shoot through my body.

"Dei please."

"But Danna, Dei Dei wants this, he wants this so badly un. Don't you love me?" Why the hell was he referring to himself in third person?

I pulled off my pants which was hard with the blonde's grip still on my member. Soon we were both naked with Deidara doing most of the hard work and covering me with love. I kenw I'd have dozens of fresh bruises to mar my body in the morning.

"Dei baby don't make you Danna wait." Great now I was sucked into this.

"Dei Dei won't." Soon the blonde's digits were in my mouth and I sucked faithfully on them.

Deidara gasped as I grabbed his member with my own fingers giving it some of my own love. He was having trouble keeping his digits in my mouth while my own skillful fingers played with him. He withdrew his fingers and pushed my arms away. He then went to work on exposing my entrance which wasn't hard to begin with.

However before I even felt a finger there was something even warmer. I sighed with pleasure as the blonde's tongue began to rub my entrance coating it with saliva.

"Dei Dei wants his Danna to be as comfortable as possible un!" "Thank you Dei Dei." I chirped back only to sigh with pleasure as the first finger entered. The drool worked its magic making the finger slide in with no problem. The second caused my hips to buck a bit, and the third caused me to yelp a bit. He hushed me lovingly and then he entered. It hurt like hell and I whimpered loudly only to have Deidara soothe me. He got a firm grip with one arm and began pumping. How he did it I'll never know but it did take him a few tries to find my pleasure spot. Soon he began pumping in a steady rhythm and I could feel his member about to burst.

However he lost his grip and slipped which yanked his member out of my entrance. I screamed which was muffled by Dei's hand as tears ran fresh out of my eyes.

"Dei Dei's sorry Danna." Deidara whimpered and suddenly an explosion of pleasure raced through my body. He was still fucking me? "Dei Dei will make you feel better un!"

Waves of pleasure went throughout my body numbing my pain. My own member exploded causing a wave of semen to go over my chest and Deidara's. Before I could apologize for making a mess on him I felt him come inside of me. It was definitely a new experience and I wasn't sure if I liked the warm feeling of Deidara's cum inside my body. However my body was aching and bloody and all I honestly wanted to do with sleep. "

Dei Dei?" I was covered by a blanket and Deidara pulled me up on his chest.

"You made Dei Dei so happy un." The blonde kissed me softly on my forehead. "I love you un."

"I love you too." And I nuzzled my head against naked chest.

"Shhh, go to sleep un." Soon I was covered in soft kisses as my eyelids drooped shut.

* * *

Hidan looked at Kakuzu loopily while the older was confused. "Hiya Kuzu kun!"

"Hidan you took your pills right?"

"Mm hmm." giggled Hidan as he pointed to the container. Kakuzu picked it up only to stare.

"Hidan these are Deidara's pills."

"Blondie's?"

"Yes Hidan, so that means." Kakuzu paled. "Sasori's gonna kill me."

"Why?" asked Hidan sleepily.

"Because that was your medicine?"

"You mean my aphrothingy?"

"Aphrodisiac Hidan, and it's not my fault you need a jump start to be pleasured."

Hidan smirked. "But isn't it more fun?"


	46. Intruders!

I groaned and tried to sit up only to have a pain shoot through my body so fierce that I let out a whimper noise and plopped down on the bed. My head landed on the blonde naked chest, so beautiful and unmarred from anything. The black tattoo that was under one of his nipples looked beautiful. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to sigh with each breath he took. A slight happy smile decorated his face and his arm was around my body holding me closer.

I whimpered louder and gently began to nibble on his nipple. There was a slight groanish giggle from my blonde and his eyes blinked open.

"Mm, Danna?" he asked curiously and smiled as his hand began to run my chest. I cried out as his hand began to hit some of my bruises.

"Danna what's wrong!" The blonde sat up straight, personally I wished I could do that in my current state. He looked at my naked chest and gasped. His fingers began to lightly trace my bruises and I smiled at the soft touch. "Did I do this un?" Deidara asked in confusion.

A warm touch added to the fingers, his hand mouth was opening once more and went back to giving me its love.

"Yeah don't you remember last night brat?" I asked as I pulled myself closer to him and he helped me with his arm.

"Sort of un, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"Not until you fell."

"Fell un?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you were giving me pleasure." Honestly I had no idea how to say this." "And you slipped."

"Did it hurt un?"

"Like hell." I admitted, letting out a soft groan as he began to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry Danna." Our lips soon met and our tongue tapped one another before we pulled away with smiles on our faces. "You're mine un." Deidara said as his fingers walked down my chest and pulled me closer. Sharp pain entered my body when I tried to move and Deidara smiled obviously happy he could take care of me for a change. We cuddled like that for a while as my eyes threatened to droop shut again.

A shiver brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at Deidara. He was shaking like a leaf and looked uncomfortable.

"Dei?"

"Hmm Danna?" I noticed his teeth chattered a little.

"Cold?"

"Very un." I pulled the blankets around both of us and brought him closer. It hurt yes but I could reclaim my place as seme. He sighed with delight and I smiled as I began to dance my fingers along his body He shuddered and relaxed into each soft touch.

My own personal excitement was when my fingers went over his ribs, once upon a time my fingers would hit each one on the way down, now a layer of fat and skin only allowed me to hit the tips of them. He'd gained weight, not enough to be considered healthy just yet but I knew he might get there someday. His hair had stopped falling out and had gotten shinier if possible, his eye was a darker blue, and his skin just seemed healthier than it ever had.

"Deidara you're beautiful." I muttered in his ear and he looked at me.

"You are too un."

"No I mean you are beautiful." I didn't know what point I was trying to get across and he frowned with confusion.

"Un?" I opened my mouth to try to explain.

BANG!

Immediately screams filled the hallways. Deidara shot up which caused me to jump up a little as well and whimper with pain as I moved only to be soothed by Deidara. Then there were softer bangs, door being slammed open. I heard Hidan cursing and then...

BANG!

Then ti was quiet. I got nervous and looked at Deidara.

"Brat get under the bed."

"Un?" he asked only to widen his eyes as I pushed him off the bed and he tumbled to the ground.

"Get!" I hissed from where I was still laying on the bed and he crawled under with such a confused look on his face. I covered myself in blankets as the door slammed open and I prayed that brat had gotten under the bed. A man was at the door, I had no clue who he was but the shotgun in his hand prevented me from asking any questions. He glanced around the room and I shivered in the bed.

He came forward and ripped the sheets off me, exposing my naked body. I shivered and curled into a ball looking at him with a pathetic look of true fear.

He smirked. "Well it looks like someone's jealous of the other kids huh? Nobody to fuck you?"

I had been hoping he'd notice the other bed was completely emptied and didn't notice our desks.

I whimpered and reached for my sheets only to be smacked with the butt of the gun. My cheek ached and I swore he'd broken my nose. The next thing I knew he'd pushed me off the bed and made me thump to the floor. To my displeasure I landed on my back, completely spread eagled in front of the man.

He gave a wolf whistle and I fought the tears.

Then he pushed then gun to my face. I truly thought I was going to die. I looked to my left only to see my uke staring at me with an expression of fear on his face. His eyes were wet with tears and I closed my eyes.

"Hey let's go." A new voice entered and I looked up to see a man standing boredly at the door. The one kneeling next to me sighed and withdrew the gun from my head.

"We've already killed enough of them." That made me gasp and the looks were on me. Then they both left closing the door and muttering something about homosexuals. I tried to calm me breathing when a desperate hand grabbed my arm. I yanked Deidara out from under the bed and he flew into my arms and began sobbing.

"Danna!" he repeated it over and over and I found myself crying too and holding onto him so tightly that I accidentally cut his skin with my nails. I accidentally spit some blood out on his back, but he didn't care. "You, you would've let him kill you to save me."

"Of course I would've Dei, you're the most important person in my world. What would I do if you were gone?"

"Did you ever think of what I would've done if he killed you." Many thoughts raced in my mind but I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's over brat."

"Danna un there's something I have to ask." I looked at him, was he going to ask if I loved him?

"Dei I."

"No un, let me ask." He stood up and went to his desk, then returned to me with something in his hand. "I've never asked this before, and I don't know the right way to do it but I'm gonna give it a shot! I wanted to ask you when I got you this on your birthday, but now will have to do! Danna will you marry me!" He blurted out showing me the ring.

No romantic speeches or anything, just a question I thought I'd be asking someone someday. His eyes were squeezed closed and I picked up the ring. Instead of diamonds he'd gotten me an emerald, a beautiful one that was the tiniest most adorable little rock I'd ever seen. Just like him.

"Deidara." He looked up at me with a bright blue eye.

"Yes."


	47. A New Organization

Deidara was expressionless for a second, then melting into such happiness as he glomped me. I smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Uh Dei, should we get dressed?"

"Oh right un." said Deidara with a shaky laugh as we both threw on some clothes from the floor praying they didn't smell too horrible. Then the door opened and I was afraid the men had come back, only to see Kakuzu dragging what seemed to be a freaked and hyped up Hidan by one arm.

"They gone?" I asked and Kakuzu nodded .

"What's with him?" Deidara asked giving Hidan a poke on the nose. Hidan glared muttered something and then gave Deidara a hug. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Glad you're not dead bastard, you too you fucking redhead."

That was probably the nicest thing Hidan was ever going to say to me.

Hidan pulled away and I noticed bright red blood on Deidara's shoulder.

"Hidan are you bleeding!" I asked in surprise only to see blood running down his face. My eyes widened and Deidara scampered to get a clean towel.

"You said they didn't hit you!" In the most protective voice I'd ever heard Kakuzu yanked Hidan over towards him and checked out the piece of Hidan's ear missing. "He cursed them off and they shot at him, someone told me they didn't hit him." Kakuzu growled and Hidan flinched.

Deidara ran back with the towel and just as Kakuzu pressed it to Hidan's ear the door opened again.

This time a new smell entered the room, one that Deidara seemed to recognize instantly. "Who's got a joint un?"

"It's medicinal!" said Kisame angrily as he pushed a smoking Uchiha into the room. Itachi was clutching the joint like a lifeline and taking deep breaths of it.

"Guessing you two are alright?" I asked and Kisame nodded.

"Why do I smell blood?" Kisame asked.

"Hidan." said Deidara as Kakuzu continued to treat Hidan's ear.

I knew this small group would probably the best friends I had in this world. We always seemed to be there for one another, no matter what happened it always seemed to be just the six of us. To my surprise Deidara had jumped off our bed and helped a high Itachi onto it. I guess rivalries were off in times of crisis.

"So what do we do un?" Deidara asked just as our door opened again. This time Nagato and Konan came in. Konan's eyes were red and puffy as she cried and for once I could see Nagato's eyes. They were a bright silver with almost hypnotic rings.

"How bad?" Kisame asked and Nagato looked at the floor.

"Yahiko's gone."

The orange haired boy had actually been readmitted to Happy Leaf much to Deidara's displeasure. He'd actually been making some progress and he seemed different then when he'd been working for Ororchimaru. I felt a warm slim on my hand and smiled to see Deidara clutching my hand.

"Where's Zet and Su." Hidan asked.

"Zet's dead, Su's in an emo corner."

"Poor Su un!" Deidara whimpered. I knew that twins were especially close and to lose one so young and in front of your own eyes.

"All the staff is either dying or dead."

"And you say that so positively." said Kisame with a smirk only to be glared down by Nagato.

"I suggest that we abandon those who have abandoned us." Nagato explained.

"Un?" Deidara asked in confusion.

"Simple I say we become a group, no more of an organization. We'll have our revenge for the abuse shown to us, the neglect. Nobody loves us in this world other than our own!"

My own thoughts went to my loving granny, the one who had been so accepting and tried to get me help. She didn't hate me, and yet. I looked around the room, I'd heard their stories. Everyone was abused and neglected. It didn't matter if it was by parents or classmates they'd all been rejected a feeling I'd never experienced yet.

"And we'll call ourselves Akatsuki."

"Red Dawn." Itachi murmured and we all turned to see the high Uchiha blowing out smoke.

"Exactly." Konan continued. "Because wherever we go, red stains will follow. We'll get revenge on all who have wronged us and we'll make this world a better place. Now who's in?"

Nagato stuck out his hand which was immediately topped by Konan's. Everyone looked at one another and Deidara stepped forward although he placed his hand under Nagato's.

"You'll thank me later, anyways in un."

"If brat's going I don't have a choice." I said placing my hand under Deidara's and gripped it, the tongue was delighted and began to slobber over my hand.

"Fuck yes." Hidan's hand was there too.

"I've got nothing to lose." Itachi's hand joined. Sasuke and the others had broken out of the hospital and now he wanted to stop his baby brother before he did something he truly regretted.

Only two were left.

"Kuzu?" Hidan's voice was soft and begging. Kakuzu looked up, then smirked and placed his hand on top of Itachi's.

"In."

"Kisame?" Itachi was out of it, but he reached out his hand and gave Kisame a tiny tug. Soon the shark's hand joined all of ours.

"We are Akatsuki!" Nagato announced. "Pack up, we leave in five." Everyone disappeared.

"Danna?" Deidara's voice was gentle and I found a soft kiss being placed on my cheek. "Thanks un."

"I'll be right back kay brat?" He nodded and I ran to a familiar place. The phone bank. I pulled out a phone and dialed a number quickly listening to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Granny?"

"Sasori!" Her voice sounded so happy and tears fell in my eyes.

"Granny Chiyo."

"Sasori what's wrong my dear?"

"Listen I'm leaving and you can't follow me, just know I'll be ok alright?" The other line was quiet. "And just don't ever be mad at me ok."

"Sasori you live your life." She told me and tears dripped from my eyes. "And take care of Deidara."

Then the phone went dead and I hung up. I stayed there for a second before walking back into my room. Deidara had both of our stuff packed. "Danna." He handed me something, a ring.

"Nagato gave them all to us." I took it and placed it on my index finger.

"Danna it goes on."

"I know brat, but then I'd have to take off your engagement ring, and I do plan on getting married."

A soft kiss brought us together once more. We were ready, and wherever we went we'd have each other.

* * *

I'm sad, very sad to say that this is the last true chapter of Happy Leaf, the next will be an epilogue. Alright short author's note right now because I need to apologize. I never finished the case files because I honestly ran out of inspiration for them. I tried yet each one I wrote after my last all truly sucked and I couldn't post something like that to all my faithful readers. Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed. We got up to 280 reviews! (Hoping that number will still grow but it's what I have so far XD) This had been my most successful and honestly one of my most fun stories to write! And once again I'd like to thank all my reviewers especially Teiden, ErinEhmazing, and Lilac Rose 6 (Lady Lilac) who have reviewed since the beginning. Everyone's reviews have been greatly appreciated and you all deserve a round of applause! Look forward to new stories from me in the future and stay tuned for the epilogue of Happy Leaf!  
Bridge7112


	48. Revenge is Sweet

A loud giggle caught my attention and I turned to glare at the excited blonde next to me. We stood in front of a mansion, one of the biggest I'd ever seen.

We were getting our revenge tonight. Everyone else was already done however we'd wanted ours to be special. We'd been practicing our skills, Deidara had learned that his clay was flammable and could explode under the right circumstance, I on the otherhand used puppets as distractions and I'd become very good with poisons. Most were animal toxins except for snake toxins. I'd learned Deidara had a phobia of snakes when he found one in my room. I'd walked in to find him lighting the cage on fire and watching as the poor thing hissed and burned. After that no more snakes, although scorpions were another story. I loved the little things almost as much as I loved my blonde.

Now however we were going to be pulling off our biggest job yet.

"Cameras gone?"

"All blown up." said Deidara proudly. "And this is the night the help is off!"

"Excellent." We snuck inside without much trouble. Deidara and I had gone over the blueprints of this place dozens of times, we knew where we were going. Soon we were in a bedroom with two lumps in the bed. I walked over to one side and Deidara went to the other.

We both had syringes full of sedative and we quickly injected into our victims before they noticed. They moved a little but other than that were quite quiet. That gave us only a few minutes. We hauled them out of bed and Deidara grabbed two chairs. We pulled some rope out of our bags and tied them to the chairs, ankles to each of the legs and hands behind their backs.

Deidara took longer than I did but he was still getting used to his new arm.

Kakuzu had actually turned out to be one hell of a doctor and we'd worked together to create a prosthetic arm for Deidara. He missed his hand mouth, but it was easier to make sculptures again.

Deidara had wanted to blindfold them but I found that pointless since we wanted them to see everything.

"This is gonna be so awesome un!" Deidara announced placing his hand on mine and giving it a tight squeeze. We'd hit Vegas a month ago and gotten married. Short sweet and to the point, just how Deidara liked it. We planned to go on our honeymoon after we finished out little job here. The two people shifted and opened their eyes.

"Oh look babe they're up, oh we forgot to gag them!" Deidara whined and I smiled.

"The poison we used as a sedative completely destroys the vocal cords. They'll watch and we'll have no interruption." Now the two seemed completely aware and were struggling to be freed.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Deidara chirped loudly. "Happy to see me?" No response and Deidara laughed. "Anyways guess what? I'm a married man!" The looks of horror on his parent's faces were easy to see as he came over to me and gave me a sloppy kiss. "And me and Danna are together now un! And we're in lovey love un!" Another kiss.

"Brat enough with the slobber."

"Aww but my slobber's special slobber Danna. It's my slobber."

"And why does that make it less slobberish?" I asked when a soft kiss was placed on my cheek.

"Because it's mine and everything that comes out of me is special right?"

"Very." I said with a groanish laugh and then I remembered his parents still sitting there.

"So since you were so supportive of my lifestyle I decided that tonight I get my revenge un!" he said turning back to his parent.

"Brat they've got about two minutes so you might wanna speed things up." I warned.

"Aww you and your poisons always so quick to kill." I laughed at how freaked out their faces became.

"You let the cat out of the bag brat."

"Aww did I already? Well I wanted to see you squirm a bit more but I guess it won't happen." He smiled and walked forward placing his good hand against his mother's cheek. Pure disgust was on her face as the tongue slobbered on her cheek. "Still don't love me un?" he asked softly sitting on her lap. She looked at him with such a pissed look and turned her head quickly.

Deidara suddenly screamed and jumped away from his mother.

"Brat!" My voice was filled with concern as I looked at him cradling an injured hand. His face became angry and he glared at his mom.

"You know what un I thought that you still would love me. I actually fucking believed you still loved me! Turns out I was an idiot huh?" He held out a syringe filled with blue liquid. "And to think I was going to save you un." At that his mother's eyes widened and she tried to say something. "Oh well." He dropped the syringe to the floor and crushed it with his foot before trotting over to me like an injured puppy. "Danna my hand hurts."

"I know brat let's go get you bandaged up." He nodded and we left the room leaving his parents alone. I set Deidara's bomb outside while he stayed in for one second more. He needed time before he said goodbye to all his childhood memories. The bomb quietly went off and the house caught quickly. "Come on brat." I whispered as the flames began to eat at the house and I soon heard sirens. "Deidara." I had just decided to run in when Deidara ran out.

His face was covered in soot and he was coughing.

I ran up to him and hugged him only to hear the sirens wail even louder. I picked him up bridal style and began running while he held onto something tightly. When we were far away enough or far away enough for my liking I placed him down. Deidara was breathing normally now and he had a light smile on his face.

"What the hell was so important you had to run back in there?" I asked as I checked him for any injuries. Deidara smiled and held out something. It was something that looked like a cat that was worn and ripped.

"Her name's kitty un."

"She doesn't have a more creative name?" He shook his head and cuddled it close.

"She's special un, like Hiruko is to you. She likes me being gay."

"Oh yes the stuffed animal talks to you." I said with a roll of my eyes and Deidara looked up with a smile.

"You talk to your puppets."

"Point taken." I headed into the woods with Deidara following quickly after me. I stopped and turned around to kiss him. He was now at a normal weight even if his bones stuck out a little.

He was still a bit on the insane side, but then again that's how I liked him, that's how I loved him.


	49. Sequel?

"Konan." The blue haired girl looked up as I sorta sheepishly walked into the room.

She gave me a smile. "Sasori what's up?"

After we'd all gotten our little revenge and became some of the most wanted criminals in the country we'd gone into hiding in some sort of forest, actually to be a little more specific we're in a cave in the forest, but no more details then that because we really don't want to be found. It had taken days of work to make our cave almost into a home. We had to make tunnels, gather stuff, sneak into nearby towns and steal stuff.

That job was usually reserved for Konan, Itachi, and I since we were the most inconspicuous other than the fact Itachi had to hold onto me for dear life.

However we now had a huge underground tunnel system that we called out home. We didn't have electrivity so we stole flashlights and candles and running water was a leisure we really couldn't have so we had to get our water from a nearby river. We boiled it first of course, well most of the time. Anyways I'm getting off topic which is funny because I hate it when people do the exact same thing to me.

Once I had gotten Konan's attention I pulled off my shirt. She looked at me with confused, widened eyes.

"Sasori you know I'm with Nagato right?"

Oh and Nagato had finally told Konan he loved her! It took them long enough right?

"Yes." I hissed somewhat annoyed at her assumption. "But look." I put my hands on my stomach.

"You've gained a few pounds?" Konan asked. "Look if you want weight loss tips I'm not really the person to ask."

"It's not that!" I hissed and with that took her hand and placed it on my stomach. Her eyes literally shot open and her hand gentle touched my stomach.

What she had called fat was a hardened bump that I'd noticed protruding a few weeks ago. It was huge and I had no clue what the fuck it was and since Konan seemed to be one of the smartest people here maybe she'd know.

"Oh my god." she whispered as she placed her other hand on the bump. I let out a slight giggle as her fingers tickled me.

"So you don't think its cancerous or anything like that do you?"

"No it's nothing like that." I sighed in relief, I thought it was some big ass tumor.

"So it really is just fat?" She looked at me nervously. "What?" I asked in slight confusion.

She blinked at me and her frown turned into somewhat of a smile. "I think, I think you're pregnant Sasori."

At that moment my world went black and I fainted.


End file.
